


娱乐圈那点事儿

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Show Business
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 73,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 娱乐圈题材。主CP：索香。副CP：马艾，罗路，鹰红。





	1. 试镜男二号

娱乐圈那点事儿  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

01.试镜男二号

罗踌躇片刻，从外面为山治打开了车门：“真的没问题吗？我还是留下来等你吧？”

山治拍了拍罗的肩膀，看上去心情不错：“没事，你先回去吧。”

罗似乎还想说什么，但看见山治脸上镇定自若的微笑，还是把到了嘴边的话语咽下了。山治知道罗在担心什么，已经两年了，该死的已经被雪藏两年了。就因为自己当初拒绝了那些肮脏的游戏规则，呵。现在好了，合同一满期限就迫不及待地离开那个吃人的地方——巴洛克娱乐公司，明哥，老沙，全给我去死吧！

在娱乐圈这个地方，两年啊，太长了，新鲜血液换了一批又一批，山治知道现在自己算是个过气的老人了。幸好这两年里还有罗这位称职的经纪人一直不离不弃，跟着自己跳槽到诺亚娱乐公司，没有半句怨言。

说起新东家诺亚娱乐公司，其实山治并不熟悉，更不用说有什么特殊的情感了，只是前些天罗听说诺亚娱乐公司大规模招揽新人，就随了罗的好意报了名，没想到居然进了。山治没料想到会这么顺利，后来才想起ASL乐队也隶属于诺亚娱乐公司，就明白了其中的关系。艾斯，萨博，路飞，谢谢你们，山治心想。

看着罗把自己的车开走以后，山治缓缓地走进《日出长安》的试镜会场。

《日出长安》是国内收视率很高的华语电视台斥巨资拍摄的电视剧，由资深导演香克斯和名气不小的编剧巴基联手完成，暂定目前最炙手可热的索隆出演男主角，阵容异常强大。

电视剧是由野史改编而成的，计划长达七十集，工作量不小，但抵挡不住无数演员挤破脑袋想争得一角儿的热情，因为这部剧实在是太好了——导演、编剧、主演都是鼎鼎有名的大人物，拍摄资金更不是个小数目，毫无疑问，如果这部电视剧成功了，连带着自己的身价都会翻上几番，说不定还能从电视圈内跳进更高层次的电影圈。

山治是做平面模特出身的，以前从巴洛克娱乐公司只能接点小活，反响平平，更因为两年前拒绝了想潜规则自己的富二代明哥，被巴洛克娱乐公司董事长老沙斥骂不识抬举，被迫从大众视线内销声匿迹。

这两年山治怨过，恨过，也反思过，其实自己的性格不适合在娱乐圈里发展吧，但是自己真的很想在娱乐圈有所作为，而且做模特根本不是自己的兴趣所在，真正想做的是演员，能在戏里实现无限可能的演员。

试镜会场充斥着香水和汗水混杂的刺鼻气味，满眼望去都是俊男美女，有默默无名的应届毕业生，有小有名气的新晋演员，也有颇有影响力的资深艺人，但是无论是什么身份，在这里所有人都只能是等待被挑选的普通人。

山治戴上了黑色口罩，不想太惹人注目，但那头耀眼的金发还是吸引了不少好奇打量的目光。


	2. 入戏

02.入戏

香克斯戒酒有一两个年头了，今天坐在试镜会场看了接近一整天的试镜表现后忍不住又想碰酒瓶子，实在是太郁闷了！他心想。

巴基也揉了揉发红的鼻子，这是巴基内心急躁的表现，实际上他明白香克斯在叹息什么，这些演员的水平太次了，完全演不出他们想要的效果。

“祁曦这个角色还有多少人等着？”香克斯问身边的工作人员。

“还剩十一个。”工作人员如实回答。

“唉，叫下一个吧。”香克斯不知道最后的十一个人里面有没有挑得下手的，又叹了口气，转过头去跟巴基说：“你说还有希望么？”

他们可不想随便招个演员糟蹋了自己付出的心血，但是照现在的情形，难道真的要向现实妥协吗？

“难说，”巴基撇撇嘴，“现在的电视剧真是越来越难拍了，找不到中意的演员，演技好的都跑去电影圈一去不返了，电视圈留不住人啊。还是索隆厚道，答应了当我们的男主角就推了电影那边……”

“对啊，对啊。索隆那小子不忘本，不枉我以前带红他。”香克斯点点头，想到电视剧还有索隆坐镇就稍微心安了些。

话音刚落，山治就推门而进。香克斯和巴基都默契地不再说话，因为他们被山治的气质吸引住了。

山治摘下口罩，鞠躬，再站直，没有说话，眼神里却像酝酿着暴风雨般变幻莫测。

见山治一句话都不说，巴基想提醒一下他应该先自我介绍，香克斯却及时按住巴基的肩膀，低声却难掩惊喜地说：“嘘，他已经入戏了。”

什么？！巴基心想，眼前这个男人这么快就入戏了？！此时的山治脸上写满迷惑和惊讶，眼神迷离地看向远方，喃喃道：“不可能，不可能……”倏忽半蹲下身，做出手心向上的紧握拳动作，像在攥紧匍匐在地的仆人的衣领使劲往上提一般，“你再说一遍？”声音少了些犹豫，多了分狠厉。然后又松开了手，把手藏进袖子里背在背后：“你走吧，我好好想想。”最后山治直直地站在那里，脸上找不到刚才情绪波动的痕迹，眼神里恢复了虚无和清冷。

良久，山治又鞠了一躬，对香克斯和巴基说：“老师们好，我叫山治。我来试镜男二号祁曦。”

香克斯大笑，连说三声好。巴基也忍不住拍掌。香克斯问：“你是新人吗？以前没见过你……”

“我不是新人了，以前做平面模特，但是演戏还是第一次。”

“太像了，你刚才演得太像了。简直看不出来是第一次演戏的！”香克斯又大笑起来。巴基假咳了两声让香克斯注意形象，问：“山治是吗？你对祁曦这个角色是怎么看的？”

“我以前就看过这部小说，很喜欢作者笔下的祁曦。他知道自己是一国之主卫满的私生子，知道因为自己的生母血统不够高贵所以生母和自己都没有资格写进正史，也知道卫满从心底里没有正视过自己，这么多年对自己仍是不闻不问的态度。他什么都知道，所以什么都不想再知道，他早已习惯了将心中的杂念清空，不悲不喜，无欲无求。但是当他听说卫满建立的朝鲜国被强大的汉朝灭了以后，还是有一瞬间的国破家亡的迷惘，也有一瞬间的复仇快感。不过，很快就归于平静，这是他在静静思考以后的路该怎么走。”

香克斯和巴基只觉得后背的汗毛一根根竖了起来。


	3. 给我查这个人

03.给我查这个人

索隆透过试镜室玻璃看进去的时候，就被灯光下的男人吸引住了全部注意力。仅凭眼神和几个动作就把整个角色演活的功力不可小觑，这个男人是谁？头发是金色的，眉毛打着圈圈形状，明明身材瘦削却毫无羸弱之感，脸部线条阴美柔和却不失阳刚之气，还有演戏时散发的强大的气场……没见过，应该是个新人吧，索隆暗自感叹，现在的娱乐圈真是卧虎藏龙啊。

山治演完一小片段之后，循例回答了香克斯和巴基问的一些关于角色的问题。试镜室隔音好，索隆听不见里面的人说了什么，他也并不打算推门进去，一脸若有所思地离开了。看刚才香克斯的巴基的神情，就知道男二号定下来了。希望是个令人愉悦的合作伙伴吧。

索隆又转了两圈，去看看其他角色的试镜，不知不觉地转晕了，想离开又找不回坐电梯的路。

山治第一次在那么多前辈演戏也不是没有压力的，但当自己完全进入角色之后，什么感觉都消失了，脑海里只有祁曦的思想，身体里只有祁曦的灵魂，他感觉自己就是祁曦，祁曦就是自己。这种演戏的感觉真的很爽。山治更没想到自己的演技能得到香克斯和巴基的青睐，直接指定自己当男二号。

这种从脚趾一直窜上头顶的愉悦感觉，很久没试过了。山治背起自己的包朝外面走去，在走廊碰见了一头绿发的索隆。

索隆！山治当然知道，这个人是现在国内外当红的影星啊，听说他家族背景不小，自身外在条件不错，又肯踏实拍戏，经过一步步的积累如今红透了半边天。以前只能在屏幕上见到他，没想到今天竟看到本人，还是茫然的本人。

噗嗤。山治忍不住笑出了声，怎么像个迷路的大孩子？

索隆听到笑声转过身来。两人就这样沉默地看着对方，只不过一个脸上是布满黑云的，一个脸上是笑意未褪的，气氛顿时变得微妙而尴尬。

山治轻咳了一声，主动开口打破僵局：“索隆？你好，很高兴今天能见到本人。”

“你是谁？”索隆直直地盯着对方的眼睛，低沉的声音回荡在狭窄的走廊里。

山治礼貌地回答：“我叫山治，是《日出长安》的男二号，以后请多多指教。”

“哼。”索隆没再吭声，果然男二号是他。“你要走了？”

明知故问，试镜完了当然回去啊，山治心想，但没露出半点不耐：“是的。”

“一起走吧。”索隆点点头。

哈？！没听错吧？！影视界巨腕儿说要跟自己一起走？！自己作为影视界小透明应该欢天喜地才对，不过这种强硬的命令语气又让自己很不爽。啧。

电梯里面已经有不少人了，他们进去之后挨得很近。山治背对着索隆，他能感觉到索隆的呼吸轻轻拍打自己的后颈。他从来没有试过这么不自在，却没有可以挪动的空间。

幸好很快就到大楼底层了，离开的时候山治跟索隆说了声“再见”，还被无视了。

总而言之，山治对索隆的印象不太好，想来荧幕上那些形象都是诓人的，实际就是一个臭脾气没礼貌自以为是的家伙罢了。反过来说，索隆对山治的印象也变得不怎么样了，他还是挺在意那笑声的。

索隆拨通了经纪人的电话。“娜美，半个小时之内，帮我查出演《日出东方》的男二号是谁，我要他的资料，越多越好。”没等电话那头的人说什么，又加了句：“工资不会少算。”

“好嘞！”听筒里传来女人欢快的笑声。


	4. 同一个微信群

04.同一个微信群

试完镜的那个晚上，山治就被拉进了《日出长安》剧组的两个微信群。一个群是剧组全体人员的，人特别多，幸好大家都改了群名片，不至于太难找人。另一个群是剧组核心人员的，大约只有二三十个，包括原本就在群里的导演、编剧、几个主演以及后勤队伍里比较重要的人，这个群还陆陆续续地进来了几个，应该也是今天试镜成功的吧。

山治想了想，在大群里发了句“我是新人山治，饰演祁曦，接下来的日子请多多关照！”这句话在信息爆炸的大群里并不起眼，可能大家都心照不宣地设置了免打扰，也可能都见惯不怪了，娱乐圈就是这样，没有人会一直关注你，更没有人会对新人施与过多的关注，不管你对于世人多么新鲜——娱乐圈本来就不乏新鲜。

换作刚出道的山治或许还是有点在意的，但是现在他已经不同了，经历过那场风波以及这两年低谷期，这点小事算得上什么。山治放下手机，打算去厨房里弄点吃的。刚系上围裙就听见门铃声。

“是我。”罗的声音。

山治连忙放下手中的食材去开门：“你来了？”

“嗯，吃饭了吗？”罗提了提手中的餐盒，“你最喜欢的那家料理店。”

“太好了，谢谢你，正巧我还没开始做菜呢。一起吃吧。”山治接过餐盒，“哟，还热着呢。”

罗利落地换上山治家里备用的拖鞋。罗不是第一次来山治家了，以前山治事业不顺的时候，罗经常上山治家陪他聊天。罗虽然关心他，但只限于工作方面，至于山治的私生活他并不会过多干涉。山治觉得跟罗共事很舒服，拿到祁曦角色第一时间就在电话里告诉了罗。

“来，今晚好好祝贺一下。”罗几乎不喝酒，山治从冰箱里拿出可乐，“幸好家里还有点可乐。”

“今晚不喝可乐了，给我也来点酒吧。”罗笑着指了指放酒的地方，“偶尔放纵一下也好，不然你总笑我自律得不像话。”

“好啊，难得你提出要喝酒，这些酒放着没人喝太占地方了，你知道我平时也不太喝酒的。”山治眼里闪着光芒，今天真是太高兴了，除了见到索隆……唉，怎么会想到他，算了。

吃饱喝足后罗就回去了，山治洗了个澡，躺在床上百无聊赖，拿起手机一看，发现群里有99+的消息，点进去一看，都是欢迎他的回复。山治拉到最上面的聊天记录，发现自己说完那句话之后，香克斯回了一句“欢迎你，山治！好好干，看好你！[大笑]”。大家见态都纷纷表示欢迎。

山治没想到小群里也有人@自己：“山治进来了怎么都不打声招呼！[大笑]”是香克斯，他好像很喜欢这个大笑的表情。他才想起自己只顾着在大群里说话了，还没在小群里打声招呼。“来了来了，谢谢前辈们的欢迎！我会努力的！”

“谁欢迎你。”一条消息突兀地出现了，又瞬间撤回。但眼尖的山治还是看见了。

真他妈的，这个索隆，自己哪里招惹他了！


	5. 给你庆祝啊

05.给你庆祝啊

索隆也不知道自己怎么就脑抽了，这么明显的一句讽刺是不能随便发的，被别有用心的人拿出来做做文章都有两三个月够他受的。他抓抓头发，搞不懂刚才自己是什么心情，真是太不理智了。

或许，就是因为看山治不爽？对，因为不爽，所以就想怼他。可是为什么不爽？啧。索隆想不出个所以然。

该死！索隆一拍脑袋，忽然想起了一件很重要的事情。今天让娜美查山治的资料，才知道山治现在是诺亚的人了，也就是说，他们在同一间公司里，以后肯定抬头不见低头见的，想一想就有点烦躁。

虽然索隆是诺亚娱乐公司的真正老板，看谁不顺眼就给他小鞋穿不是个难事，但是他做事谨慎，并不想在这个时候滥用私权。这个身份保密得很好，众人只会认识名义上的老板，至于自己，对外的身份是诺亚娱乐公司的台柱而已。

还是算了，由得他自生自灭吧。索隆决定不再管这个人，将来红也好，不红也罢，自己为什么要在意。

第二天罗跟山治转达了下午公司要给他开庆祝会的通知。公司听说自己的新人顺利拿下男二号，兴奋得不得了。也是啊，索隆和山治把电视剧男一号和男二号都包揽下来了，那些高层想不高兴都难。

山治点点头：“那我穿得正式一点。”挂了电话的同时山治在衣柜里挑出一套合心意的衣服，是一套经过得体设计并精细剪裁过的白色西装，穿上去非常合适，彰显出山治的儒雅绅士风度翩翩。山治看着镜子里的自己，满意地扬起嘴角。

嘿嘿，庆祝会上肯定有很多美女吧！山治已经开始在幻想自己左拥右抱沉浸温柔乡的画面了。

当山治去到庆祝会现场的时候，不得不说有点崩溃，美女有是有，但是那抹绿色真的有点刺眼——索隆也来了。

山治侧过脸在罗耳边问：“他也是这个公司的？”手指悄悄指向索隆站的位置。

“是啊。你不知道？”罗露出惊讶的表情，好像在昭示这是常识一般，“他还是公司的台柱呢，人人看见他都要礼让三分的。公司很看重他的，你可千万别得罪他。”

靠！都已经得罪了。山治心虚地别过脸去，不再跟罗说话。

公司高层们见山治来了，连忙招呼他过来切蛋糕，山治突然被一群人拥到桌子旁，推推搡搡的过程中也不知道踩到了谁一脚。庆祝会其实有点无聊，听高层们讲一番激励的话，然后大家吃吃蛋糕聊聊天什么的。本来山治跟几个美女聊得挺高兴的，不料聊着聊着她们都脸色难看地走开了，回头一看索隆正眼神幽怨地盯着自己呢。

原来如此。索隆不是被公司宝贝着么，现在索隆摆出一副不爽自己的神情，美女们都忌惮他而不敢靠近自己了，呵，真是的。山治现在只想把索隆的头一脚踢爆！幸好索隆没走过来惹他，不然自己真的会忍不住的。

“山治！”一把温柔的男声传来，是他……艾斯的声音！

“山治山治山治！太好了嘻嘻嘻！”话音未落就有双手臂从后背抱住自己……这肯定是路飞了！

“山治啊！我们来了。”是萨博！

艾斯把整个身子趴在山治身上的路飞提溜了下来。山治转过身来，看见他们仨也很激动：“是你们啊！”

“对啊，认识这么多年，终于能和你在一起了。”艾斯笑着揽过山治的肩膀，萨博见状笑笑不说话。

身边不少人都听见了这句十分暧昧的话，纷纷将目光投向那边，连罗都不禁投去一个疑惑的目光，全场可能就只剩下山治不觉得这句话有什么不对劲的地方。他实在是太兴奋了，认识了多年的好朋友有一天变成了同一间公司的同事，“嗯！我很开心！”山治发自内心地笑了。

山治跟他们仨拍了张合照，又轮流跟他们每个人拍了照，大家都很嗨。索隆却全程黑着脸，没人敢过去搭话，索隆的心思不是他们小辈能擅自揣摩的，大家只心照不宣地了解了一个事实：索隆跟山治不对盘！


	6. 剧组聚会

06.剧组聚会

艾斯在微博上发了跟山治的合照并且@了山治，恭喜自己多年好友拿下《日出长安》男二号，自己也很开心吧啦吧啦，虽然写的是一段挺官方的话，但是粉丝们就是闲不住要八卦一下的——这个长得那么帅的金发男人是谁？！是谁？！

噢噢噢天呐！！有些ASL乐队资深粉丝或者艾斯资深粉丝已经眼尖地发现了一个秘密，艾斯微博以前的配图翻出来也时常能看见这抹金色！粉丝们为这事都炸开了锅。

山治听罗说自己的微博一晚上猛增几万粉丝，有点不可思议地睁大眼睛，这就是所谓的爆红？“你要不要回复？”罗把手机递给山治，山治点头接过，但是回复什么好呢？山治把目光投向罗。

罗耸耸肩：“你自己想。你不是跟他关系挺好的？以前认识？”

“嗯，大学同学，以前都是音乐系的。”山治微微抬头，好像陷入了美好的回想。“但是啊，我快毕业了才发现自己不太喜欢搞音乐，所以毕业之后就去做平面模特赚点外快，后来你也知道的，在巴洛克过的日子。艾斯他一直都坚持搞音乐，他真的很热爱音乐。毕业之后他就去了诺亚吧，然后公司给他和萨博和路飞组了个ASL乐队，现在挺火的。我也替他高兴。”

罗神色复杂地沉吟一声：“怪不得。你快回复吧。”

山治转发并评论了艾斯的微博，就把手机还给罗了。山治基本上不看微博，都是由罗打理的，罗只挑些重要的消息给山治过目，而负面消息及恶意评论是不会拿去烦山治的。

《日出长安》准备开拍了，过几天剧组有个聚会，导演、编剧以及主演们都出席，山治一想到要看见索隆那种随时随地摆给自己看的臭脸就有点郁闷，但又不可能推了。

山治没想到菜还没开始上，那些人就开始疯狂互相灌酒了，导演香克斯带的剧组就是这点好，热热闹闹的，一点都不拘谨。别人来给香克斯敬酒，他也不客气地喝得滴酒不剩，看得出他很兴奋，亏他还总跟别人说自己戒酒了，兴头一上来就什么都抛诸脑后，真是真性情。

可是什么都没吃就开始喝酒是很容易醉的，接连喝了七八杯，山治觉得有点不对劲了。他转过头目光在整个包厢里扫了一圈，索隆正在一边喝酒，一边看着自己，面无表情。

山治觉得不能再喝下去了，对身边的人说：“我去趟卫生间。”便匆匆走出包厢。跌跌撞撞进了空无一人的卫生间，朝小隔间里面走去，在他准备关门的时候，却闯了一个人进来。

山治吃了一惊，虽说此刻视线有点模糊，但还是很肯定面前的男人是索隆，只有他的发色是鲜艳的绿。

山治醉了，大舌头地说了句：“绿……绿藻头？”

索隆一手揪住山治的衣领，一手从里面扣住了隔间的门。山治有点懵，这样他怎么上厕所？

其实索隆也不知道自己跟着山治来卫生间做什么，刚才一连串动作都没经过大脑，或者说，出于本能？现在两个人困在一个窄小的隔间里面……

要不，现在趁他神志不清揍他一顿？索隆把山治的衣领攥得紧了些，举起拳头准备向山治脸上招呼，山治却微微张开嘴，喷出一股酒的清香。

索隆有一瞬间的恍然，他目光往下移，在山治那两片饱满而红润的唇瓣上停住了。索隆缓缓凑过去，想闻仔细了那股酒香。快要碰上的时候，不料山治猛然推开自己的脸，索隆还没回过神来，就听到哗的一声——山治吐了，还他妈的吐了自己一身。


	7. 手感真好

07.手感真好

山治吐出来感觉好很多了，但是索隆感觉很不好！从来没有人敢惹自己，但是这个山治，总是一而再再而三地试图挑战自己！嘲笑他路痴就算了，踩他那脚踩得那么狠也算了，跟公司里那些女的调情也勉强能忍一忍，但是他跟艾斯又搞的什么名堂？还有今天吐了自己一身，自己刚才还想亲他？！

靠，什么情况。索隆低吼了一声，自己没醉，但是脑子乱哄哄的。

索隆把山治从小隔间里拖出来，他受不了小隔间里酸腐的气味，没走两步，卫生间就冲进来了一帮喝得半醉不醉的人，正是剧组里面的人，唉，他们真是玩疯了。那群人看到面前的一幕都惊讶得说不出话了，索隆的衣物都脏了，他们没想过索隆也有这么狼狈的时候。众人目光往旁边移了下，山治红着脸大口喘气，衣领也开了露出漂亮的锁骨。众人有点不知所措，有一两个新人看到这么香艳的画面都红了脸。

索隆看着他们脸色不停变换，知道他们肯定误会了什么，解释道：“他吐了我一身。”

众人点点头，看得出来。但是他们更想知道点别的什么。

索隆黑了脸：“我跟他，什么都没有发生。”

众人再次点点头，哦，我们又没有说你们发生过什么。

索隆说完就把山治拖走了，他懒得跟他们解释。索隆把山治拖回包厢，这时候香克斯过来拍拍他的肩膀说：“哎，索隆！山治他喝醉了？哈哈哈哈，没想到这么弱，这点他可要跟你好好学习，咱们圈内出了名的千杯不倒先生！”

索隆还是很受被人夸的这一套的，尤其是酒量这一方面他胜过山治，不自觉地有些飘飘然。所以当香克斯说出“山治怎么办啊？要不你送他回去吧，反正你都没醉，认得路，没事儿。”  
这样的话时，索隆想都没想就应下了。

然后索隆就犯难了——放什么屁，就算没醉也不认得路啊！况且又不知道山治住哪儿，往哪儿送啊！所以后来索隆还是打了部出租车把山治带回了自己那栋市区外的别墅。索隆在这个城市里有两套房子，一套在闹市区内，是间两百平方米的公寓，接近诺亚娱乐公司，工作非常方便，另一套在市区外，是栋三层别墅。之所以把人送去别墅，是因为比较安全，不会被狗仔拍到。

一回到家索隆就换下脏衣服，洗了个热水澡，洗完才想起被自己扔在客厅的山治还醉得不省人事。他走过去，看见山治微微蜷起了身体，脸很红，像只煮熟的虾一样可爱。

可爱？索隆立刻打住。今晚自己真的太奇怪了。可是他安静的时候还真是有点……停停停！现在不是想这个的时候！

现在应该想想怎么把这个人给处理了。啧。还是先扔到浴缸里洗洗吧。

索隆放了半缸热水，跟山治说：“好了，下去洗吧。”山治茫然地看着索隆。索隆真是一个头两个大了，敢情还要自己帮他脱衣服是不是？索隆都没试过这么伺候人的。

利索地脱了山治的上衣和长裤，看到山治的皮肤因为酒精作用而染上了粉红色，索隆感觉有点燥热，真是性感得诱人犯罪。索隆知道自己有感觉了，对一个讨厌到极点的男人产生感觉……他已不感到惊讶，今天值得惊讶的事情已经多得数不清了。

索隆艰难地决定再帮山治脱完最后的内裤就罢手。但是脱到一半山治好像不乐意了，长腿胡乱一踢，把索隆踢到浴室的门板上，嘭的一声巨响，幸好门的质量好，不然索隆真的考虑直接把人打晕的。

不用索隆这么出手，山治踢完那一脚之后就安静下来了，似乎感觉已经没有了威胁，警惕慢慢降低，然后直接睡过去了。索隆一个箭步接住山治往后倒的身体，吓出一身冷汗。然后索隆顺手捏了捏山治的腰。

嗯，手感真好。


	8. 昨晚发生了什么

08.昨晚发生了什么

索隆并不指望一个晕睡过去的人能自己洗澡。他小心翼翼地褪去山治的内裤，把他放进浴缸里，嗯水温刚刚好，打点泡泡涂抹在他身上，用热水冲了两三次，洗完帮他擦干身体，打横抱起，再轻轻地放在一楼客房的大床上。

经过这番折腾，索隆后背出了层薄汗。其实今晚不应该去卫生间堵他，也不应该把他送来这里，不应该帮他脱衣服洗澡，更不应该对他产生生理反应……索隆感觉此时此刻命运给他开了个玩笑，好像有些事偏离了从前的生活轨迹一般，这种抓不住实质的飘渺无定让索隆隐隐地不安。

难得索隆大半个夜晚都没睡好，山治却一睡睡到接近中午。最后山治是被饿醒的，一睁开眼发现自己正在陌生的房间里睡着陌生的床，他轻轻地动了一下手臂，发现自己的衣服已经被人换了，现在贴身穿着一套柔软的丝绸睡衣，里面甚至连内裤都没有穿，能够感受到丝绸贴在皮肤上的独特触感。

完了，山治心中警铃大作。他砰的一声撞开房门，大喊了一声。然后看见索隆从二楼的房间里走出来。

“吵什么。”索隆打着哈欠走下楼梯，神色不佳地看着吵醒自己的人。

“你？！你家？！”山治肩膀微微颤抖。

“我，我家。”言简意赅地回答了山治的问题，索隆察觉到对方表现出的明显的排斥，有些不悦：“你喝醉了吐我一身，我还好心送你一程。没印象？”

山治扶额，头还有点痛：“呿，为什么不是可爱的女士送我啊。还有，这是怎么回事？”说罢指了指被换上的衣服。

“脏衣服拿去洗了，现在还没干，我已经让人买了新的，拿去试试吧。”索隆语气生硬地说：“还有问题么？”

“还有一个问题，”山治沉默片刻，最终还是问了出口：“你没对我做什么吧？”虽然提这个问题很尴尬，搞得自己扭捏地不像个男人样儿，但是山治很在意——如果他真的敢碰我，我他妈一脚踢爆他那里！

索隆半眯起眼睛：“没有。你想让我对你做什么？”

山治这回是彻底放下了心头大石，语气也变得和缓了：“那就好，我讨厌被男人碰。”

索隆闻言，不露痕迹地别过脸去：“你想多了。”果然娜美给的资料是真的，山治以前真的遇到这种事。虽然，娱乐圈里潜规则太多了，自己也见惯不怪，反正以自己的地位和实力谁都威胁不了自己，但是一想到这种事情曾经发生在他身上……心头就燃起莫名的怒火。

山治点点头，表示最好是自己想多了，对于两年前的事情他还是心有余悸。“抱歉，刚才语气重了点。”

索隆似乎不想多谈，换了个话题：“既然都醒了就一起吃个午饭吧，你不饿？”

“嗯，要不要试试我的手艺？”没想到山治会突然这么说，索隆有点惊愕地看向山治，露出了一个笑容。不是任何一部影视作品中坏坏的或冷酷的笑，山治发现自己还没见识过索隆这种笑容。

太好看了。山治忍不住转开了视线。

吃过午饭后，山治才发现自己手机原来没电了，急急忙忙充上电开了机发现好多未接来电，都是罗打来的。山治回拨了罗的电话，跟他简单地说明了情况，罗才放心。然后罗开车把山治接走了，先送山治回家一趟收拾点东西再送去剧组。而索隆直接去了剧组。


	9. 化妆以后

09.化妆以后

索隆和山治都是下午去剧组报到的，他们不知道仅仅一个上午，他们在卫生间里的事情以及索隆带山治回家的事情已经在剧组里传开了。娱乐圈是流言蜚语滋生的温床，此话不假。

山治一到剧组就觉得浑身不对劲，那些人这样看自己是几个意思？搞不懂。山治过去跟香克斯打招呼。香克斯见是山治来了，大力地拍了拍他的肩膀：“山治，你酒量太差劲了！怎么样，现在好些了吗？”

“好点了，谢谢导演关心。”我记得昨晚一直灌我酒的人中你是其中一个啊，香克斯。山治好气又好笑。

跟香克斯聊了几句后，山治要去化妆间找人给他上妆。当他推开门的时候，围成一圈说悄悄话的小姐姐们脸一阵红一阵白，很快就散开了，该干嘛干嘛去。山治有点尴尬，觉得自己好像进来的不是时候。其中一个小姐姐拿起化妆工具，示意山治坐在自己对面，山治乖乖地坐下来由着她在自己脸上涂涂抹抹。

以前做平面模特的时候也总是要化妆，也是这个感觉，粉刷在脸上轻轻地扫的感觉。多久没有过了？太久了……

化妆师见山治脸色不太好：“山治先生，您怎么了？”

“没事，”山治拉回飘远的思绪，难得美女来关心自己，内心嘿嘿地笑：“是你给我化妆，我感到很幸福。”

化妆师脸一红，羞涩地问：“山治先生不要拿我说笑啦。”这么说着，动作更轻柔了，谁都喜欢跟温柔的人共事，尤其是不摆架子的明星更是少见，她们这些给人做事的平时总要看别人脸色，说不出的苦和累。但是面前的山治先生，好像不是那种难以相处的人吧？

娱乐圈还有一条黄金定律，那就是——你怎么对别人，别人就怎么对你。山治和化妆师有一搭没一搭地聊着，不仅是化妆师本人，连同化妆间内其他后勤人员都能感受到山治的人格魅力——温柔，善良，绅士，有时如同高贵的王子，有时又像邻家大哥哥。

不一会儿，山治就跟她们熟了。可能是放开了胆吧，其中一个小姐姐问：“山治先生，听说昨晚你喝醉酒，是索隆先生送你回去的啊，你们关系很好吗？”山治想了想，好像不是吧，索隆之前不是还针对自己吗，咦，对了，为什么昨晚他那么做呢。

见山治不说话，她有点着急地解释道：“索隆先生总是对人一副冷冰冰的模样，啊我不是故意说索隆先生坏话的，只不过……你也知道的山治先生，那是事实嘛。所以，所以我听到这个消息很惊奇……”说话声越来越小。

“唔，跟他的关系啊……”说好吧，又不尽然；说不好吧，谁会这么说啊！山治决定避重就轻：“他是个很敬业的演员，我很期待跟他的对手戏。”

“噢噢噢，”其他人纷纷点头，似乎这个答案就已经让她们很满意了。那位提问的小姐姐也吁了口气，害羞地对山治笑了笑：“嗯，我们也很期待山治先生和索隆先生的对手戏！”几个人偷偷地交换了眼色，脸上浮起一抹迷之笑容。

片刻后看到上了妆的山治，她们都不禁吸了口气。山治的脸型本来就好看，五官精致而立体，白皙的皮肤吹弹可破，色泽粉嫩的嘴唇微微翘起，尤其是那双湛蓝的眼睛有把对方吸引进去的魔力，化妆师在帮山治画眼妆的时候试了好几次都不满意效果，最后尝试眼部裸妆，一下子找到那种感觉了——不加任何修饰，山治的眼睛就能很好地演绎出祁曦的空灵和素净。

弄好发型，穿好戏服，山治就来到了片场，大家都暗暗地惊叹了一番，索隆也一时怔愣。


	10. 第一场对手戏

10.第一场对手戏

《日出长安》说的是，卫满惹到汉武帝，然后汉武帝一举灭了卫满的朝鲜国，并且屠杀了整个家族，身为卫满私生子的祁曦却逃过一劫。汉武帝在位时广招贤士辅助自己建立伟业，偶然听说民间有个叫祁曦的高人才华横溢，就命人把他召进朝廷。

祁曦一直对汉武帝态度不冷不热，没有对待帝王的应有的尊重和敬畏，汉武帝却很爱惜祁曦这位人才，对他很宽容甚至能说得上是纵容。朝廷大臣们嫉妒祁曦，但又拿他没办法，因为祁曦总能提出对国家和人民有益的独特见解，帮了汉武帝不少。后来汉武帝变得昏庸，固执、偏激、心情捉摸不定。祁曦的政敌查出了祁曦的身世并禀告了汉武帝，汉武帝怒不可遏，狠狠地羞辱了祁曦。

发怒不是因为祁曦的身世，而是因为他这么信任祁曦，祁曦却一直瞒着自己，原来自己从来就不曾得到过对方的信任。等汉武帝冷静下来就后悔了，他要跟祁曦好好谈谈，却找到祁曦的尸身。祁曦的自戕带给汉武帝巨大的刺激。晚年汉武帝自我反省过错，重启汉初的休养生息、轻徭薄赋致使国势趋于稳定，为昭宣中兴奠定了基础。

汉代史学家班固在《汉书》中称赞汉武帝：“后嗣得遵洪业，而有三代之风。如武帝之雄才大略，不改文、景之恭俭，以济斯民，虽《诗》、《书》所称何有加焉。”但没有一位史学家敢把祁曦写进正史，一是有损汉武帝如同太阳般光辉的形象，二是他们不敢对汉武帝和祁曦的关系捕风捉影妄下评论。于是后人只能在野史中了解祁曦这个人，至于故事的真假，已无法辨认。剧本就在这里画下句号。

今天是山治进剧组的第一场戏，也是跟饰演男一号汉武帝的索隆的第一场对手戏。演的是汉武帝跟祁曦站在城墙上说话，然后仆人上前跟汉武帝说了几句话，瞬间打破了融洽的气氛，汉武帝大怒，两人的关系彻底决裂。这是整部戏的高潮，最精彩的部分，演员们不免紧张起来。

山治闭上眼，做了个深呼吸，让自己放松下来。

投入到工作状态中的香克斯非常认真，一点都不像平时嘻嘻哈哈的模样。随着主演到位，香克斯坐回监视器后调整好机位，神色凝重地给场记一个手势。“3，2，1，Action！”

祁曦脸上浮现出隐秘的笑容，他静静地看着汉武帝的侧脸，被阳光削出了优美的线条。汉武帝目视远方，正滔滔不绝地讲着自己的治国方略。但祁曦并没有完全听进去，他能感受到的全是汉武帝发自内心的兴奋和豪气，他有种冲动，想相信他做的决定，想相信他说的未来，想毫无保留地从心底真正接纳这位君王。

“众人皆说，朕雄才大略，开一代盛世，却不知，爱卿你功不可没。”汉武帝转过头来，嘴角弯起好看的角度。

祁曦淡然垂下目光：“在下无意于利禄功名。”

汉武帝叹了口气：“你总是这样，从不接受朕的赏赐，甚至只是一句称赞。你……就像不食人间烟火的神灵。”

祁曦将双手垂在身侧，对汉武帝微不可见地摇了摇头：“陛下谬赞，在下……也是有私心的。”一开始自己并不想进宫，虽然他不恨汉武帝弄得自己国破家亡，反正他也不在乎那些抛弃了自己的所谓家人，但是他认为汉武帝是个残暴尚武的君主，并不愿意为他做事。后来是汉武帝三番四次邀请的诚意打动了他，他才答应进宫。不同于汉武帝对他无条件般的信任，他对汉武帝却是不冷不热，他心里不敢放下戒备，不敢回应这份沉甸甸的感情。但如今……

如今，祁曦终于明白了自己的心意，目光逐渐变得清明。只想帮这个人打江山，想跟这个人一起站在城墙上眺望整片被征服的大地，就像现在一样。

汉武帝敏感地捕捉到了祁曦眼神的变化，迟疑地说：“爱卿……”祁曦缓缓地抬起眼皮正视汉武帝，是坚定不容置喙的目光。汉武帝心头猛然一紧：“你……”。


	11. 拍戏的默契

11.拍戏的默契

这时张公公满头大汗地跑了过去，汉武帝不悦地皱起眉头，瞪了张公公一眼，感觉有些事情明明差一步就能变得明朗起来，却又刚好差一步。“干什么，风急火燎的。”

“皇上，皇上，大事不好了。”张公公好像说完才发现祁曦也在现场一般，心虚地吞了吞口水，附在汉武帝耳边说了些话。祁曦听不清楚，但是他感觉到汉武帝看着自己的目光是一寸一寸地变冷。

“滚！”汉武帝怒不可遏地朝张公公大吼，张公公吓得屁滚尿流地告退了。祁曦疑惑地看着汉武帝，他很少见到陛下盛怒的样子，汉武帝也直勾勾地看着他。

“你是不是瞒着我什么？”汉武帝脸色铁青，紧紧地握住双拳。

祁曦强忍心中的不安，他瞒住汉武帝的事情实在是太多了。“在下不懂……”

“不懂？事到如今你还想瞒着我。你跟卫满是什么关系，说！”汉武帝的指关节咔咔作响，心中愤怒到极点。

祁曦浑身一颤，这个秘密还是被他发现了，身体有种瞬间被掏空的无力感，长久背负着重担的灵魂却得到解脱：“就是陛下听到的那样。”他知道，真相大白的一天，就是一切都结束的时候。

汉武帝嘴唇气得一抖一抖的，双眼因激动而冲了血：“你的私心就是潜伏在朕身边找机会为你父亲报仇雪恨吧？不要脸的东西，竟然欺骗朕，这么多年了，这么多年……滚，滚！从朕眼前消失！立刻！”

原来这些年你给的信任都是假的，根本不堪一击。最终，我还是不能陪你走下去的。自己的心意再是没机会说出来了，也幸好没说出来。否则，真是自取其辱。

城墙上的大风吹得祁曦衣袂翻滚，长发飞舞，他缓缓地后退两步，用一种近乎决绝的姿态转过身去，带着他最后的清高与孤傲，头也不回地走了。站在他背后的人，深不见底的眼睛第一次氤氲起了雾气。

“卡！”

香克斯反复地慢进快退检查着拍摄下来的画面，越来越满意。山治还有点没缓过来，眼神空洞如同死人般，不剩一滴感情。直到索隆走过去拽了一把他的肩膀，他才回过神来。

“还好吧？”索隆问。

“我没事。”山治答。

索隆这才松开手。不得不说，刚才跟山治对戏的时候，被他的表演震撼到了，山治既带出了祁曦淡然中带着孤傲的气质，又把整个心思的转换细腻地表现了出来。本来以为新人拍戏总会NG几次，没想到一条过。“演得很好。”

山治一愣，见对方满脸真诚地夸自己，感到几分愉悦：“谢谢。”他对索隆的印象稍微好了些。

香克斯把索隆和山治叫了过去，三人一边看着监视器里的拍摄成果，一边讨论些镜头转换和剪辑的细节。“哇这张，真好看。”香克斯按下暂停键，画面定格在祁曦准备说出心意时两人的对望，一边是清澈而坚定的，一边是既紧张又期待的。“还有这张，太棒了。”这次画面定格在了片段最后那个镜头，近景是山治倔强清冷的眼神，远景是索隆愤怒中夹杂着委屈的表情。

“我都怀疑你们是不是真的第一次合作，这么有默契，哈哈哈哈哈。看来这部剧会拍得很顺利啊！”香克斯开心得直拍大腿。索隆闻言不禁看向山治，发现山治也看向了自己。


	12. 官方重磅消息

12.官方重磅消息

由于《日出长安》剧组官方微博早早就放出索隆是男主角的消息，这部戏受到了粉丝们的关注，尤其是女粉丝们的高度关注。以前她们以为自己肯定不会看严肃的历史剧，现在才发现冲着索隆也必须看啊，必须支持男神的作品吼！

当《日出长安》剧组官方微博放出完整的演员表及定妆照的时候，粉丝们又激动了一把。微博上一片嚎叫。

“嗷嗷！我家索大也太帅了吧！”  
“索大娶我娶我娶我！”  
“你们都让开，索大是我的！”  
“等一下，只有我注意到了山治吗？”  
“山治？是不是之前尼桑微博上@的那个啊？”  
“好像是的耶，他在这里演祁曦耶。”  
“哇这个祁曦的颜我舔！”  
“为索隆大call！为山治打call！好期待上映啊啊啊！”  
……

没过多久，《日出长安》剧组官方微博又放出了几张剧照作为重磅预告，再次上了热搜。只因为里面有两张剧照特别吸睛——一张是索隆与山治的对望，另一张是山治决然离去而索隆站在原地，精修过的图片比起刚拍出来的更加完美。粉丝们完全沸腾起来。

“索隆！你怎么能这样看着山治！”  
“哟嚯，色气满满的感觉！”  
“看这架势，山治你不会是抛弃了索隆吧？”  
“山治别走啊！索隆会很心痛的！山治回来！”  
“天呐，隔着屏幕都能闻到狗粮的香气。”  
“索隆和山治好配啊，有人想的跟我一样吗？”  
“我我我！楼上的握个爪！”  
“完了，是心动的感觉。看完他们俩的剧照突然文思泉涌想写篇耽美文怎么办！”  
“开坑啊大大！我支持你！更新记得@我！”  
……

更为震惊的是，索隆转发了剧照的那条微博，并且@了山治：“山治，合作愉快。希望大家多多支持新人，给予鼓励。[拍掌][拍掌]”这波操作让粉丝们都窒息了——整条微博只提到了山治！

山治毫不意外地在网络上红了，也毫不意外地越来越忙了。公司想趁着话题热度未减给山治多点出镜的机会，就给山治安排了一支MV的拍摄，为ASL乐队即将推出的新专辑里面的主打歌《沉沦》拍MV。

《沉沦》是一首抒情慢板，唱出了痴情男子失恋后的心声。歌曲的故事性不强，MV导演也似乎不想强加情节，于是山治拿到MV剧本后第一个想法就是……有难度。

没有跟女主角的对手戏，没有台词，全靠面部表情和肢体语言，配合着歌词演绎出来。整支MV里只有山治——从山治的下巴没入水中的那一刻起，到中间山治需要在水中挣扎，挣扎无果，再次挣扎，再次挣扎无果，直到最后沉到水底。

山治不知道自己能否驾驭得住，演不好会毁了ASL的主打歌。

罗看出山治的犹豫，鼓励他：“山治，这是个好机会。ASL也会非常欢迎你出演的。”

“我知道……好吧，我尽量做到最好。”索隆的名字在山治脑海里一闪而过。要不，找个机会请教一下索隆吧？

“嗯，你一定可以的。你都不知道这几天你微博粉丝又涨了好几十万。”话音刚落，罗突然想起微博上有群粉丝给山治和索隆乱拉郎配就感到好笑，虽然那些照片拍得很有感觉，但是罗还是无法想象出索隆和山治谈恋爱的画面。

山治好奇罗想到什么开心事，罗只摆手不语。


	13. MV里的人鱼线

13.MV里的人鱼线

《日出长安》的拍摄顺利进行中，虽然山治和索隆私底下接触的次数不多，但仍丝毫不影响他们拍摄时的默契。基本上他俩演对手戏都是一条过，剧组工作人员巴不得他们多点对手戏，这样每天也能早点收工。

天气越来越热了，大家都不想在室外多呆一刻。所以当香克斯满脸愉悦地宣布收工的时候，大家脸上都绽开了笑容。

山治叫住准备离开的索隆：“呃，索隆！有空吗？公司让我给ASL的新歌《沉沦》拍MV，但是我不知道……不知道怎么演比较好。”

“没失过恋？”索隆眼神暗了暗。

“没。没谈过。”山治觉得有些尴尬，却还是如实回答了索隆。

索隆“哦”一声，听不出任何情绪。“上我车吧，带你去个地方。”

山治跟着索隆上了黑色的保姆车。保姆车最大的好处就是能给明星提供私密空间，因为它的驾驶座跟乘客座是有隔板隔开的，而且车上的帘子一拉，外面什么也看不见了。

一路上，他俩都没有说话。山治有点紧张，手不自觉地伸进口袋里摸烟盒。他瞄了一眼坐在旁边的索隆，索隆正靠在宽大的主动式头枕上闭着眼歇息。山治这才端详起索隆的侧脸——这张以前总会在荧幕上看到的脸如今却离自己这么近。不得不说，索隆是挺帅的，好看的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇……此时索隆倏地睁开眼，吓得山治绷紧了身体。

“看够了？”看着山治脸上藏不住的错愕，索隆的心情就非常好。

“谁看你了！”

索隆当然不信，他看山治现在就像偷吃糖果却被逮了个正着的小孩一样。“你刚才明明就在看我。”

“看你干什么？别自以为是啊。”

索隆满头黑线，心想山治真是个别扭的家伙，连这个都不敢承认。

原来索隆要带山治去的地方，就是上次山治喝醉酒待过一晚上的别墅，最顶层有个超大的露天游泳池。

索隆二话不说地脱掉上衣和裤子，见山治眼巴巴地看着自己，突然觉得有些好笑：“你倒是脱呀。”

剧本里好像没说要脱啊……算了，我也不想弄湿衣服。山治这才反应过来，三两下脱得只剩内裤。山治突然想起来那还是索隆买给自己的内裤，脸刷地一下红了。

索隆却没注意到山治的脸色变化，因为他的全部注意力都放在了山治漂亮的人鱼线上。上次帮他洗澡的时候居然没留意到……索隆相信这绝对是MV的一大卖点。

索隆忽然推了山治一把，把正准备热身的他推下了深水区。毫无心理准备的山治呛了几口水，手脚本能地胡乱地划，想抓住点什么，但是四周什么都没有，想要上岸，但是腿再用力蹬也触不到池底，想喊救命，但是岸上那个绿发男人正用着一种冷漠的眼神看着自己。

山治的心咯噔一下。

游泳池的水加了消毒粉，猛地刺激眼球的痛感和水流撞击耳膜的痛感，一阵阵地吞噬着山治的知觉。山治突然感到很愤怒，又感到很难过。

过了一会儿索隆才跳下水，从后面抓住了山治。山治用仅存的一丝知觉感受到有只手臂穿过他的胳肢窝，扣住了自己的前胸。是索隆，这个混.蛋！呼。骂归骂，山治倒是心安地卸下了全身的压力，由着索隆把自己带上岸。

等山治平复好呼吸后，索隆说：“刚才感觉怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？你他.妈想谋杀啊？”山治边说边侧着头捣鼓灌进耳朵里的水，余怒未消。

“谋杀你还有必要救你吗？”索隆翻了个白眼，“其实你刚才的表演挺好的，动作很到位，不过表情欠缺了一点……”

山治再生气也明白索隆刚才是有心帮自己的，他抹了把脸，说：“欠缺了一点什么？”

“愤怒有了，悲伤有了，绝望有了，还差点不舍和眷恋。”

“对着你这张臭男人的脸怎么可能不舍和眷恋……”山治撇撇嘴。

“你说什么？”索隆的大手穿过柔软的金色发丝，紧紧地按住了山治的后颈，把山治的头拉向自己：“我就要你好好看着我。”

“喂——！”索隆的脸突然在自己面前放大好几倍，山治迅速推开索隆的脸往后退，不料踩空再次跌进游泳池。

在游泳池里呆着也好，不仅要抓紧时间练习表演，还能掩盖住砰砰的心跳声。


	14. 人鱼王子

14.人鱼王子

很快就到了拍摄MV的日子。

山治看了眼摄像机的位置，有一架吊在水面上方，有一架放在水底，微微调整了自己的站位，闭上眼睛酝酿情绪。

MV导演盯着监视器，让人把灯光调暗一点。一切准备就绪后朝场记点了点头。“准备，开始！”话音刚落，山治浑身的气质骤然一变，他缓缓睁开眼，眼底翻滚着复杂的情绪。

本来导演对起用新人心怀不满，特别是这种高难度的MV，新人如果演得不好，不仅容易搞砸了这首主打歌，而且还会拉低自己的作品水平，所以他当时是极力反对新人出演的。但是如今——他在监视器后面愣住了，主角还没入水，演技就已惊艳了全场。

随后山治入水、挣扎、沉沦一系列表演都非常出色。导演猛地拍了下椅子的扶手，起身大喊：“完美！”

所有人都以为准备收工的时候，索隆却在导演耳边说了几句话，导演若有所思地点点头，然后对山治说：“山治，等会儿在水中挣扎的时候把上衣给脱了。”说完转过头去对所有人说：“我们再来一遍，人员和道具各就各位！”

山治默默地看了索隆一眼，不知道这家伙什么时候来的。但是有他在，山治就忍不住回想起那张靠得很近的脸……

山治又拍了一遍，这次的反响比上一次更好。导演在监视器里反反复复地看着片子，挑不出任何瑕疵。

拍完之后山治就上了岸。他发现有个女工作人员拿手机对着他拍，于是回以一笑。后来那位女工作人员把拍到的视频发到微博，并且一连发了十几个感叹号：请允许我在这里吹爆山治啊啊啊你真的太帅了！MV里大秀人鱼线啊血槽已空！我的人鱼王子！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

视频里的男人身材非常好，肤白如凝脂，极为引人注目，尤其是V形人鱼线，更是让人挪不开视线。他整张脸都被水打湿了，头发被他梳到脑后还在滴水。

这时候索隆走过来，递给他一瓶矿泉水。山治不客气地接过来，拧开瓶盖儿咕噜噜地往喉咙里灌水。

“你慢点喝。”

山治抹了抹嘴边因为喝得太快而流出来的水：“你怎么来了？”

“来看你。”索隆咧嘴一笑。

“呿。”山治也笑了，“满意吗？”

“嗯，不错，动作和表情都拿捏得很好。你刚才在水里想什么呢？”

“无可奉告。”山治神秘地眨眨眼。

“哎山治，”这时罗拿着毛巾走了过来，“快披上，别感冒了。现在去更衣室吗？”

“好的。”山治一边应着罗，一边看向了索隆：“我走了。谢谢你。”

“去吧。”索隆笑意更深了些，“再见。”

“你和索隆关系什么时候变得这么好的？”罗小声问山治。

嗯？山治惊讶地反问：“好吗？呃……拍这个MV之前，我去请教他，他帮了我不少忙。”

罗心想这样挺好的。他还是第一次看见索隆在戏外笑得这么开心。他有预感，山治要火了。


	15. 他的来历

15.他的来历

山治真的火了。

继官方剧照的流出、索隆微博上力挺之后，ASL新专辑《The One》的大卖再次把山治的人气推向高处。推出主打歌《沉沦》的第一天，MV播放量就破了千万，转发量更是不断飙升。而在如今这个数字时代，已经很少有人会买实体唱片了，但是《The One》发行一个月之后仍然有数不清的新粉旧粉疯狂抢购，不可不谓是业界的奇迹，此事被许多官方媒体反复宣传。

“反正ASL乐队的女粉丝一看MV就被山治迷倒了，那些评论都在问山治的来历。反正山治现在是红了，我看他微博粉丝一下子涨了十几万……喂索隆，你到底有没有在听啊？”娜美不自觉地提高音量，他总不好好听人话，真让她头疼。

“啊？”索隆把落在窗外的目光收回来，不明就里地问。

“我说，那个山治最近话题量很高，你不是跟他搭档拍《日出长安》么，你不怕他一个男二抢戏？到时候那些媒体拿你跟他比来比去的。”虽说山治红，连带电视剧红，连带索隆的诺亚娱乐公司红，是件好事啊。但娜美隐隐觉得不爽，现在山治的名字不是跟ASL乐队捆绑着就是跟索隆捆绑着，总有种自家明星被消费的感觉。而当事人还一脸无所谓，真是奇了怪了。以前索隆可是对这种事情深恶痛绝啊！

“你担心这个？”索隆随意地靠在真皮办公椅上，“他要抢戏最好，电视剧更有看头。”对上娜美好像看陌生人一样的眼光，索隆知道娜美没和山治接触过，所以才会这样想。“他不是那种千方百计消费我的人，我也不怕被他消费。随得那些人说去罢。好了，不说这个，让你做的事情做得怎么样了？”

“你说在巴洛克娱乐公司安插眼线啊？嘻嘻搞定了，有我娜美办不来的事情么。”娜美优雅地把橙色碎发捋到耳后，“不过啊，你可别告诉我你是因为他——”

“是因为他。”索隆双臂交叉叠于脑后，“他现在红了，难保不会被以前的仇家盯上。我在保护我公司的艺人。有问题？”

“……”娜美用极度怀疑的眼光扫视了索隆一番，总觉得索隆哪里不对劲。真的只是这样吗？

她灵光一闪，突然想到一件事：“刚才的话题我还没说完，山治现在火了，以前一些事情都被知情人翻了出来，虽然现在没造成太大影响，但是以后就难说了。”

“啧，查到什么了？”

“唉，反正就是人红是非多呗。有人问人鱼王子这么好看现在才红，哦，山治就是人鱼王子。然后有人说山治因为耍大牌不配合摄影工作所以被模特圈圈内人唾弃，现在才不得不转战影视圈。有人说山治疑似吸毒，现在戒了毒但是习惯性动作改不了，所以烟瘾这么大。还有人说……”

“够了。”索隆不想听，真他.妈.的这群网络喷子什么都敢说。“立刻把负面消息全部压下去。找出散布谣言的人，看看他们是不是一伙的，受人指使还是怎么样……没有人提潜规则的事？”

“没有。”娜美笃定地摇了摇头。

“哼。”索隆大概猜到了。

娜美看着索隆凝重的表情，也大概猜到了。


	16. 抓住耳朵的唯一

16.抓住耳朵的唯一

连ASL乐队也没想到新专辑不仅抓住了中国歌迷的心，还收割了一大批日韩歌迷，连日本著名乐评人马尔科也大加赞赏，评价它是“抓住耳朵的唯一”。有人还说在专辑签售会上看到了马尔科……

“哎，马尔科真的去了专辑签售会？”罗放下手中的报纸，面露惊讶地看向一旁大口吃肉的路飞。“喔喂——”一不留神路飞就盯上了自己碗里的！

路飞摸摸肚皮，满足地打了个饱嗝：“啊！好吃，嘿嘿嘿。”

罗的额头蹦出几条黑线：“……”

“唔，你说的马尔科是谁啊？”路飞歪着头，努力在脑海里搜索关于马尔科的信息。

“那天是不是有个一口气买一百张专辑的金发男人？”看路飞一脸茫然，罗又加了句：“长得像个菠萝的？”并指了指报纸上那张抓拍的模糊的照片。

“哦哦哦！我想起来了。”路飞点点头，“他超酷的，我出道以来第一次碰到这样的粉丝。啊，应该不算粉丝了，他说想跟我们做朋友，然后就互加了微信。”

“你知道他有多厉害吗？简单一句话也会影响音乐界的风向。”罗弹了一下路飞的额头，“有他支持你们，以后想不火都难啊。”

“没想到那个菠萝头这么厉害啊。”路飞眼睛瞬间变星星状。

跟路飞的后知后觉不一样，艾斯和萨博早就听闻过马尔科这个人，但看见真人仍是第一次。

自从跟马尔科互加微信后，艾斯经常受到马尔科发来的语音骚扰，问他起床了没，吃饭了没，睡觉了没……在他看来这确实跟骚扰差不多。

“嗨，”是马尔科带着磁性的慵懒嗓音，“睡了吗？”

“还没睡。”与马尔科相反，艾斯习惯打字，也最喜欢打字。

“有兴趣出来喝一杯吗？”马尔科笑着问。但艾斯感觉到对方有点紧张，因为作为乐队主唱的他很容易就捕捉到声线的丝丝颤抖，尽管马尔科掩饰着。

艾斯也有点紧张，除了签售会见过一面，除了这几天在微信上无关痛痒地聊过几句，他们就没什么互动，谈不上多亲密。这一来就直接约上了？

还没等艾斯想好怎么回复，对方又发来一条语音：“我今晚还在中国，明天就回日本了。”

“好吧。那我叫上萨博和路飞。”

“嗯。地址稍后发给你。”

艾斯毫不费力地找到了坐在吧台上的马尔科。“嗨，等很久了？”

“艾斯，你来了。坐吧。”马尔科拍了拍旁边的高脚旋转座椅。

“不好意思啊，萨博和路飞都没来，萨博今晚陪他女朋友，路飞说罗带他去了新开的烤肉馆，今晚就我跟你。”

“没事，没事。”马尔科微不可察地勾了勾嘴角，“是我想得不周到，我应该早点说的。”

于是他们痛快地喝起了酒，还扯了许多无厘头的话题，互相开开玩笑。艾斯心想，自己跟马尔科意外地聊得来，如果不是酒的口感一般般的话，就可能是非常完美的一个晚上了。

其实他不知道，马尔科在他来之前已经跟吧台服务员通过气，让他们在给艾斯的酒里兑点水，因为酒精浓度过高对身体不好。

他想艾斯尽兴，又要保护好艾斯的嗓子。


	17. 只是有点好奇

17.只是有点好奇

不知不觉已是深秋。

《日出长安》从夏天拍到现在一直非常顺利，差不多完成了四分之三的进度。导演香克斯拍戏有个习惯，就是不按剧本里的剧情发展那样按部就班地拍，所以对演员的演技要求可不是一般的高。

这天山治拍完和索隆的对手戏，刚想叫住索隆，就听见编剧巴基在叫自己。

“巴基老师，叫我什么事？”

“你要加戏吗？”巴基问，“剧本写的是你离开汉武帝之后，就只剩下尸体被汉武帝找到的镜头了。如果你想在这两个镜头之间再露个面的话，我可以改一下剧本。”

“不用了吧，我觉得现在的剧本就很好了。”山治摇头。

巴基有点惊讶。他这几天刷微博注意到山治的呼声很高，像这种剧未播人先火的例子不常见，可见山治迟早都会成为流量担当的。他从来遇到的都是一出道被人捧一捧就飘得要求自己给他加戏的新人，从没遇到过像山治这样低调又谦和的新人。

“真的不用？”巴基觉得自己这样问反倒有种强迫山治的感觉。山治还是摇头。

这样也好，巴基心想，反正自己也很满意现在的剧本。有时候，有些人，上一刻还在的，下一刻却永远消失了，这种感觉才是最让人难受的，也是最能煽动起观众的情绪的，不改更好。

跟巴基道别后，早已不见索隆的身影。山治其实只是想问索隆下周日有什么安排。但最近索隆拍完戏都走得匆匆，似乎有很多事情要忙。

山治点了根烟。只不过今天在剧组里无意中听到人们的讨论，纷纷猜测下周日索隆的生日自己会送什么礼物。

于是这件事就一直萦绕心头，挥之不去。

先不说是同一个公司的前后辈关系，也不说是同一个剧组的男一男二关系，就说之前拍MV索隆帮过自己，确实就是应该送礼的。嗯，就是这样的。

送什么好呢？山治会挑些女生喜欢的小礼品，但对于索隆，真的束手无策。

他想去翻索隆的微博，希望从中受到启发。

山治试着输入了几次微博账号和密码，均以失败告终，后来还是老老实实地问了罗。没办法，微博平时都交给罗打理，亲自登录的次数扳着手指头都能数出来。

登进去后山治又反应过来，原来看别人的微博不必非要登录自己的账号。

山治看到索隆发的微博都跟工作有关，这手表广告，那新戏宣传，啧，一条关于私生活的都没有，一个花边新闻都没有，好无聊嘛……嗯？他@过我？好像罗是跟我提过。

山治点开评论，却不料看到了一张图，令他无比震惊的图！！！

那条评论写着“祝你们百年好合”并附上了索隆捧着山治的脸亲吻的手绘图！！！

谁来告诉自己这是怎么一回事？网友们都疯了吗？

我和索隆……我和他什么都没有啊！这不会是个黑粉吧？

山治点进去发布那条评论的妹子的账号，里面po的全是关于索隆和自己的各种YY，置顶还写着支持Zoro和Sanji永远在一起，欢迎同好们进微信群浪什么的。点赞数五百多！山治激动得手抖。

不行了，再看下去连自己都要变得不正常了。山治利索地关了手机并揣进口袋里。

微……微信群？对啊，山治想起自己还没加索隆的微信，在微信里面问他不就行了么。山治又掏出手机，在剧组微信群里找到索隆并发了添加好友申请。然后又把手机揣进口袋里。

犹豫再三，山治再次掏出手机，开个微信小号，进了那个妹子建的微信群。

山治承认，他有那么一丁点儿，只是一丁点儿的，好奇。


	18. 又是米兰

18.又是米兰

索隆：“我通过了你的朋友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了”  
山治：“是我，山治。”  
索隆：“圈圈眉啊。”  
山治：“什么圈圈眉？老子有名字给你叫的。”  
索隆：“那你叫谁绿藻头呢！”  
山治：“你怎么知道的！”山治打了个冷颤，因为他给索隆设置的备注就是绿藻头。  
索隆：“……”索隆心想山治那天真的是喝断片了。  
索隆：“怎么突然加我了？”潜台词是质问对方这几个月都不加他微信吗？  
山治：“听说你下周日生日。”  
山治：“想要什么礼物？”  
索隆：“你送我？”  
山治：“[微笑][微笑]”这不是废话吗！  
索隆：“想吃你做的饭。”  
山治：“啊？”  
索隆：“但我下周不在国内。”  
山治：“去哪儿？”  
索隆：“米兰。”  
山治：“噢，那就吃不上了吧。”  
索隆：“你真的会给我做？”  
山治：“是啊，你不是要吗，可又送不了。要不你换一个？”  
索隆：“那不一定。”  
山治：“？？？”

山治等了很久，却没有等到下文。于是渐渐地有了睡意。

山治睡得很沉，因为第二天没有他的戏份，他可以在家睡到自然醒。醒来一看手机微信999+条消息，想起自己进了那个奇怪的群，不禁失笑。自己当时在想什么啊？

这时候罗打电话来告诉山治：“刚才突然收到公司通知，帮你接了个工作。你猜是什么？”

听罗的语气透着藏不住的喜悦，山治也高兴起来：“什么工作这么开心？”

罗说：“Surprise！给《男色》拍扉页。”

“什么？是真的吗？”山治怕是听错了又问一遍，还是得到相同的回答，激动得一下子从床上弹坐起来，“怎么可能！《男色》不是国内顶端时装杂志吗，怎么会找上我？”

过了好一阵子山治才消化了这个惊天消息。

虽然名叫《男色》，但它是十分正经的高质量杂志，专门介绍近期大热的品牌男装，能登上期刊的男星寥寥无几。以前山治当模特的时候，就想如果有一天自己会登上《男色》那该多好。没想到今天还是等到了这个机会。

“我什么时候骗过你。不过这次拍摄要去国外采风，也就是说下周你不能在剧组拍戏了。我已经帮你跟那边请假了。”

“等等，什么？下周要去国外？”山治闪过一个念头，不会是……“哪个国家？”

“意大利。具体来说是去意大利最发达的城市，米兰。”

山治眉头紧蹙，说道：“索隆也去米兰。”这不是个疑问句，而是个陈述句。“罗，你确定是今天早上公司突然通知的？”

罗就纳闷了，自己还没告诉他索隆也去，他是怎么知道的？“是啊。索隆拍的是《男色》的封面。你到时候跟索隆一起去。哦，我跟娜美也会去的。”

山治暗暗地握紧了拳头。“我知道了。我还有事，挂了。”挂掉电话之后，山治二话不说穿好衣服，他要去找索隆。

他要立刻找到他，问问他到底做了什么！


	19. 别做多余的事

19.别做多余的事

山治在剧组找到索隆的时候，索隆正在拍一个很重要的镜头。监视器中的索隆冷着脸，展开双臂让仆人为自己穿上沉重的龙袍。山治不得不承认，索隆扮演汉武帝真是高度还原，因为他浑身散发着高贵而不可侵犯的帝王气质。

剧组选角消息发出之后，山治在网上找到了那本写汉武帝和祁曦的野史，野史只是勾勒了故事的来龙去脉，却没有详细地说明汉武帝和祁曦的关系。这给了编剧巴基很大的发挥空间。

山治印象中的帝王形象一直较平面化。后来他试镜成功并接到剧本，将汉武帝和祁曦之间的对话读了不下百遍，每读一遍就多一些新的感受。他们的关系从头到尾都是君臣关系，但是他们的感情或许早就不那么简单了。

他并没有和别人讨论过这些感受，包括索隆。

而索隆作为男主角，真的能挑起整部剧的大梁。索隆不仅演出了帝王的威风凛凛和杀伐果断，还演出了帝王的不为人知的另一面。他诠释给人们看，原来硬朗的帝王也只不过是个具有血肉之躯的凡人罢了，他也有爱，也有恨，会对某人开怀大笑，也会对某人怒发冲冠。

《日出长安》因为汉武帝和祁曦的关系而变得耐人寻味，或者说，因为索隆和山治的演出而颇具张力。

山治一进来，索隆便注意到了。他没有看向他，因为他正在拍戏，不能分心。

半小时后，导演给了大家十分钟歇息时间，索隆才优哉游哉地走向山治。

索隆面无表情地问：“你今天没有戏份吧。怎么来了？”一想到山治专门来探班，心里就有点高兴。不过索隆只想把这份雀跃压在心底。

“我问你，你是不是去找《男色》那边的什么人给我弄了个扉页？”山治抓了抓头发，眼底写着困惑与不安。

索隆一时没反应过来。

山治以为索隆默许了，一把揪住对方的戏服，眼睛在喷火。“别做多余的事。我可不想欠你什么。”

对方露出的厌恶表情令索隆内心的火苗瞬间熄灭。

索隆拨开山治的手。

“啧。我是跟他们提到你了。不过我可没那么大能耐保准你一定能上。你以为《男色》那边的人好糊弄的？就算我想帮你弄个版面，也得人家认同你有这个资格。”

山治想了想，也是。《男色》严格的选人标准，圈内人人皆知。

气氛一度变得非常尴尬。

“那……到时候一起走吧？”山治讪讪地开口。

“这是邀请我？”

“你不是想吃我做的饭吗？到那边给你做。”

索隆冷冰冰的面色才有所缓解。“你答应我的，不许忘了。”

说完索隆就转身走了。尽管还有几分钟歇息时间，但索隆似乎不想理山治，自顾自地看剧本。

其实剧本怎么也读不进去。索隆的耳边只回响着山治说的一句话：我可不想欠你什么。

他不想欠我什么，难道就真的什么都不欠我么？

该死的。

我到底在想什么？


	20. 粉丝送机

20.粉丝送机

索隆要去米兰的消息在饭圈里已是众所周知的秘密了。粉丝们也是疯狂，连坐哪架飞机、几点的飞机也打听得一清二楚。

来了，来了！

在大批粉丝的追赶和簇拥下，索隆被几个保镖护在当中不疾不徐地走着。前面依然是可爱动人的经纪人娜美，后面是……是谁？

咦，我好想见过这个人？！粉丝们开始小声讨论起来。身穿连帽的长袖休闲装……手背有黑色纹身……让我想想，好像是经纪人吧……经纪人？索隆还有另一个经纪人？……不对不对，好像是山治的……

“啊啊啊啊啊是山治！山治！山治啊啊啊啊啊！”粉丝们终于看到罗身后的山治了。

天呐，原来这次索隆是跟山治一起行动的吗！有部分粉丝表示幸福得快要晕厥了。

山治觉得自己今天特别幸福——原来自己这么受欢迎，尤其是女生的欢迎。他笑眯眯地对大家挥了挥手。现场又是一片尖叫声。

山治真想呆在机场跟每一位女粉丝握个手抱一抱什么的，哈哈。前提是不理会索隆投来的一记眼刀。“快走了圈圈眉。”

“喂喂，”这家伙怎么当众叫我圈圈眉啊，可恶！“绿藻头你给我等着。”

山治快步地越过罗，径直走到索隆身边。其中两个保镖识眼色地走到山治的外面，把索隆和山治围在中间。

“白.痴绿藻头，”山治低声在索隆耳边说：“我看你是活腻了吧，敢在那么多女人面前叫我……叫我……”

“圈圈眉。”索隆回了句。

“你还叫！”山治气急败坏地低吼一声。

噗嗤。这个圈圈眉真逗。

其实索隆跟山治的年纪相差无几，但索隆由于有强大的背景以及这些年在圈内积攒了一定的资历，过早地尝到了成功的滋味，过早地接触到了一些不那么美好的东西。

他，索隆，是观众们喜欢的影星，是粉丝们追捧的偶像，是圈内人都恭维着或忌惮着的人物。只有山治会嘲笑他戏弄他，只有山治会吐自己一身事后还失忆，只有山治会跟自己肆无忌惮地说话，只有山治会像跟同龄人那样跟自己相处，只有山治会倔强地靠自身才华往上爬。

面对山治的时候，索隆发现原来自己也可以有不同的一面。那些二十年以来首次谋面的另一个自己，真实得不可思议。

粉丝们不舍的尖叫声把索隆的思绪拉了回来。原来他们已经走出大厅来到登机口了。还是有些狂热粉丝为了跟偶像坐同一架飞机而买了相应的机票，虽然她们不会真的出国，但是她们认为能在登机口远远地目送偶像上飞机就什么都值了。

其实粉丝基本没有机会在登机口碰见明星的，因为客舱乘务员都会让头等舱的乘客先进去，然后才让经济舱的乘客上机。殊不知山治因为女粉丝的事情过于激动，走走停停，索隆只好放慢脚步等山治跟上来。这么一来买了机票的粉丝也有机会跟偶像近距离接触了。

排队登机的时候，有个妹子想凑过去跟她的偶像索隆说句话，却在推搡中不小心绊了娜美一脚。娜美没站稳，撞到正在跟索隆说话的山治的后背上。

山治也一个趔趄。“小心！”身旁迅速伸来强有力的臂弯揽住山治的肩膀。


	21. 好像不那么讨厌了

21.好像不那么讨厌了

山治站稳后发现刚才那个冒失的妹子正呆呆地看向自己。她旁边还有一个正拿手机拍照的妹子。他尴尬地笑了笑：坏了，被妹子看见自己出糗的模样！啊不活了不活了，心痛至极！

没想到那两个妹子羞赧地回以一笑。看着她们红红的小脸蛋，山治才觉得自己从刚才的打击中又活了过来。

不一会儿他们就进了头等舱。按道理山治应该跟罗坐在一起，娜美跟索隆坐在一起，但山治一心跟娜美聊天，丝毫没有感觉到不妥地坐到娜美的旁边。

索隆不悦地瞪了山治一眼，山治没有注意到，娜美却注意到了。她没有打断山治的话，只是眼底闪烁着狡黠的光。索隆现在的表情……噗哈哈哈，也太好笑了吧！娜美想。

罗也注意到了索隆看向山治的眼神，凶恶得几乎能把他家山治生吞，心里生出一丝不安。“山治，”他走过去拍了拍山治的肩膀，“跟我坐吧。”而后俯身在山治的耳边轻声接着道：“你别跟娜美这么亲密了，毕竟是索隆的人。索隆好像不高兴了。”

这时传来索隆低沉的声音：“我没有不高兴。”

罗一惊：卧槽这人是恶魔吗，这都能听见！

山治也被索隆突然的发言吓了一跳：卧槽听语气明明就是不高兴了，还不承认！

真是的……

山治鬼使神差地走向索隆，一屁股坐到索隆身边空着的位置：“幼稚鬼。”并伸手揉了揉索隆的头发，硬硬的，弄得手心有点痒。

咦？！

索隆和山治同时怔住了。他们迷茫地对视着。

娜美和罗的心一下子提得老高了，跟罗的担心不同的是，娜美是因为有好戏看而激动不已。

山治定了定神，原本揉着对方头发的手并没有收回，而是顺势拍了一下他的头：“逗你玩呢。”

当然后果是成功换来跟索隆打一架的机会了。虽然还没打得火热就被空姐劝架叫停，但是山治觉得这时候的索隆才是真的不生气了。

奇怪，还有人会因为跟自己打架而高兴的。

在空姐的提醒下，山治秒变乖宝宝，安静地坐好，插上耳机听歌。

果然跟绿藻头坐在一起很无聊……

都不知道跟他说什么好……

啊算了算了听歌睡觉……

此时索隆主动搭话：“你在听什么？”

“哦，ASL的新专辑啊。”山治摘下一边的耳机，递给索隆：“要听吗？”

“不听。我睡觉不听音乐。”索隆确实没有听歌睡觉的习惯，不过他没告诉山治的是，他已经听过ASL新专辑无数遍了，尽管听歌不是他本意，看MV才是。

“你很喜欢他们的歌？”索隆又问。

“你说呢。”山治翻了个白眼。试问不喜欢的话还会听吗？

“他们三个，你喜欢谁？”

“嗯？都喜欢啊。”山治笑着说。没有特别喜欢谁，因为在他心中，艾斯、萨博、路飞他们是一体的，少了任何一个人ASL就不再是ASL。这就是乐队的魅力所在吧。

“……”

见山治眼皮子直打架，索隆不好再问下去，而且他也不知道该怎么问下去。“快睡吧。”说完闭上了双眼。

山治勾了勾嘴角，“嗯”了一声当作回应。

这家伙好像也不是特别讨人厌。


	22. 米兰的夜晚

22.米兰的夜晚

尽管坐着睡觉，索隆的腰杆子还是挺得笔直笔直的，不像山治，完全歪到身旁人的怀里了。

索隆是被山治金色的脑袋拱醒的，一边装作不耐烦地推开山治，一边往娜美和罗的方向偷偷瞄了一眼。发现娜美和罗都戴上蒸汽眼罩睡觉之后才停下手中的动作。

他扶起山治的头放在自己的肩窝里，默默地想以后坐飞机不能让山治跟别人坐在一起。

意大利跟中国是有时差的。山治下飞机后发现米兰这边正值晚上，不禁有些头疼。

杂志社和公司早就做好沟通，帮他们预定了超豪华的联排别墅长廊酒店，世界上第一座七星级的酒店。娜美提议索隆和山治出去走走，她和罗在酒店里收拾行李即可。

米兰的秋夜，美得让人心醉。

他们在埃马努埃莱二世长廊逛了一圈。那里售卖着各式各样令人眼花缭乱的商品，还有许多别具特色的餐馆、咖啡厅和酒吧。

山治问索隆吃不吃Gelato。Gelato在意大利语中是“冷冻的”意思，即意式传统手工冰淇淋。

索隆摇了摇头：“不喜甜食。”

“那我自己买。你呆在这里别动。”山治一直想来意大利亲自品尝这种纯手工制作的冰淇淋，听闻它奶含量更高，口感更细腻、更粘稠，更少糖分也意味着所含热量和脂肪更低，吃起来更少负担。

买完Gelato的山治一回头就看到仍在原地看着自己的索隆，有些开心。“咦，绿藻头真的有乖乖站着不动哦。”

山治闻了会儿手中Gelato散发着的淡淡香味，才低头轻啜一口，随即非常享受地眯起了眼睛。“好吃！”

这个表情令索隆心跳快了一拍。

山治睁开眼的时候就发现索隆一言不发地盯着自己，或者是盯着自己的Gelato。“要吃？”山治把买来的唯独一份Gelato移近索隆嘴边，示意索隆不介意的话可以吃一口。

索隆犹豫片刻，把嘴凑近——

山治忽然缩回手，露出痞痞的笑容：“想吃自己买去，别打我这份的主意。”

这圈圈眉分明是故意的！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”山治笑得前俯后仰，全然不顾索隆那黑得像鞋印的脸色。

边闹边笑，不知不觉地回到酒店。

他们四人都有各自的房间，娜美和罗的房间怎么样不知道，但山治敢肯定他的房间肯定要花不少钱——这间豪华套房以木镶板为装饰，设有带小厨房的用餐区，带浴缸和窗户的大理石浴室，额外的小浴室，以及可供客人欣赏埃马努埃莱二世长廊景致的阳台。索隆住的房间应该跟自己差不多，不，应该比自己的更豪华。

他知道自己应该睡觉，第二天才有精神给杂志拍扉页。但是他在飞机上睡太久了，一时半会儿倒不了时差。

娜美和罗帮他们收拾了一整晚的行李，现在肯定累坏了。山治实在不好意思再去叨扰他们。

于是他蹑手蹑脚地去敲索隆的门。因为他知道索隆还没睡，与其窝在被子里数羊，不如找绿藻头聊聊天。

殊不知，来开门的索隆刚洗完热水澡，只在腰间围了条浴巾遮住下半身。

太……太性感了！

山治只觉得脚底板的血气一下子冲到了脑门，不知道进去好，还是不进去好。


	23. 房间夜谈

23.房间夜谈

他记得自己还没进影视圈的时候，曾经看过一个民意调查：在娱乐圈里，哪位男明星拥有最性感的身材？结果是索隆排在第一位。他当时不以为意。

现在看来，索隆的确实至名归。

“找我有事？”索隆问。

“没事。”山治掉头便走。

正是如此，山治本能地不想踏进索隆房间半步。他也不知道为什么。

“等一下。”索隆拉住他的手臂，“我有事。”说完山治就被拉进房间。

算了，反正索隆是男的，自己应该不会对他怎么样，自己喜欢的是女人啊。对对对。自己绝对不会瞎到连对方是绿藻头都会产生什么不该产生的想法。

索隆皱着眉，从冰箱里拿出两瓶水。“这里连酒都没有，只有水。”

“没事。我不怎么喝酒。”接过冰水的时候，山治不小心碰到索隆的温热的手指。“谢谢。你有什么事？”

“圈圈眉，明天拍摄紧张吗？”

“啊？有什么好紧张的。我以前就是做这行的，站在背景板前给别人拍就是。”

又补一句：“你不会是自己紧张就幻想每个人都跟你一样吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

索隆气得“咔”一声把塑料瓶子捏变形了。

“喂，绿藻头。”山治故意拉长声音道：“我最近发现了一个天大的秘密，你——”指着索隆，随即指着自己，“很在意我吧？”

“什么！哪有！少做梦了你！”

“那为什么我一说话你就这么大的反应，一点都不像荧幕上的你。”山治嘴角噙着浅浅的笑意，逗索隆变成他的乐趣之一。

“那是假的。”索隆一脸不屑地说。

荧幕上的他，假的？那现在的他，才是真的？他……为什么要告诉我这些。

索隆没等山治反应过来，又问：“你以前是模特？”如果娜美在场肯定会暗地里嘲讽他明知故问。但此刻他问得如此逼真，啧，不愧为影帝。

“嗯。”山治的眼神黯了黯。

“跟我说说吧，你的故事。”

“我没有什么故事好讲的。”山治看向索隆，那人正用一副郑重其事的模样对着自己。“好吧……那我随便说说。”

山治先挑了几个无聊至极的片段来说，对方竟不觉得闷，也没不耐烦地打断自己的话，于是忍不住越讲越多。

他没想过有一天会把自己的过往拿与另一个人分享。他没想过还有人愿意倾听。

“时候不早了，我的故事也说完了。”山治站起身，“我回去了。”

“圈圈眉……”索隆也站起身，“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

山治背对着他摇摇手，“啊，没什么，下次换你讲。”说完关上了门。


	24. 乖乖跟着我

24.乖乖跟着我

次日。在娜美的请求下，山治不得已把还在睡梦中的索隆拖进车里。

“唉……”山治托着脸颊，惆怅地看向车窗外的风景。

罗转正方向盘，轻笑道：“你都叹气多少次了。来点音乐解闷吗？”修长的手指一戳，点开车里的音乐。

“娜美小姐为什么不一起去啊……把绿藻头丢下给我……你看他还睡得那么死……啊啊啊我要娜美小姐不要绿藻头……”

“你刚才不是答应得很爽快吗？娜美眨一眨眼你都可以为她英勇赴死吧。”罗一边看后视镜一边调侃山治。“其实娜美去订做蛋糕了。生日蛋糕。”

山治突然反应过来，以北京时间为准的话明天是索隆生日，但是如果按米兰时间算来今天傍晚就是了。

“老师，老师！索隆和山治已经来了。”摄影师助理匆匆跑进搭好的摄影棚。

“嗯？”首席摄影师蹙了蹙眉，看了眼手表上的时间，对助理小声嘀咕：“八点到九点半拍山治，十点到十一点半拍索隆。怎么一起来的？你是不是通知错时间啦？”

“不是的，不是的。”助理的脸色唰地一下变得苍白。“我也不知道为什么。”

一般而言，他们会为大明星安排早上十点以后，下午四点以前的拍摄时间，绝不会让他们早起，更不会耽误他们晚上参加什么乱七八糟的活动。而名气小一点的明星就不会有这么优厚的待遇了。所以他们安排是先拍山治，再拍索隆。现在两位明星同时来了，工作人员却只搭了一个摄影棚。助理觉得自己要完蛋了，明明自己什么都没做错，但总得有人承受这个后果，这人就是自己啊。

摄影师很快冷静下来，走过去和两人打招呼。“索隆先生，山治先生，您们来了。”助理见状也小跑过去，站在摄影师身旁，显得惶惶不安。

摄影师接着说：“真的非常抱歉，索隆先生，我想我弄错了时间，本来是通知您十点来拍摄的，让您这么早来实在不好意思。由于我的疏忽大意，我们现在只搭了一个摄影棚……”他面带歉意地看向山治，“山治先生，如果您不介意的话，能否让索隆先生先拍摄呢？”

助理没想到摄影师会把事情揽上身。“老师……”他肩头颤抖着，似乎不努力克制住的话下一刻便会哭出来。

索隆面无表情，在外人看来却是最可怕的表情。只有山治知道索隆此刻想什么——被本大爷踢中屁股才醒，估计这家伙到现在还没从震惊中缓过神来吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈。

想到这里，山治就笑得特别灿烂。“没事，谁先谁后都一样，反正我不走，这家伙也走不了。对吧索隆？你会乖乖跟着我吧？”他转过头对索隆说。

索隆好像才反应过来，艰难地点点头，脸上飞起两片可疑的红晕。心里暗道：娜美这个可恶的女人居然偷懒，回头一定扣她工资。可恶！

摄影师对山治连连道谢，吩咐工作人员带索隆去换衣服。


	25. 一组暧昧的合照

25.一组暧昧的合照

索隆那身整体风格以日式为主打，完全是日式和服的剪裁方式，色彩的运用却比传统的日式和服更加大胆，加上具有东方韵味的盘扣以及神秘而精致的印花作为点缀，很好地彰显出东西方的碰撞与融合。即使穿着宽松的裤子也丝毫不觉臃肿，反而更显慵懒华贵之气——这就是索隆！摄影师在心底默默赞叹。

拍完索隆就轮到山治了。

山治那身以轻薄材质的格纹衫打底，外面套着色彩取自大自然色盘的毛衣背心，裤子是九分高腰的设计，裤脚以缩口收尾，缀之金属扣，更显精致，温和的色调加上简单舒适的剪裁，是妥妥的清新文艺范。果然高腰裤很适合他这种大长腿——为什么不早点认识山治！这里有超级多适合他宣传的服装设计！摄影师又一次在心底默默感慨。

不用很长时间，山治也拍完了。

摄影师让索隆和山治休息片刻，修图师正在工作，很快就能给他们看样片了。

山治在一旁坐下，双手接过摄影师助理捧来的热可可，笑着对他说：“谢谢你，辛苦了。”

助理闻言不可思议地看向山治，明明是高高在上的一个人，居然会温声细语地跟他这种小人物说话，只见对方礼貌却非虚伪，尤其是笑意如此真切，仿佛能传染给在场的所有人，简直是天使的化身！

山治啜了一口热可可：“索隆不喜欢喝甜的，给他来杯咖啡提提神吧。”忽而压低声音：“越苦越好。”

呃。助理心想：这这这个人实际上是恶魔吧！

当然，给他一百二十个胆也绝对不会如此捉弄索隆。他冲了一杯中规中矩的咖啡给索隆，紧张地看着他喝下一口。

“谢谢。”索隆点点头。“下次不要那么甜就更好了。”什么？这还叫甜？

助理的眼神在索隆和山治身上来回游移，内心有个小人正在嚎啕大哭：苍天！我今天是不是不宜出门不宜工作啊啊啊！

索隆根本没留意助理逐渐崩溃的表情，而是走向角落里的金发男人。他拉开藤椅，坐到山治身边，把咖啡杯放在圆形玻璃桌上。山治则双手捧着杯子，白皙的手指此刻因热可可的温度而染上可爱的粉红色。

摄影师突然打了个激灵。“索隆先生！山治先生！请听我说，我有一个好想法！”

摄影师想让索隆和山治合照几张，得到了两人的同意。于是一组合照便在摄影机中诞生了。

有一张——索隆慵懒地倚在藤椅上，一手搭着扶手，一手握成半拳支撑着脑袋，双腿自然分开。山治挺直腰板，右腿跷在左腿上，两只小臂支在玻璃桌上，双手十指交叉相握。

有一张——索隆右手握着咖啡杯耳，将杯子抵在唇边，嘴角牵起一抹不易擦觉的浅浅笑意。山治似乎谈到了什么开心的事情，眼睛半眯成好看的弧线，露出一排洁白的牙齿，笑得比阳光还灿烂。

有一张——索隆半敞着衣衫，微微向前倾，在玻璃桌上扯住山治的领带。山治上半身稍往后仰，却在玻璃桌下伸出修长的腿，鞋子抵着索隆的藤椅。

还有一张……两张……三张…… 实！在！是！赏！心！悦！目！同框的两人所散发的魅力不相上下，构成一种巨大的张力将人们的目光紧紧网住。摄影师甚至能听见他们目光交汇时产生的噼里啪啦的电流声。

摄影师想，回头一定要把这组合照给主编看看，能弄成海报啊明信片啊什么的拿去宣传，这期杂志的销量根本不用担心。


	26. 生日快乐

26.生日快乐

“罗呢？”索隆打了个哈欠。“让他快点送我们回酒店，我要困死了。”

“我让罗先回去了，他有事。”山治拍拍索隆的头。“真是的，刚拍完就要睡觉。”

“哈？你这个臭卷眉害我睡得迟又醒得早，还好意思说。”索隆又打了个哈欠。

“是是是。”山治正在考虑晚上做什么菜，没心思和索隆拌嘴。“拿好车钥匙。你回车上睡吧。我去对面超市买东西。”

“敷衍。”索隆不满地接过车钥匙。“你去买什么？”目光撇去，超市收银台姑娘长得挺漂亮的，重点是深秋还穿那么少。“我和你去。”遂把车钥匙塞回山治裤兜里。

山治戴上口罩。“嗯？不是要睡觉吗？”

“啰嗦。走吧。”索隆压低鸭舌帽。

莫名其妙的绿藻头。

一进超市，山治就径直奔向食材专柜。走在前头的山治偶尔会停下来，仔细地挑选些新鲜瓜果，索隆优哉游哉地推着购物车跟在后头。

“绿藻头，你过来看。”山治招呼索隆走快点。等他靠近时，山治强忍笑意，从面前那一排腌制绿藻中拿出一个。“你的同类。”

“圈圈眉，你找死。”敢嘲笑我同类？不对，不对！不是我同类！

“哈哈哈哈哈，脸色不要这么难看嘛。好歹绿藻也是一种营养价值相当高的深海植物，吃起来还算鲜美，而且有补铁补锌的功效。嘛，你不喜欢就算了，今晚不吃这个。”山治把腌制绿藻放回柜里。

对于山治买食材打算今晚做饭给自己吃这件事情，索隆实在后知后觉。

回到酒店，山治直接把索隆带到自己房间。索隆一开门，发现有事先走的罗在，消失一整天的娜美也在。

“surprise！山治同意在他房间给你办生日派对哦。”娜美调皮地对索隆眨了眨眼。“山治对你真好啊。”

“哈哈没什么，其实我对娜美小姐更好，娜美小姐你说什么我都……”娜美向开始发花痴的山治甩了个眼刀。山治讪讪地把后半句吞进肚子里。

“……”想必这女人为了省钱又去欺负圈圈眉那个白.痴吧。

不过，还是有点开心。

索隆环顾四周，天花板悬挂着五颜六色的彩旗，窗边心形气球迎风飘荡，墙壁上贴着一闪一闪的小黄灯。在这里办生日派对吗？好像非常有趣。

“你们快进来吧。房间我都布置好了。哇，买这么多，我帮你拿点。”

山治摇摇头。“不用了罗，你歇息会儿。我答应给他做的，厨房有我就好。”转过脸对索隆说：“绿藻头你去睡吧，眼睛都睁不开，小心我趁你不注意把你扔进锅里炖了。”说罢向上提了提手中沉甸甸的食材。“做好就叫你。”

索隆“嗯”了一声，脱下鞋子，大字形地趴在山治的床上。被子有山治的味道。他悄悄扯过一角捂住自己的眼睛。

没人看到他此刻的表情。

他也不知道为何流泪。或许是睡得太少，眼睛酸了。

米兰的傍晚五点是中国的凌晨十二点。这时候索隆坐在罗布置的房间里，吃着山治做的菜，还有娜美最后端上桌的为他特别定做的生日蛋糕。他们轮流跟索隆碰杯，祝贺他生日快乐。

“呐呐，索隆许了什么愿望啊？”娜美晃着酒杯里的液体问道。

“希望你有花不完的钱。”索隆咧嘴一笑。

“去你的，戏弄我。”娜美笑着又干了一杯。“啊不行了，我喝不下了，想回去休息。”

“我也好像不行了。”罗摆摆手。“山治知道的，我平时不怎么喝酒。今天一高兴，喝得有点飘了。”

“那我和罗先回去休息一下，你们继续喝。”娜美向罗招手，罗点头。

于是房间里只剩下索隆和山治。

“其实我的愿望是，你天天做饭给我吃。”索隆低头看着黏在碗底的一粒米饭，缓缓开口。


	27. 不可能

27.不可能

后来自己说了什么？山治完全不记得了。他甚至不清楚自己是否在做梦。啊，真是佩服自己的酒量，一喝醉就断片。

山治看向窗外的云海。不，其实他在观察玻璃反射出来的索隆的脸。

因为要赶回剧组拍戏，所以他们很快就回国了，并没在米兰逗留很久。坐飞机的时候，山治还想坐娜美旁边，娜美却说想和罗聊天，罗欣然答应。山治只好和索隆坐在一起。

索隆他，自今天早上起，一直不说话。上次要坐娜美旁边他摆着臭脸，这次居然一点反应都没有，这家伙也太冷淡了吧。

到底想什么呢，完全摸不着头脑啊。

机场里依然人山人海，接机粉丝一看见他们就尖叫。索隆还是酷酷地将手插进口袋里，山治则面带微笑地向粉丝招手。走出机场大厅，他们相互道别，坐进各自的车里，驶向不同的地方。

好像，有些事情跟以前一样，有些事情却跟以前不同了。

回国后有专门的司机接送，山治和罗坐在后座。

山治伸长手臂勾住罗的脖子。“罗，你也太不够意思了，什么时候跟娜美小姐这么亲近的哈，都不告诉我。”

“你小子，别告诉我你在吃醋。”罗叹了口气，用手掌推开山治的侧脸，“我和她不是你想的那样。”

“那是怎样？”

“娜美和路飞小时候住同一个小区，经常一起玩耍。所以才跟她多聊了几句。”

“这么巧。”知道罗不和自己抢娜美，山治松开对罗的钳制。“他们青梅竹马呀。”

“唔，嗯。”

“你和路飞感情很好吧，经常请他吃肉。”

罗将身体往后靠，语气带着愉悦。“嗯。他特别能吃。我很好奇他的胃部构造。”

“喂喂，本科学医的，”山治打了个冷颤，“不要随随便便说好奇别人的身体结构好吗！”

“哈哈哈，抱歉。”又笑了会儿，罗才稍稍敛去笑意，对山治说：“山治你呢？你不会是真的对娜美有意思吧？”

“娜美是我女神呐！她又美丽又聪明又……”

“唉，停！就知道你又发病了。”罗无奈地拍飞山治释放的粉红色小心心。“我说你还不如跟索隆在一起呢。我觉得他看你的眼神很特别。”

“哈？”山治一秒变正经。“你在说什么，我怎么可能跟那个绿藻头在一起啊。”

罗暗地里舒了口气，终于变正常了。“而且我总感觉，娜美好像恨不得你跟索隆立刻就地领证一样。”山治这小子就是欠刺激，哈哈，偶尔皮一下很开心。不过，娜美确实有点怪……

“不，我和他没有可能。”山治撇嘴，回想起今天索隆的反应就有些不爽。

虽然山治已经不那么讨厌索隆了，甚至有时还觉得他不错，尤其是逗他玩的时候。可是，说到底，他觉得自己和索隆是对手加朋友的关系而已。

在一起，怎么在一起？

先不说自己能否接受和男人谈恋爱，再说索隆又怎么会喜欢自己。在娱乐圈谈爱情，太蠢了。

“你说不可能，我无法反驳你，因为那是你的意志。”罗正色道：“但是你要记住一点，如果不顺从内心的感情，那么无论多强大的意志，都是不堪一击的。”

“啧，不知道你在说什么。”

“总有一天你会明白的。”罗说。

自从他遇上路飞之后，他才发现，世界上根本没有不可能。

山治，不管你以后喜欢谁，跟谁在一起，都不要委屈自己的真心。

有时候你太别扭了，知道这就是你，所以我才担心。


	28. 吊威亚

28.吊威亚

出国耽误了几天时间，回国后索隆和山治更加忙碌。

山治听说，化妆师最近给索隆的黑眼圈扑了不少粉。睡眠不足？好像从米兰回来就一直这样。他也累得很吧。

由于工作安排略有调动，他俩最近没什么机会见面，就算见面也没时间交谈几句。偶尔看见对方会点头示意，或者招手问好。演对手戏还是一条过，香克斯仍然笑着赞叹他俩默契好。只有山治知道，他和索隆的关系不那么好，也不那么坏。

好像一切回到原点。

原点吗？

为什么要说原点，我和他想有发展吗？

不对。现在，就是我和他相处的正常状态吧。自己在胡思乱想些什么……

“山治，你在听吗？”香克斯打了个响指。

“呃，嗯。抱歉，什么？”山治不好意思地再问一遍。

“别走神。”香克斯拍拍山治的肩膀。“我问你是第一次吊威亚吗？吃早饭了没？没吃的话可以分你一个面包。”

“噢我吃过了。谢谢导演。”

“OK，吃过就好，也别吃太饱，飞来飞去容易反胃。好了放轻松，吊威亚没什么大不了的。”

“好的导演。我去准备一下。”第一次拍电视剧就遇到这么好的导演，真是福气。

山治走到机位前，乖乖地配合工作人员做着拍摄前的准备。所谓吊威亚，就是演员穿上威压衣，然后把威压系在威压衣上，在拉威压的师傅的帮助下飞来飞去。山治端详眼前这件类似于带背带的三角裤衩，想必是威压衣无疑了。

穿好系好后，香克斯对他比出大拇指。他点点头：“我会加油的。”

离地前一秒还能谈笑风生的山治，被吊高超过五厘米就浑身难受。山治感觉自己特别沉，快上不来气了，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着“救命！快放我下来！”那样。

被放下来的山治大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。他以为刚才自己快要死了。

“还好吗？”香克斯走过来，一脸担心地询问。作为导演，他都把需要吊威亚的戏份压到最后拍。

因为他知道吊威亚很辛苦，演员要保持平衡就要用到核心肌肉群，就像大灌篮需要用到的滞空能力一般，没有什么支撑，完全靠肌肉来带动身体。何况还要吊在半空做各种高难度动作，面部表情要控制好。

排练多几次就会发现威压衣勒得受不了，背疼，腰疼，肋下疼，最明显的痛感在胯下，也就是大腿根那个位置，因为力量直接着落在胯下的两条带子上。男人吊威亚会扯到蛋的。一般而言，演员吊完威亚后半个月内走路姿势都不正常。

不仅如此，吊威亚还有不少风险。如果威压衣没系紧，如果扣子没扣好，如果钢丝质量差，如果拉威压的师傅和演员没配合好，就会发现事故。

嘛，山治第一次，不能操之过急。

香克斯正打算再安慰几句，三四米外的男人开了口：“就这个水平吗？圈圈眉。”

山治闻言抬起头。呿，可恶的绿藻头，什么时候在的。

“哦索隆你来了，你这方面有经验，快教教山治。”香克斯说。

“武术指导老师该教的就教了吧。你和我操什么心。他克服不了就别做演员了。”

这个混.蛋瞧不起自己！山治眼眸中顿时燃起熊熊的火焰。


	29. 药膏

29.药膏

山治打起一百二十分精神，第三条终于过了。嘶——被哐当放下来的时候膝盖一震，他觉得他两条腿都麻了。两名工作人员小跑过去扶住他。

“过了过了，好样的！”香克斯翻开日程安排，“唔接下来不用你，今天可以回去休息了。”

和香克斯道别后，山治缓慢地走回休息室并反锁了门。刚才还不觉得有什么，毕竟有那么多人那么多双眼睛看着，但是现在……现在没有人注意到自己了，可以稍微，脆弱一点。

呼，嘶，先脱下来看看是不是伤得很严重。

山治三两下脱掉长裤。当他把内裤脱至脚踝时，响起“咔嚓”一声。有人在转动门把手。

哈怎么办怎么办？幸好锁了门，啧，吓死老子了。山治不出声，迅速把内裤拉起来。

外面那位得不到回应，又“咚咚咚”地敲着门。

此时山治已经开始套长裤，因心急而踢到椅子脚，脚趾都肿了。可是他没时间想那么多，先穿好裤子开门再说。

门外却没了声响。

难不成走了？山治来不及穿袜子，直接把脚塞进皮鞋里。

不像索隆那种大咖有独立的休息室，他们这种小演员只能共用一个休息室。所以山治知道反锁休息室是很自私的举动，但他实在忍不住了，下面疼得让人怀疑人生。而且他没想到这么短的时间里还有人要进来。

“来了来了。”

一开门，居然是索隆。

“绿……绿藻头？”

“圈圈眉，去我休息室吧。”

“什、什么？”

“那里没人打扰，你可以安心查看伤势。”

“啊？你怎么知道……”

“出来之前，把拉链拉上。”索隆指了指山治的裤裆，“我看到没关系，但是……”

“卧槽！！！”砰的一声，休息室的门又被山治关上了，而且是，非常用力地关上了。

再三检查好仪容仪表，又收拾了些东西，山治就跟着索隆去了他的休息室。

“药膏给你。你进去吧，我先走了。”索隆把一管药膏放在山治手心里。

“呃，新的。”山治惊讶地对上索隆的眼睛。“你……”专门为我买的？

“娜美说今天有药店新开业，刚好这种药膏打折，她就非要买给我。我看我也用不上，倒是某个笨蛋更需要。”索隆移开目光，一脸不耐烦地说：“唉精打细算的女人就是麻烦。”

“哦，这样啊。”山治松了一口气，是娜美给的，那就收下吧。“谢谢。”

索隆的唇动了动，山治以为他要说什么，结果只有发自喉咙的一个沉闷音节。

关门，反锁，终于能安心地查看伤势了。

果然，大腿根一片淤红淤紫。山治拧开盖子，挤出白色的药膏，均匀地涂抹在伤处。药膏凉凉的，很舒服。

娜美真好，要发条短信谢谢她。

山治噼里啪啦打了一堆爱呀爱呀的无脑花痴文字，觉得不足以表达自己内心的欢喜，于是又在后面加了一连串爱心符号。能用一条短信说完的事情，硬是被写成三条。

娜美很快回了短信：“咦，什么药膏打折？快把药店地址发给我！[坏笑]”

山治怔住了。他摊开手心的药膏，似乎要把它瞪出一个洞来。

末了回过神来，他轻笑着，把那管药膏慢慢地攒进五指中。


	30. 老同学

30.老同学

“我想你帮他写个剧本。”

“喂呀，”坐在索隆对面的女人推了推红框眼镜，“好歹是老同学，见面不该先寒暄一番吗？一上来就说清楚目的，真有你的。”

“就是老同学才免去那些无聊的客套话。”

“唉，没办法。”达斯琪用一种“早知道你是这样”的语气说：“就是你说的那个，山治？”

见索隆点头，达斯琪接着道：“这个名字我听过，最近是大热。好像是接了红发和小丑的那部《日出长安》吧。”

“还有ASL新专主打歌的MV，《男色》米兰特辑扉页人物秀。”索隆补充。

“是是是，我都听过。”达斯琪偷偷地笑了，“你倒记得清楚，如数家珍似的。”

“什么如数家珍……”索隆别过脸去，“别仗着自己文学功底强就说些奇怪的话。”

“哦，就是仗着文学功底强才当得了编剧啊，你不也看中这点才找我的吗？”达斯琪一边说一边观察索隆的表情，半真半假地感叹：“哎，既然你觉得我说的都是奇怪的话，那就算了。我写出来的肯定也是奇怪的剧本，不适合你那位。”

“啧。”索隆一脸黑线。

“好了，跟你开玩笑的。”知道索隆也是有脾气和底线的人，再这么逗下去，索隆可能真的会扭头走人。“那你说说，你想让我写个什么内容的剧本，大概。”

“适合他的，他当男主角。”

“让我想想。他的外貌和身材都不错。要不，给他写个青春热血校园偶像剧剧本吧，应该能斩获不少年轻粉丝。”

索隆想了想，说：“行。”他知道新人有了一些名气但粉丝群体还不稳定的情况下，拍偶像剧是很好的路子。

“我之前一直想写体育竞赛类的题材，例如跑步啊，跳高啊什么的，山治腿长，正合适。”

“跳高容易弄伤腰部。”索隆皱眉。

“那就跑步吧，短跑，不危险也容易拍摄。”

“行。”他顿了顿，说：“你尽管写，写完我拿给他看，他如果不满意就算了。”

“什么？”达斯琪不可置信地望着索隆，“这种事情你还没跟他商量吗？那我辛辛苦苦写完到时候被拒绝多没面子啊！”

“提前告诉他的话，他打死也不会同意的。”

“哈？你到底是怎么包养他的？”

听到“包养”两个字，索隆还没来得及咽下去的茶“噗”地一声喷了出来。

“你至于这么激动吗？”达斯琪递去一包纸巾。

“你觉得我们，我和他……我包养了他？”

“搞错了？我还以为是的呢。没见你对一个人这么上心，还让我给他量身订造剧本，我对外要价很高的，看你是老同学才不计较那些。哎你跟他什么关系我不管了，但是有一个问题我一定要问清楚。”

“什么问题？”

“你是不是喜欢他？你的回答很重要，直接影响我的剧本创作。”

“是。”斩钉截铁的一句话。

“那么，你要不要当男二号？”达斯琪试探性地说。

“行。”索隆想，虽然自己近几年已经不拍偶像剧了，但是如果剧里有他的话，或许也是件趣事。

得到对方回答后的达斯琪感觉整个世界都不太真实。

索隆居然为了捧一位新人而甘愿做男二号？这位新人还是个连索隆的心意都不知道的男人？

现在的索隆是真的索隆，我是真的我吗？达斯琪不禁陷入沉思。


	31. 偶像剧剧本

31.偶像剧剧本

“今天也辛苦了，走吧。”见山治向自己走来，罗十分自然地伸出手，接过他提在手里的塑料袋。

“你怎么在？我给你发消息让你先走的。”山治打了个哈欠，拍戏时完全不觉得累，一歇下来就感觉全身都快散架了。“剧组快杀青了，最近都要加班，唉。明天你也别等我了。”

“我是你经纪人，不等你等谁。”罗打开塑料袋一看，里面装着零食和饮料。“谁送的？”

“哦，这些是化妆师小姐姐给我的，说我这几天瘦了，必须好好地补充营养，嘿嘿她在担心我耶。呐，不过，你看我，我很瘦吗？是不是变憔悴了？可恶，这几天没睡好，是不是没以前帅了？小姐姐会不会嫌弃我？啊我不要……”

又来了。罗暗暗地想，这家伙的花痴病到底还有救吗。“别吃这些，不健康。我收下了。”罗打开车门，把一大袋食物放在后座。

“我当然知道不健康，可这是小姐姐送的。喂谁说给你了，狡猾！”

罗摆摆手，一脸正经地说：“真的为你健康着想。上车吧，作为收下这袋零食的回礼，我带你去吃火锅。”

“什么呀，吃火锅就健康吗？笨蛋。”山治小声嘟囔着上了车。

但不得不说，冬天与火锅是绝配的。在寒风瑟瑟的冬夜里，两人坐在以古街为背景装修成的火锅店里，轮流往热气腾腾的锅中放食材，放完一大盘新西兰羊排卷又放冬瓜金针磨，觉得烫口就尝尝沾上特调酱料的软嫩的鱼豆花，再舀一碗暖胃的菌汤。山治觉得自己又活过来了。

“罗，你最近是不是有些寂寞？”看着锅中上下翻滚的海带，山治突然问了一句。

“嗯？嗯。”路飞他们去日本开演唱会了，不知道顺不顺利呢。罗心想。

“没事的，要相信他们。”山治猜中了罗此刻的心思，安慰道：“艾斯他们又不是第一次。”

“那你呢？”

“什么？”

“你也寂寞吗，山治？”

“我……不啊，天天拍戏哪里有时间寂寞。就算寂寞了不也有你陪我吃火锅嘛。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。快吃快吃，都熟透了。”山治给罗夹了几块羊肉。

他不想说，他真的有些寂寞，尤其一想到自己参演的第一部电视剧《日出长安》就要杀青了，为这部戏而聚在一起的人们不得不又一次各散东西，或许和某些人直到很久以后才有机会再度合作，或许和某些人就是最后一次合作了。命运，机会，缘分，这些东西，谁也说不准，谁也不敢说。

最让人在意的是那个绿藻头。虽然同在一间公司，但是山治总觉得，拍完这部戏之后，他们的关系也会变得越来越远吧。

“你也快吃。刚才看你确实瘦了。这个要吗？”见山治盯着锅中飘荡的一片绿色出了神，罗只好小心地用筷子卷起长长的海带，放进山治的盘子里。“想吃又不夹。”

山治轻轻地叹了口气。“罗，拍完这部戏后我有什么工作？”

“有两个剧本给你挑，一个是莫利亚老师写的《异影》，悬疑惊悚剧。一个是达斯琪老师写的《田径场上》，热血青春剧。他们都愿意给你男一号的角色。”

“是吗？”山治慢条斯理地嚼着海带，问道：“达斯琪老师那本写的是什么？”

“男主为追女主而进了田径部，一开始因为不是真心喜欢跑步，所以没有认真练习，不过在那里认识了许多好兄弟。男配就是其中之一，他实力惊人，经常有意无意地提点男主跑步的技巧。有一天男主得知女主一直暗恋着男配，很生气，跟男配闹翻了。男配不喜欢女主，为了激励男主不断进步才与他做了约定，全国高校田径赛里输的人要放手。”

“好像挺有意思的。结局呢？”

“结局更有意思。回头我把电子版发给你，你看完觉得可以就告诉我。”

吃完火锅他们就回家了。两小时后，罗收到一条微信消息：“我想接《田径场上》，你帮我说一声吧。”

“没问题。”罗回复，“对了，那袋零食里面有几个面包。面包比较健康，明天拿给你。”

“明明是因为你不喜欢吃面包！”


	32. 杀青宴

32.杀青宴

之后几天《日出长安》剧组全体人员依旧做着高强度的工作，听说大部分人只能睡上三四个小时，天色未亮就从温暖的被窝里爬起来，辛苦程度可想而知。幸好有罗帮忙照料着一切，山治才能多腾出一点睡眠时间。然而这种不可避免的非常态生活模式不仅是生理上的挑战，还会对精神带来极大的压迫感。

因此当香克斯关掉机器，对陆陆续续围过来的演员和工作人员大声宣布杀青的时候，场内一片欢呼声，气氛沸腾到最高点。

香克斯难得正经地说了一套感谢这些日子以来大家与我携手完成这部剧的拍摄这样的说辞，赢得大伙儿激烈鼓掌。接着他又说晚上在附近一家很有名的高级酒店里订了位置，请大家吃顿丰盛的晚餐。

这是山治第一次参加杀青宴。

菜品非常丰富，金蟾玉鲍、奶汁鳜鱼、花菇鸭掌、芝士焗龙虾、桂花蒸白贝、五彩玻璃糕等，应有尽有。但真正动筷子的人并不多，他们只顾着喝酒，有些玩得开的人已三三两两围在一起顺着酒劲讲起了荤段子。山治从上次的酒局中吸取了教训，这会儿不敢喝多。

这时斜后方传来吹口哨的声音。他回头一看，一个又矮又胖的男人拿着一整瓶酒过来，见他旁边还有空位便硬挤着坐下去，酒瓶砰地一声放在桌上。他脸上挂着奇怪的笑意，令人不太舒服。

“你是？”山治没见过这个男人。

“干了它！”明显喝高了的男人没有做出回答，他想往山治的杯子里倒酒，手却抖得厉害。

山治对此人毫无头绪，毕竟自己还是圈子里的新人，凭几个月时间也不可能认全剧组所有人员，况且有些人在杀青宴上才初次见面。此话不假，尤其对于常年不受人重视的幕后工作者来说，杀青宴是为数不多可以接近演员并与其打成一片的机会。在处处讲人情的酒局中，敬酒与拼酒成为了最有效的沟通方式。因此他没阻止对方给自己倒酒的行为，只是难耐地把身子移开了些，他不想和他有什么肌肤接触。

但那人又蹭了过来，带着呼出的刺鼻酒味。“喂，干嘛不喝，是不是男人？”

山治皱起眉头，对这个人的态度隐隐感到不爽，但若此时推却就像丢弃了男人的尊严一般。呿，喝就喝。

两人皆没料到索隆突然伸出手早山治一步拿走酒杯，杯口与酒瓶一碰，随即将烈酒咕噜咕噜地喝下去。杯口对下一晃，没有一滴液体滴下。他笑着盯着那个男人说：“这样可以了？”

男人被索隆身上散发着的强大气势震慑住了，一时有点懵。“索……大明星？”

“喝酒的话我奉陪到底。”索隆不着痕迹地把男人从山治身旁拨开，拎着细长的瓶颈摇了摇，又一口气喝完，末了用手背擦了擦嘴角，说：“来多少瓶都不是问题。”

男人干笑两声，站起身胡乱地对着索隆和山治鞠躬，又尴尬又惶恐地躲到人群中。索隆替山治喝酒？这得是多大的面子？本以为挑了个可以随意拿捏的软柿子，没想到竟有主了，还是个不好惹的。幸好刚才还没出手，唉，溜了溜了。

这是……替他挡酒？山治也有些惊讶。自己和索隆的交情已经那么深了？

索隆倒不认为这种举动有多么奇怪，他想替谁挡酒便替谁挡酒。至于别人怎么看？管他们怎么看。

“嗯？”对上山治呆愣的眼神，索隆无奈地咬咬牙。“你小子，人家要你喝你就喝？别太随便了，圈子里多得是你要小心的事。啧，酒量又不好，别又给我添麻烦……”

换作平时山治听完后半段话肯定要跟他干一架，但这次他没有，只撂下一句“我去外面吹吹风”便离开了座位。

山治想从前往后好好梳理一番，关于自己和索隆的事。


	33. 真实身份

33.真实身份

一走出熙熙攘攘的包间，山治的手机便响了，来电显示是绿藻头打来的。他犹豫片刻，接了起来。

“你别走远。”话筒传来索隆低沉浑厚的声音。

“噢。”山治迷迷糊糊地应了一句。

索隆顿了顿，猜到山治想独处一会儿，就不再多说，只是叮嘱他：“早点回来。”

什么跟什么？山治对这通电话的意义琢磨不透。他可以理解成绿藻头在关心自己吗？电话那头的背景音特别嘈杂，山治听得并不真切。

“没事我就挂了。”话音刚落，山治便被一个从别的包间里冲出来的女人撞了个满怀。“唔嗯——”他惊讶地低呼一声，将差点甩出去的手机揣进裤兜里，再抬起头来的时候已不见人影，走廊里空空荡荡。

“呿，居然逃了。”只见包间里走出一个穿着粉色羽毛大衣的金发男人，明明室内没有阳光却还戴着太阳眼镜。

我操。山治心想。

“哟，我说是谁呢。”多弗朗明哥的嘴角上弯，噙起一抹放荡不羁的笑意。“这不是小野猫么？上次你走得匆忙，我们都没好好说句话。”

“去你他妈的小野猫，我跟你无话可说。”山治狠狠地瞪了他一眼，湛蓝的眼眸里充满愤怒与不屈。

“别露出那么可怕的表情啊，你们公司没有教你什么是表情管理吗？”多弗朗明哥脸上的笑意更深了，“你一走了之，都没考虑过老沙的感受，他可气坏了，呵呵。如果你今晚乖乖跟我走……”

“做梦吧你！”“谁跟你走啊，多弗？”两把声音同时响起。身穿一袭波点层叠花边舞裙的女人走了出来，伸出嫩藕般白皙修长的手臂勾住男人的腰，另一只手把额前的棕黑色碎发撩到耳后，慵懒妩媚地半靠在男人怀里。

多弗朗明哥伸手往她圆润挺翘的臀部揉了一把，少见地耐心解释道：“刚才那个婆娘玩不起跑掉了，就像他一样——真是一群低贱的东西。”

“啊，这不是山治吗？我在时装杂志上见过他。”女人美丽的浅棕色瞳孔里流转着万种风情。

多弗朗明哥冷笑一声。“维奥蕾特，你先回去。我和他有话说。”

“我也来听听，你和他有什么话要说。”索隆走了过来，三只水滴状耳环碰撞在一起发出细微的叮叮声。

“索隆？你怎么在这里？”

“通话都没关，白痴卷眉。先不说这个——”索隆转过脸去对着多弗朗明哥，半眯起的眼里露出野兽般的凶光，“我警告你最好别动他。”

“咦，原来如此。”多弗朗明哥的目光在山治和索隆之间来回游移，一脸戏谑地说：“怪不得不肯乖乖跟我走，原来攀上了大明星大老板，啧啧，山治你真了不起，嘴里说着不靠潜规则上位，身体却主动贴了过去……哎，真是，呵呵呵呵。”

山治不明就里地看着眼前突然发笑的男人。多弗朗明哥推了推太阳眼镜，接着说：“哪个圈子都离不开金钱和关系，你总算是开窍了。我还以为你真有那么纯情，原来是眼光高，做个卑微的性伴侣也要挑诺亚娱乐公司的幕后老板，他给了你不少好处吧？”

“什么？！”山治觉得自己浑身血液都涌进了脑子里，耳朵嗡嗡作响，却没有聋，多弗朗明哥说得慢，他一字一句听得十分清楚。

“我猜猜看——”多弗朗明哥故意拉长声音，“听说最近有个叫《田径场上》的剧本找你当男主角，也是他安排好的吧？你让他射多少次才换来这个机会啊？可得好好把握住了，呵呵，小野猫。我走了。”

狭窄的走廊里一瞬间沉默，空气骤然变冷。山治掏出烟盒并抽出一根细长的香烟叼在嘴里，大拇指划了几下打火机的滑轮，一团橙黄色火焰嘭地生起，随着晚风缓缓摇曳。烟头凑近火焰，他深深地吸了一口。

“他说的是真是假？”山治缓缓地吐出一个烟圈，声音比任何时候都绷得更紧些，“不要敷衍我。”


	34. 内心的动摇

34.内心的动摇

“嗯。”事发突然，索隆从来没想过自己的身份会在这种情况下暴露，还有剧本的事情……索隆一时想不到有什么说法可以完美地掩饰过去。啧，既然如此，那就不隐瞒了。

“这个‘嗯’，是什么意思。”索隆所站的角度看不清山治隐藏在烟雾后面的表情，然而山治讲话的声调没有丝毫起伏，听上去冷静的很。

“就是他说对了的意思。”事到如今，只能告诉他真相了。虽然索隆认为说不说无所谓，但是如果卷眉非要问清楚的话，跟他说也不是问题。

是的，说起真实身份，自己是诺亚娱乐公司幕后老板这件事情，曾经只有公司高层几个执事和他的经纪人兼秘书娜美知道，外人一概不知。然而卷眉在他心里早已不是外人了，所以他也考虑过跟卷眉说明白，只是一直没找到合适的时机。嘛，想这么多还不如顺其自然，反正迟早都会跟他说的，凡事都不爱过度思考的索隆当时就是这么想的。

至于剧本，索隆倒真没打算让他知道。卷眉表面看是那种温柔谦和的人，实际上脾气倔得很，不太愿意接受别人的好意，也不太愿意给别人添麻烦，别人丢麻烦给他又不见得拒绝，事事尽心尽力，做不到还逞强。要是卷眉得知自己找达斯琪帮他制定剧本，说不定会别扭地拒绝。或者来问自己是不是有什么企图，以那种半是嫌弃半是好奇的口吻捉弄自己。又或者以上两种情况都不对，卷眉会因为自己的行为大受感动，进而更在意自己，不过，索隆做这件事的目的从一开始就不是要博得那人的好感。

索隆要担任男二号一角的事也没跟山治说。他原本计划到时候对外公布时给卷眉一个惊喜，看看他是什么反应，这貌似挺有趣的。目前他让达斯琪务必替他保密，因此他要饰演男二号的事连娜美都蒙在鼓里。反正太早告诉那个女人百害而无一益，她肯定持反对态度的，毕竟她这么爱钱，绝对不会放任自己搁着大好资源不要而去接些小角色。虽说老同学达斯琪的创作力并不赖，无论是主角还是配角在她笔下都会散发一种充满魅力的个性之美，但说到底，主角和配角的片酬差的不仅仅是两三个零。娜美这一关比较难过，那就先斩后奏，把事情拖到无法改变之时再跟那个女人摊牌，她再怎么不愿意也必须接受。

“为什么不告诉我，你的真实身份，还有那个剧本，”山治弹了弹烟灰，“为什么不告诉我。”

山治没等索隆回答，继续自言自语道：“因为觉得无所谓，对吧。”

“你在生气？”索隆不太确定。

山治耸肩。“没有，你哪只眼睛看见我在生气。”

也是。卷眉没有理由生气啊。“没生气就行。”索隆说。刚才那一瞬间或许只是错觉吧。

“那回去继续吃……”

“我有点累了，想回去休息，最近一直加班都没睡好。”山治把烟屁股丢进走廊的垃圾桶里，回头对索隆扬起一个大大的笑容，“你快回去吧，主演，杀青宴没有你可不行啊。”

“我送你……”

“罗在楼下。不用麻烦你了。”山治顿了顿，“帮我跟导演编剧他们说声感谢，也说声抱歉。”

山治拐了几个弯，直到确定没有尾随的人后，才放松了大脑那条紧绷的神经。明明要搭电梯的，居然来到了安全通道，都不能好好思考了。刚才自己表现得很自然吧，没想到演技也有一天用在这样的事情上。

啧，我就是生气怎么了？！为什么不承认自己快要气得不行了，为什么不承认自己其实很在意——很在意他什么都不告诉自己，很在意旁人以为他们关系亲密，连他都差点信以为真，其实对他一无所知？！

无所谓么……

反正我只是个无所谓的人么。


	35. 新闻发布会

35.新闻发布会

“日出长安电视剧剧组V：#历史剧日出长安即将开播# #日出长安新闻发布会# #汉武帝索隆# 大型历史剧《日出长安》快要和大家见面了！想知道更多关于汉武帝的故事吗？想知道我们在这几个月的拍摄工作里发生了什么有趣的事情吗？今晚六点整锁定桑尼电视台，《日出长安》电视剧品牌新闻发布会，与你不见不散。[调皮] @长安历史博物馆 @红发香克斯 @索隆 @山治 @年度电视剧精选 @娱乐圈小鸽快讯 @好剧抢先看”

山治躺在保姆车后座刷着微博。自从他上次无意中看见粉丝们YY他和索隆并画出亲吻图后，他就找了个借口让罗不用经常帮自己打理微博账号了，虽然那是无中生有的事，但如果让罗知道，还是挺尴尬的。

游移的指尖在索隆名字上方停留片刻，最终还是按了下去。

这是第几次了？点进他的微博主页里，自己到底想看什么？

“山治？”坐在驾驶副座上的罗看不到后面的情况，没得到回应的他以为山治睡着了，又喊了一遍，“山治？我们还有几分钟就到会场了，醒一醒吧。”

“嗯……”山治轻叹，关掉手机并揣进兜里，“我准备好了。”

是该醒一醒了。

投资巨大、明星阵容强势的电视剧一般都会走电视剧品牌新闻发布会这个推广渠道。在长达一两个小时的发布会上，明星不仅要接受媒体的采访，还要跟粉丝进行互动，通过一问一答的形式把拍摄过程中好玩的事情分享给大家，让更多人了解电视剧背后的故事。

山治一下车，周遭摄像机发出的咔嚓声便没停过，不知是谁开了闪光灯，晃得他眼睛生疼，几十支话筒递到他嘴边，被一票媒体工作者堵住的他硬是迈不开脚步。

“你来了。”见索隆主动跟山治招呼，媒体工作者们纷纷让出一条路，露出赤裸裸的豺狼般的目光盯着他俩的一举一动。

索隆走到山治身边，伸手搭在他另一侧肩膀上，半推半挡地护着他走出人潮。“你们的问题留到发布会上问吧。”

山治稍稍蹙眉，有些别扭地抖了一下。那只手却微不可查地捏了捏他圆润的肩头，似乎提醒他要在镜头下注意形象。

隔着轻薄的衣料，山治清晰地感受到索隆掌心的温度。

他们维持这种亲昵的姿势走着，直到进了后台，山治忍无可忍地推开那只令自己心跳加快的大手。

“够了，”山治顿了顿，换上一副自嘲口吻，“靠这么近干什么，我可不想跟你这位大明星传绯闻。”

“哈？”索隆不明就里地看着他，“什么绯闻不绯闻。”

见山治脸色有些难看，索隆想起之前山治说过他不喜欢男人碰他，心里暗暗不爽，却也耐心解释道：“要是我刚才不这样做，恐怕你连会场门口都进不来。”

听索隆不咸不淡的语气，山治的心又沉了沉。你看——绿藻头果然没想过这个问题吧。他怎么会，怎么会跟自己传绯闻，就算真的传出什么风声，肯定也会被写成是自己不要脸利用索隆炒作什么的。

“算了，跟你沟通不来。”山治转过脸去，不再看索隆，“刚才谢谢你。”

“噢。”索隆抓了抓头发，对于山治冷淡而疏离的态度有些摸不着头脑，“我们也有一些时间没见了，最近怎么样？”

“挺好的。”山治低头整理着西服袖子。

没有了？也不问问自己好不好？索隆心想。如果卷眉毛问起自己，他一定要跟他说，他这段时间想念他，想念得要紧。

“好就行。”索隆说完后，两人陷入沉默中。

糟糕的气氛很快被一把尖细高亢的女声打破：“快到点了，你们待会儿再叙旧吧，赶紧上台，快快快！”

“是，娜美小姐！”山治热情地回应着。

再迟钝如索隆也想明白了一件事，那就是山治正在抗拒自己。


	36. 戏内戏外

36.戏内戏外

新闻发布会一开始依旧是陈腔滥调的那套，无非是导演介绍一下这部电视剧，然后各个主演介绍一下自己的角色罢了。令人感兴趣的永远都是主演们的爱恨情仇。

“听说剧中男一和男二有超越君臣关系的情谊，是真的吗？”有媒体问。

香克斯哈哈大笑，回答说：“电视剧是依据野史的记载而改编的，野史上没有明确说出来，但是我想索隆和山治的表演能让观众们感受到一些别样的东西，一些没被记载在正史里的汉武帝的故事，请大家密切关注我们的电视剧。”

“索隆先生，请问你觉得山治先生是个怎么样的人呢？”有媒体问。

“如果问的是戏里的人设，我想大家到时候看电视剧就会发现，他是整部剧的灵魂人物，一个充满矛盾的人。”索隆眉毛一挑，显出几分邪魅俊美。“如果问的是现实中的他，我跟他虽然是首次合作，但是整个拍戏过程都很愉快，他是个敬业的好演员。”

“说实话，我都不敢相信这是山治第一次拍戏，他容易上道，跟索隆的对手戏基本都是一条过。你们看过就知道这小子很有潜力。”香克斯适时插了一句。

山治对香克斯报以感激地一笑，然而偏偏碰上坐在香克斯身边的索隆的目光，他一顿，默默移开视线。

“山治先生，请问你第一次拍戏就跟索隆先生合作，有什么想法吗？”有媒体问。

“我很感谢导演和编剧给我机会让我演这个角色，也很感谢这些天来剧组工作人员的大力支持，第一次拍戏就能跟索隆前辈学习，我觉得自己很幸运。”山治礼貌地回答。

索隆接过话题：“你谦虚了，就像导演刚才说的一样，你有这个实力。”

娱记对这么官方的回答不大满意，不死心地继续发问：“山治先生，你跟索隆先生的关系看上去很好啊？”

“索隆前辈教会我很多表演上的知识。”山治淡淡一笑。确实，抛开私人感情而言，索隆真的是娱乐圈里不可多得的优秀演员。

“那你对索隆先生有好感吗？”那人抛出一个既尖锐又暧昧的问题。

“呃……我跟他……”山治紧张地咽了口水。

卧槽，碰上死亡问题了——说有好感，一定会被他们放大好几百倍来编故事；说没好感，啧，又不可能这么说；给个模棱两可的回答，更有种遮遮掩掩欲盖弥彰的感觉。

全场都屏息等待着山治的回答，包括问题提及的另一方，索隆，也不自觉地竖起耳朵听。

“当然有了，”香克斯替山治解围，“开拍之际我就说过，演员们必须互相有好感才能更好地工作，他们都是懂事的孩子，知道怎么处理好的。”

山治舒了口气，笑着说：“嗯，我们都很听导演的话。”

“私底下你跟索隆先生有接触吗？”他并没有轻松很久，因为又有人拿他跟索隆的关系来说事，记者们貌似对这个点十分感兴趣，认为是可以深入挖掘的素材。

“有，时不时跟他对戏。”山治说。

见在山治身上套不出话后，那些人的矛头指向了另一个目标。“索隆先生，剧本要求你们有感情戏的话，你们是怎么处理的？会不会在对戏过程中发现自己喜欢上山治？”

“不会。”山治抢着回答。这些人精，问的都是些什么狗屁问题。

眼尖的媒体工作者看看山治拉下了脸，又瞧瞧索隆不悦地抿着唇，互相使眼色，个个脸上洋溢着得意的笑容。

香克斯摆摆手，宣布道：“今天时间差不多了，谢谢大家的提问，请大家多多关注电视剧《日出长安》，再见！”

媒体工作者有些失望，但总体上还是满意的，毕竟能挖掘到这个爆点——“索隆和山治戏内戏外态度反常，关系暧昧令人捉摸不透”，保守估计话题热度半年不减。


	37. 偶遇艾斯

37.偶遇艾斯

山治摁掉彩铃。

这是罗打来的第几个电话，他数不清。他知道罗想说的事情肯定跟新闻发布会有关，各大娱乐周刊和网络平台都把话题炒得火热，罗一定看到报道了，也一定有很多问题要问自己。但他现在根本没有心情讨论那些。

“我关机了，罗，就让我任性一回吧。”他对着逐渐黑屏的手机自言自语道。

突兀的喇叭声响起，吓了他一跳。山治心有余悸地收回刚才迈出的左脚。

差点被车撞了。

“操你妈！”货车里的胖司机破口大骂，脸上的横肉一颠一颠的，“没长眼睛啊？”

山治抹开溅在鼻梁上的几点飞沫，不好意思地向他道歉。当然胖司机是听不见的。飙着高速的货车已远去，扬起一阵尘埃，在昏黄的路灯照耀下格外明显。

等马路对面的绿灯亮起时，他才快步离开交通安全岛。他没有要去的目的地，只想到处逛逛，看看这座城市的夜景。其实没什么可看的，灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，哪里不是这样？

娱乐圈也是这样。

“嘿！”

山治没有理会，自顾自地走着。

“嘿！”

有人叫我？山治放慢脚步。

“等一等！”

这把声音有些耳熟。山治停下脚步，环顾一周，目光锁定那辆跟在他左后方缓缓行驶的红色出租车上。

坐在后座的男人摇下车窗，对山治说：“上车吧。”

借沿街闪烁的霓虹灯光，山治看见他那双倒映着流光溢彩的墨色眼眸，以及口罩遮挡不住的可爱雀斑。

山治扳开车门坐了进去。

艾斯有些惊讶，没想到山治竟然听话地上了车，连忙将身子挪过去些，以留个位置给他。“你认出我了？你不怕我是坏人要拐走你？”

“得了吧，你要是真坏人，看我不把你打得满地找牙。”

艾斯点点头，他深知山治踢技厉害，大学期间就是跆拳道社团团长，还为学校拿过不少奖牌。

“你想什么呢，刚才，失魂落魄的。”艾斯补充道，“我都叫你好几声了。”

“你又没叫我名字。”山治说。

艾斯兴奋地半眯着眼：“如果你想明天头条见的话，大声喊你名字也没关系。”

“司机一定把你这位精神病人撵出车去。”

“估计收了钱再撵出车去。好了不说这个，几周没见，想我了没？”

“没有，走开。”山治无奈地拍了拍往他颈窝里钻的脑袋，“头发弄得我好痒。”

“真的没有？怪不得我去日本这些天你连个短讯都不发来。”

“你们每一场我都有看。网络上有很多饭拍视频，粉丝都喊哑嗓子了。”

“哈哈，是啊，他们很热情。”艾斯压低声音，似乎不想被出租车司机听见，“马尔科帮我拍了一整套演唱会高清视频，音质很好，回头给你传一份。”

“马尔科？”山治想起之前罗跟自己聊过这个人，好像说签售会的时候他一口气买下很多张新专辑。“你什么时候跟他混熟的？”

“聊了一段时间了，他倒是有趣，但大部分时间很欠揍。”艾斯暧昧地笑了笑，声音比刚才还要低沉，“那你呢？什么时候跟索隆的关系那么好……好到传绯闻了？”

“啧。怎么你也这样。”山治换了个更舒服的坐姿，今天他不想提起这件事情，也不想听别人提起。

艾斯以为山治责怪自己作为朋友也拿这种流言蜚语去揶揄他。“我知道了，别在意嘛。”

山治无言地看向车外，就算降下玻璃又怎样，他仍感觉有些东西把自己和那派繁荣的景象分隔开。

“真真假假在这个圈子里都不重要。对媒体来说，能抓住观众眼球的消息就是值得大肆宣传的好消息。这很常见。”

山治知道艾斯在安慰自己，但这种安慰此刻听来更令人心酸。“嗯。”

“还有句话，叫假亦真时真亦假。所以不用纠结太多，顺其自然就好。”

“……”

“有事可以跟我说，别自己扛着。”艾斯拍了拍山治的肩膀，“我们是好朋友，对吧？”


	38. 渐明

38.渐明

山治摸了摸鼻子，不好意思地说：“他好像对我有意思，也不知道是不是我的错觉。”他决定找个人倾诉这些天来萦绕在心中的种种困惑，艾斯是很好的人选。因为艾斯会保守秘密，绝对不会背叛朋友。

没有理由，他就是确信这一点。

在艾斯的眼神示意下，山治将他与索隆认识以来发生的一点一滴娓娓道来。

“第一次见面是我试镜祁曦那会儿，我发现他是个超级大路痴，居然会找不到坐电梯的路。你都不知道他兜了几圈，总之样子特别蠢。我就笑了他一下，没想到他倒是惦记上了。”每当山治回想起那个场景就愉悦得不得了，“哦对了！他是天蝎座的，怪不得。我听说天蝎座的人特别记仇。”

艾斯揶揄道：“你别一棒子打死一船人。我还听说天蝎座和双鱼座天生一对呢，配对指数一百分。”

“你小子别给我打岔。”山治翻了个白眼，继续说：“他惦记上了，然后我加入剧组微信群的时候，他居然不欢迎我，他说了些什么，我不太记得了，反正不是好话。虽然他很快撤回消息，哼，可是我都瞧见了。我们关系越来越差。”

“刚开始我觉得差就差呗，没什么大不了的。直到公司为我和他开庆祝会，我才知道我们是同一间公司。唉，你说老天为什么要这样对我。他在我身边，整个瘟神似的，把我的桃花都吓跑了。”

“《日出长安》开拍前不是有个剧组聚会嘛，我第一次接到戏，特别开心，就喝了点酒。呃，就喝了很多酒，身体飘飘然的，昏得不知道东南西北。醒过来之后我发现我居然在他家里！你知道吗我内裤都不见了！”配合着上扬的语调，山治十分激动地拽紧艾斯的衣领，“天知道那天晚上到底发生了什么。他倒表现得很平静，他说他没那个什么我，只是帮我换洗了些脏衣服。我姑且信了他……”

“操！我才想起来，那条内裤怎么洗了这么久！妈的那颗臭藻留着它干毛线？”山治只觉得两颊火辣辣地烧。

艾斯咂砸舌，饶有兴致地催促山治说下去。

“然后就开始拍戏了。跟他演对手戏没什么压力，几乎都一条过。哦，他还鼓励我来着，”山治模仿索隆当时的表情，演得有板有眼的，“对我说‘演得很好’，虽然看上去很严肃，哈哈。我们关系稍微好了些。其实他也不是个难相处的人。”

“对你而言。”艾斯点点头，别有深意地看着山治：“这是好事啊。”

“不久以后，剧组官方微博就公布了演员表呀、定妆照呀、剧照呀什么的，他转发微博声援我。我粉丝越来越多，但是有些粉丝……怎么说，感觉很奇怪。过了很长很长一段时间后我才知道他们……把我和索隆想成一对了。”山治挠了挠头，“真让人不省心。”

“少来口是心非那一套，认识那么久我还不懂你吗？”

山治给了他一记爆栗。“要寻我开心就一边去！我真的没想那么多……”犹豫片刻，又添了一个词：“当时。”

“你们要出新专辑，叫我给主打歌配MV，我去请教他。他突然把我推下水，吓得我呛了好几口。幸好拍出来的效果过得去。”

山治越是说下去，回忆越是争先恐后地从心底涌起，再也按捺不住，像是上了瘾。

车窗外的天空被霓虹灯染成酒红色，不知道月亮又躲在哪座高楼后面偷听他们的交谈。夜色依旧朦胧，它只管迷惑人心，而有些人的感情，渐渐明晰如镜。


	39. 归处

39.归处

“你还要听下去吗？”

“继续。”

山治润了润口舌，说：“拍完MV之后，公司让我去米兰给《男色》拍扉页。他也去，他拍的是封面。来送机的粉丝特别多，推来推去，我差点站不稳。上了飞机娜美又不跟我坐一块儿，罗又……哎罗怎么来着？唔，反正最后我跟绿藻头挨着坐。”

“一觉睡醒，到达目的地。随便逛了逛，买个冰淇淋吃。我逗他，我把雪糕递到他面前，就是不给他吃，哈哈哈哈你知道吗艾斯，他经不起逗的！后来嘛，后来……我时差没倒过来，晚上睡不着，无所事事，就去他房间找他……喂你别想歪了！我和他只是聊天！”

“第二天早起拍摄，那位摄影师是个鬼才，拍完正片后又提议为我们拍一组合照，点子特别多。事后还给我发了电子版，估计他也有。那天正好是他生日，我答应给他做饭吃，一起庆祝，蛮开心的，我又喝断片了。”

“但是那天之后就变得怪怪的，我意思是关系变疏淡了，可能我们都太忙了吧。回国继续拍戏，第一次吊威亚，难受死了，幸好他买了药膏，大明星有经验就是不一样，你说他拍武打戏都不用替身的吗？”

“听说从来没用过，人家是用实力说话的。”

“噢。真有他的。”一听这话，山治就想起索隆的真实身份，心头隐隐作痛。

“回到刚才的话题，然后呢？”

山治叹了口气，他突然不想说下去了。“然后就是最近发生的了。杀青宴他给我挡酒，还有新闻发布会的事情你也知道的。就这样。”

“没了？”艾斯问。

“没了。”山治点点头，跳过了遇见明哥那一段。

艾斯沉吟片刻，脸上看不出悲喜：“你感觉好点了吗？”

山治沉默，目光却依然闪烁着。艾斯慢慢把手放在他肩上，将问题重复了一遍。

“艾斯，我……”山治的身体开始抖得跟筛糠似的，“我不想被包养。”

到底只是对方在发抖，还是自己的手指也在不自觉地抽动，艾斯已经不想去深究：“他？！他要你做他……？！”

艾斯还没找到一个合适的词去形容那种关系，就被山治及时打断：“你误会了，他没说过那种话，也没提出过分的要求。但是我和他的差距那么大……”

没有人接话。

山治只好硬着头皮接着说：“你不觉得，如果我跟他在一起，会很奇怪吗？”

话音刚落，他就反应过来自己说了什么害臊话。

“山治，你是认真的吗？想跟他在一起，你是认真的吗？”

“你也觉得很奇怪吧？”

“山治，回答我。”

“……”

“……”

“是。我想回应他的感情。”

“谁对你有情，你都会回应？”

“他不一样。他跟粉丝不一样，跟经纪人不一样，跟好朋友不一样。”

“行，你已经很清楚了，你喜欢他，就这么简单。”艾斯把手放下，重新坐回原来那个位置，“不要为那些小事纠结。只要真心相爱，金钱和地位都不是问题。你是怕你们在一起，等同于违背了自己的原则？”

不用他回应，艾斯也知道自己说中了。“有时候你就喜欢钻牛角尖。扪心自问，你喜欢他，是为了利用他吗？你自己最清楚。娱乐圈有潜规则，有人不屑一顾，有人食髓知味。娱乐圈也有真爱，有人避如蛇蝎，有人求而不得。有谁断言潜规则里没有真爱，又有谁敢肯定真爱就是清白的崇高的跟物质毫无瓜葛的？你懂我意思吧？”

“嗯。世间事不是非黑即白。”

“最重要的是你的心，你的感觉。你认为是对的，就去做，做就对了。我不希望若干年后，你回想起今天所作的决定，除了后悔还是后悔。”

“兄弟，谢谢你。”

“没事，我只是实话实说。”艾斯轻笑。之所以说这些话鼓励山治，也是因为，他不想后悔。山治有了喜欢的人，这样很好。

“啊对了，你上车这么久了，我都没问你，你要去哪里来着？”本来打算邀请山治上他家坐坐的男人如今早已打消了这个念头，“这么晚了，我让司机送你回家吧，我在那边买了套新公寓，离你家不算远，也顺路。”

告别了艾斯，山治还细细回味着他说过的话。自己是该解开心结了，下一次遇见索隆，他就……

想通这一点后，他心情又愉悦起来，一边吹着口哨一边从口袋里掏出钥匙，再走半层楼就回到家了。

楼梯拐角处却传来窸窸窣窣的响声。

有人？


	40. 吻

40.吻

一抹鲜艳的绿色映入眼帘。

没想到这么快又见面了，毕竟山治以为留给自己准备的时间还充足得很，起码过了今晚……

他扬起手里的钥匙，叮铃叮铃的金属撞击声，比某人走路时耳环晃荡发出的声音更加清脆。“让一下。”

索隆仍斜靠在门上，一动不动。

山治想了想，把刚到嘴边的那句“绿藻头给我死开”咽回肚子里，语气放软了些：“有事找我？”其实他更好奇对方如何得知自己的住址。

“大晚上的去哪里了？”低沉的男声回荡在狭小空间里，东一下西一下地撞击着他的耳膜。

山治随口答道：“出去转转。”这种感觉很微妙，就像老婆在责怪晚回家的老公一样？

索隆对他那无所谓的态度弄得有些火大：“大晚上不回家，打电话又不接。”

“你打给我？”山治一怔，掏出手机后才想起自己关了机。

“没电了？”索隆扬起下巴，楼梯间一束微黄的光打在他半边脸庞上，“下次充好电再出门，省得别人担心……我是说罗。他一直打不通你电话，来你家又发现你不在，就问我是不是跟你在一起。我已经叫他回去了。等会儿充好电记得跟他报声平安。”

山治顿时对自己的所作所为感到懊悔与不安。无论如何，他都不想给别人带来麻烦。

“但我认为罗的担心有点多余，你不生龙活虎地站在我面前么。”索隆向前几步，暧昧地贴近山治的身体，“对你来说，那些只是小风小浪。”

山治知道索隆说的“那些”指什么，他不可置否地笑了笑：“反正不会影响到你，你就坐在一旁看好戏吧。”

“被迫传绯闻，我也会困惑的。”索隆挑了挑眉，“我最讨厌被人逼迫了。”

“那你找他们理论去，别在我家门前抱怨……你没什么事就可以走了。”山治有些愤怒，不知道索隆故意说这些话刺激他干什么。他也看不惯一些无良娱记捕风捉影无中生有的那一套呀！可索隆说得好像是自己的错一样，难不成事情搞成这样自己反而开心吗？

山治侧身从索隆旁边过去打算开门，谁知走了一半就被人拉住，脊背“哐”地一声撞在铁门上。只见索隆伸出两条结实有力的胳膊将自己困住，两张脸之间的距离越来越近，近到山治差点忘记呼吸。

索隆曲起食指兜住山治的下巴，大拇指摩挲着他刚刚冒出的胡茬。见他睁大眼睛一副小鹿受惊的模样，索隆轻轻一笑，手指沿着脸部轮廓向上滑，撩起他过长的金色碎发，并捻弄他敏感的耳垂。

两人默契地没有说话。

索隆微微低下头，对准山治的唇吻上去。

绿发男人的唇角上有淡淡的朗姆酒的味道，不甜，却很好闻。山治失神地张开嘴。对方像受了蛊惑般探出灵活的舌头，撬开他松懒的牙关长驱直入，扫过上颚与牙床，追逐着另一条粉色小蛇。

“唔……唔……”

过了许久，索隆才肯停下，他们额头抵着额头，像两只低喘的野兽。

“谁准你这样……”

“我最讨厌被人逼迫了。因为有些事情，我要自己争取。”索隆的唇又碰了碰山治的鼻尖，“我的吻技怎么样？”

察觉到墨绿色眼眸里翻滚着热浪，山治别扭地转过脸去：“比我差太多了。”

“我不信。除非你做给我看。”


	41. 新剧宣传

41.新剧宣传

“娱乐先知V：#田径场上男配索隆# #[超话]索隆# 影视巨星索隆将加盟出演电视剧《田径场上》！！——他是继山治（饰演苏治翎）以及佩罗娜（饰演裴晓箐）后片方官宣的第三位主演，将在片中饰演王三明。《田径场上》是一部青春热血校园偶像剧，讲述了男主通过不断努力修行从田径小白逐渐变强，成为全国高校田径赛种子选手的故事。索隆在电视剧里出演男配角——王三明，外表俊朗性格沉稳可靠且实力非凡的前辈，是男主的好友兼对手。电视剧预计将在下个月中旬开拍……”

“所以这就是你瞒着我接的戏？”娜美扶额，“王三明，这么土的名字？还是男配？你到底是怎么想的？”

“我觉得剧本挺好的，”索隆无所谓地耸耸肩，“角色也适合我。”

“你真是疯了，还在风头火势上……哈！我知道了！”娜美突然眼睛放光，“不会是你的计划吧？不理会媒体的传言依然坚持跟他合作，他们反而会收敛一点。加上以你的身价却接了男配角，人家不会认为是你演技不如人，只会觉得你是要提携后辈，瞬间树立起良好形象。好小子，有你的！”

索隆微微翘起嘴角。幸好娜美脑筋太好，能想到他还没想到的那一层，不然解释起来相当费劲。恐怕他永远不会提及，想跟山治再度合作的念头在这次舆论风波爆发之前就有了。

娜美一旦想通其中的利害关系，就万万不会破坏掉如今索隆山治能双赢的好机会，她甚至乐呵呵地开始布置下午的工作——新剧《田径场上》宣传会，主演们皆需出席。“你是穿那件中长款落肩羊毛格纹黑呢子大衣，还是穿这件复古美式做旧咖啡色油蜡夹克，或者穿……”

“穿点显得青春些的吧，跟剧里的校园背景也搭。”索隆无奈地打断了她的碎碎念，他想不通为何自己跟山治相似年纪，却总穿得很成熟正式，看上去老气横秋，娜美非说那叫成熟男人的魅力。

娜美噗地一声笑出来。“好好好，话说接这部剧还能看见你穿校服，真是值了。”

她给索隆挑了件合身的深色连帽卫衣，修身款式尽显他健硕有型的身材，加入非常时尚的拼接与字母元素，配搭低腰运动裤就有了十足的青春范儿，又保留着索隆低调简约的个性风格。

索隆不得不感叹女人挑衣服眼光的确独到，不像他，私底下其实穿得舒服就好，根本不考虑太多。这么说的原因在于下午新剧宣传会上，他发现自己穿的跟山治穿的十分相衬。

山治穿了件大码宽松亮色调学生套头连帽衫，袋鼠口袋设计增添了随性和舒适感，整个人散发的气场犹如太阳本身耀眼而温暖。

索隆甚至怀疑是不是娜美和罗串通好的。同是学院风，两人穿得相似而不相同，还能将各自的气质衬托得无与伦比，相较之下魅力各有千秋。

“哟，绿藻头。”山治老远地看见他便打招呼，虽然用词不改，但是索隆完全能感受到他眼底隐含的令人雀跃的笑意，自从上次他强吻自己后，他便热情了不少。

索隆想起了吻他的那个夜晚。“我的吻技怎么样？”“比我差太多了。”“我不信。除非你做给我看。”被挑衅了的山治二话不说，一手攀上他的肩胛骨，一手箍住他的后颈，趁他毫无防备时转身将他抵在门上，像头不服输的小兽般撕扯吮咬。索隆的唇被不轻不重地蹂躏着。事后他问山治这就是你说的吻技好吗，没想到对方却挑了挑眉，回答道：“现阶段用户绿藻头只能解锁这种亲吻方式哦。”

“别发呆了喂，准备开始了吧？”山治走近用手肘撞了他一下。索隆回过神来，点点头。

新剧宣传会举行得非常顺利，索香两人互动十足，有时甚至比跟女主佩罗娜的互动还要抢眼。


	42. 开拍

42.开拍

佩罗娜把剧本翻来覆去看了不下二十次，她要饰演的角色名叫裴晓箐，先是迷恋男二号，在男一号的陪伴与关怀下逐渐看到男一号的好，加之男一号坚定地追逐梦想的信念深深地感动了她，她渐渐喜欢上男一号。这不是绿茶婊的设定嘛，她暗自吐槽经纪人豪格巴克给她接了这种不讨喜的角色，但烦恼归烦恼，她依然会尽自己所能出色地完成工作内容，饰演好这部剧的女主角。

更何况作为新人的她第一部戏就跟新晋演员山治及影视巨星索隆有合作，真是幸运极了，这也是豪格巴克非将她往剧组里塞的原因之一。

另一个原因是担任这部偶像剧的导演不是别人，正是斯摩格，一个既能拍好电视剧也能拍好电影的圈内传奇大佬。虽说他脾气不如香克斯那般随性率真有亲和力，总是叼着雪茄摆出一副穷凶极恶的模样，再而拍斯摩格的戏总需要很好的耐性，因为他对作品的要求十分严格，每个镜头都要琢磨许久，但依然有无数演员削尖脑袋想要得到与斯摩格合作的机会。

“二十八页中间，给你们五分钟时间准备。”斯摩格说完又狠狠地抽了一口雪茄，半眯起眼睛观察着主演们的表现。索隆当然不用说，依然是完美得不可多得的演员，令他感到欣慰的是，山治竟无需看剧本也记得自己的戏份，大概在开拍之前就已经将剧本看得滚瓜烂熟了。至于佩罗娜，斯摩格起用这位新人女演员的缘由则在于看中了她的清纯可爱不做作。

为了迎合角色设定，佩罗娜要戴上黑色假发头套掩盖住原本的粉色长发，在天气逐渐回暖的情况下愈发难受。她咬咬牙关忍着，只有山治能理解她的感受，又是递电动小风扇又是买冰水的，绅士得很。

可是她更在意的是索隆。这位前辈总是看着我，不会对我有意思吧。她心中揣测。还没等她想出个所以然，导演便喊时间到了。佩罗娜立即调整情绪，紧张地投入到新一轮拍摄中。

苏治翎和裴晓箐并排走在去往田径场的路上，午后阳光从叶缝间漏在两人身上，或许镜头里看不清楚，山治想，但他此刻站在她身边，竟能清晰地看见她脸上细细的短短的可爱绒毛。

裴晓箐却没留意到苏治翎正偏过头来看着自己，她依然沉浸在讨论田径部部员的兴奋劲儿中。“听说你最近进了田径部？有没有看到我跟你说的那位前辈？”

“嗯。谁？”苏治翎心不在焉地回答。

“王三明前辈啊！”裴晓箐理所当然地回答道。

“卡！”斯摩格一声大喊打断了拍摄，“小佩激动一点！记住你对王三明是仰慕！重新来！”

佩罗娜尽力调动起上学时期疯狂追星的那段回忆，试着去释放自己的感情，终于在第三次拍摄中过了。

“王三明？没什么印象啊。”苏治翎假装思索了一会儿。他当然知道王三明是谁了，也正是因为小箐总在他耳边叨念王三明哪里哪里好，他才忿忿不平地跑去田径部一瞧究竟。但他现在还不想让小箐知道，总之记住王三明这个名字就等同于承认王三明比自己优秀一样，这令他有些意难平。

“就是那个长得又帅跑得又快的王三明前辈啊，你应该见过了吧？”一聊到自己中意的男生，少女便娇羞了几分，这是面对苏治翎时不曾显露过的。“看，就是那个！”原来他们已不知不觉地走到了田径场旁边。

裴晓箐的手指向王三明站着的方向，不料王三明顺着声音看了过来。

她紧张地移开了目光，看似完全符合个性描述与剧情发展，实际上只有佩罗娜自己明白，刚才那一下是毫无意识的躲闪。

索隆又用这种赤裸裸的吃人不吐骨的眼神看着自己。她心里咯噔一下。


	43. 吃醋

43.吃醋

“我要找你单挑。”苏治翎大踏步走到王三明跟前，微微抬起下巴，气焰嚣张得不可一世。

王三明闻言，疑惑地挑起好看的剑眉，心想这新入部的小子搞什么，又瞥见他偷瞄了一眼裴晓箐的反应，大概是想跑赢自己从而赢得那女生的好感，获得这个认知的他略感不爽。“可以，五千米，你能不能？”

苏治翎立刻将刚到嘴边的五十米提议咽回肚子里。“没有我不能的事。”裴晓箐投来一个惊讶的目光，他对她笑了笑，似乎安慰她，我没事，我一定不会输给他。王三明脸更黑了些，兴许是从没见过如此不自量力的人。

平日放学后王三明都会在田径场上跑个三五千米当热身运动，然后再做些别的训练项目。所以这场比赛的结果不言而喻。

“白痴，你到底行不行啊？”王三明拍了拍苏治翎后背，却被苏治翎狠狠地回瞪了一眼。

“我一定会赢。”苏治翎攥紧拳头。镜头拉近，斯摩格在监视器后看到山治眼睛里的血丝。

“呵，口气不小啊。”王三明看着眼前这个脚步虚浮喘气连连的弱鸡，“你凭什么？”

“凭我对小箐的真心。我可以为她做任何事，即便是我不擅长的。”

王三明额角已经隐隐有青筋暴起：“就这样？那我能非常肯定地告诉你，想赢我，这一辈子都不可能。”

山治突然被索隆用力一推，身体往后退至围网边，眼神里充满惊讶与警戒。他迅速反应过来这段剧情不是剧本里的，而是索隆自己加上去的，他现在应该，不，苏治翎现在应该怎么做？

索隆往前一小步，曲起手臂撑住围网，他跟山治只有两个拳头的距离，炽热的气息喷在他白皙如瓷的脸颊上，恍惚间竟有些意乱情迷。

山治的心脏猛然收缩了一下，低声道：“喂！”似在警告他不要在拍戏过程中搞什么小动作。

索隆继续念着王三明的台词：“如果你不首先热爱它，一切都是空谈。”他又附在山治耳边轻轻说了句大家无法听清的话语：“至于女人，你们在戏里卿卿我我就算了，别假戏真做。”

山治给了一个意味不明的微笑：“我知道怎么做的，前辈。”

“卡卡卡！”斯摩格居然在这个时候叫停，“索隆老弟，你怎么回事？你过来。”

在操场上运动玩耍的一众群演见不关他们事，紧张的气氛瞬间消解。只有山治忐忑不安地看向正在交谈的两人。

“为什么不按剧本写的演？”

“因为我觉得这样更能凸显我和他之间的。”之间的什么，索隆又想不出一个合适的词语去解释，所以他干脆没说，反正他觉得斯摩格会懂。

斯摩格缓缓地点头，叫他们再拍一次按照剧本走的，然后将两条视频放在一起反复看了几遍。

“那就要第一条吧。”斯摩格暗自感叹，索隆真的有不少好想法，山治也能在这种情况下自如应对，他们把王三明苏治翎的感情张力表现得淋漓尽致。

为什么他们演对手戏竟如此自然？

或许两人都是不可多得的人才吧。


	44. 乌龙

44.乌龙

休息之际，佩罗娜坐到山治旁边，暗戳戳地示意他顺着自己目光看向索隆。“山治先生，你有没有觉得索隆前辈很奇怪？”

山治噗嗤一声笑出来：“他本来就不正常。”

“不是，”佩罗娜摇头，她不想让他以为自己爱在别人背后嚼舌根，“我不是在说索隆前辈的坏话啦。”

“我也没说他坏话，我说的都是实话。”索隆做过的令他匪夷所思的事情还不少吗？山治一想到那些，嘴角就不自觉地上扬。

“您觉得索隆前辈喜欢怎么样的女生呢？”佩罗娜换了个问题。

山治这才勉强收敛起笑意：“我也不清楚哎。”

“这样啊，我以为山治先生会知道的。”

“为什么我会知道呢？”山治从口袋里摸出一根香烟，突然意识到旁边坐着的不是绿藻头，而是一位可爱美丽的女士，就讪讪地将它放回原位，“抱歉，我吃口香糖就好。”

佩罗娜眼光闪烁了一下：“因为你们相处得很自然啊，就像认识了很久的老朋友一样。”

“我们……”山治一时语塞，他不知道如何去形容他和索隆之间的关系，“不过说到他喜欢的女生类型，我可以帮你问问，请等一等，马上。”

“哈？不是帮我问！”佩罗娜激动地说，女人特有的细腻使她敏感地意识到山治误会了什么。虽然她有些怀疑索隆是不是对自己抱有好感，但是她决不会简单地认为这种恋情会修成正果。她的影视路才刚起步，没有多余的心思谈恋爱。

她也不晓得山治先生有没有听到。

“绿藻头，你别说我了，你自己是不是假戏真做啦？”山治神秘兮兮地朝索隆眨眼，“肯定是你有些奇怪的举动，给佩罗娜小天使带来困扰了。哦！刚才你警告我的，原来……”

索隆脸色沉了沉，才发现原来山治是擅长强词夺理的人：“你明明知道我不是那个意思。”

“谁知道你是什么意思。”山治反唇相讥，“我们之间不过是吻了一次而已，别太把自己当回事，你有什么权利叫我……当然，我不只是说你，我也在提醒自己，凡事别太当真。”

“你也太小心了。”索隆将身子靠前，低低地笑出声，“外貌，身材，名声，地位，我什么也不缺，哪怕随便找个床伴……”

“啊？”山治以额头抵住对方的额头，恼怒地打断了对话。

“哪怕随便找个床伴，也有很多人争着来吧。”索隆傲然地收起下巴，“但我不是个随便的人。”

山治被索隆直勾勾地看着，曾经被现实折磨得坚硬如岗的心脏，一点一点地变得柔软。他想不通，明明是个臭屁得要紧的男人，说起情话来却没有丝毫含糊，没说过一句我爱你，但每句听起来都是我爱你的意思。

五分钟后。

“抱歉啊小佩，没帮你问出来。”山治苦笑。

“没事没事，我已经不好奇啦，哈哈哈！”虽然她隔得太远，完全听不清他们刚才说了什么，但是巧的是，她在电影学院选修过唇语。

“你跟索隆前辈的关系真是好啊，我还没考上电影学院那时就听说，没有谁能轻易撩动他的情绪。”她发自真心地感叹道，“但山治先生，你做到了。”


	45. 红发的晚宴

45.红发的晚宴

为了庆祝《日出长安》电视剧的热播盛况，香克斯包下市内最豪华的星级酒店办晚宴，他在圈内交友广泛，自然有众多明星前来捧场。而娱记们早已蹲在酒店门前等新闻了。从明星在车厢里探出头的那一刻起，数十台闪光灯就咔嚓咔嚓地连成一片明晃晃的白光。

早年有模特儿工作经验的山治淡然又不失礼貌地应付着镜头。

将邀请函递予服务员核对真伪后，服务员恭恭敬敬地为山治拉开门，那一瞬间，嬉笑喧闹声涌进了他的双耳。他稍微调整了一下领带结，带着自信而不自傲的微笑走进会场。

眼前简直是另一个世界，觥筹交错，纸醉金迷。男女明星三三两两地围在一起谈笑风生，只是这其中的笑容又有几分真心几分假意，谁人能知。

山治很快就找到了香克斯，但香克斯正被人群簇拥着，要挤进去也不是不行，只是有点难看。山治就站在离他三五米远的地方扬了扬手，他想，先跟香克斯打声招呼，过一会儿斟了酒再去说几句庆祝话语也不迟。

没想到香克斯瞧见了山治，竟冲出人群，主动朝他所在的方向靠近。

“山治，你来了。”香克斯脸红红的，显然已经喝了不少酒。“跟我来。”

山治尾随香克斯的脚步，走到一个比较偏僻安静的卡座，那里坐着几位影视圈里德高望重的老师。

“老师们好，我是山治，初次见面请多多指教。”

“哎，老鹰，这就是我跟你提起过的新人，特别有表演天分，怎么样？”

老鹰，是的，此人正是大名鼎鼎的米霍克。山治眼睛一亮，脊背也不由自主地挺了挺。米霍克拥有多重身份，不仅是圈内口碑极佳的名导演，还是世界水平级别的武术高手，他拍过的动作类影片没有一部评分低于9.0。山治一直很敬佩他。

米霍克正用一种并不算友好的目光审视着山治，然而山治并没感到不适，他甚至有种被圣水洗礼的幻觉。

“你叫什么？”米霍克问。

“我叫山治。”“他叫山治，你今晚耳朵不好使啊。”山治和香克斯同时开口，只是前者用一种虔诚谦卑的口吻回答着，后者则随意地勾住米霍克的脖子，高兴得不得了。

米霍克不是耳朵不好使，只不过这名字好像在哪里听过，有点耳熟，却一时间想不起来。

直到索隆走进卡座，跟山治交换了个惊讶的眼神之后，米霍克才恍然大悟。他平时不看娱乐报纸，也不刷微博，偏偏那一天上网搜索资料，网页右下角弹出了推荐阅读的消息，标题一下子吸引了他的注意力。

那正是索隆和山治闹出粉红风波的一天。

这么多年，他从没见过他的义子索隆和谁传出过如此轰动的绯闻。对于感情，他向来戒律森严，不可能的关系，他会从冒出苗头的一瞬扼杀掉。所以他明知道香克斯对自己有意思，却迟迟无法给出回应。

山治笑的时候，又圆又大的眼睛弯成漂亮的月牙形，半眯的眼眸里倒映出大厅里亮堂堂的橘黄色灯光，像万千星火坠入了碧蓝的海中央。

竟与香克斯有三分神似，但比他多了些温柔，少了些率真。

天，又想到了红发。米霍克假装镇定地呷了一口酒。

索隆酒杯里的酒喝得极快，或许他肯来晚宴的原因只有两个，一是出于对香克斯的尊敬，二是可以喝酒。他说了句失陪，就径自走向酒水台。

奇怪的是，山治在接下来的一两个小时里，没再碰着索隆。


	46. 阴谋

46.阴谋

“豪格巴克！”佩罗娜怒骂道。

这句话清晰地传入山治耳里。原来小佩今晚也来了，他想。

索隆不见了。一旦有了这个认知，他竟不自觉地想去找他。山治说不上是什么驱动着自己迈开双腿。索隆在他面前晃悠的时候，他不认为是件多值得高兴的事情，实际上他们一见面就吵架是定律了。但当索隆忽然消失的时候，他又挂念得要紧，嘴上不说，心里有个地方突突地跳动着。

他假装不经意地到处逛，眼睛却一刻不停地搜索着人群里的绿发男人。途中不少俊男美女过来搭讪，他也只不过礼貌地笑一笑，说些“有事，抱歉，下次聊”之类的客套话。宴会厅里人越来越多，但没有一个是他想见的。

在这座豪华星级酒店的一楼和二楼之间有个鲜为人知的夹层，因为那里地方狭小，一般有能力来消费的客人都不会选择坐在夹层，久而久之成为了空置地，有时候连酒店工作人员也会忽略那里。山治以前跟几位大老板来过这间酒店，因为是很私密的聚会，所以他们订过夹层两个包厢的其中一个。他只剩夹层没去找了。

沿着楼梯朝夹层走去，靠近之后才发现，其中一个包厢原本敞开的大门虚掩着。他本无心去理会，直到听见小佩在里面跟别人说话。

偷听是不好的，这道理山治明白，但他真的忍不住，因为他听见跟小佩谈话的那个男人说出了索隆的名字。那个男人应该就是豪格巴克，佩罗娜的经纪人。之前山治见过一面，是个腆着大肚子的圆头墨镜男。

“你不要脸！”佩罗娜继续骂道，“你不要脸我还要呢！”

“你就这么跟我说话？”豪格巴啐了一口唾沫，“我这是为你好。我明明白白地告诉你吧，就是这么肮脏！你以为靠你那清纯玉女形象能在娱乐圈混多久？啊？只不过是下点药……”

下点药？山治心里顿时咯噔一下。

“索隆前辈是什么人，能给你这般使的？他日后知道一定会批了你脑袋！啊说不好会以为是我指使的……我以后黄了一定找你算账！你这个破……”

佩罗娜的声音突然减弱，山治朝门缝里看了一眼，豪格巴克正死死地捂住了她的嘴。“嘘！小声点，你这么激动还真会惹来人。只不过是安眠药，又不是春药，你怕什么？你不用做什么，只要等索隆醒来之后从这个房间走出去就行，他问你怎么回事，你就说他喝醉了，迷迷糊糊找了个包厢躺下，你碰巧过来看到而已。反正只要你们一走出这个房间，人们就会注意到——他们一定会怀疑些什么！”

“这就是所谓的……炒作？传绯闻？”佩罗娜呆呆地伫立在原地，好像被经纪人的无耻给震撼到了，“我不要……我不想这么做……”

“你之前不是跟我提起过索隆可能对你有好感吗？我们何不趁这次机会……”

“不是这样的！不是！”佩罗娜摇摇头，“他已经有喜欢的人了，是……我不能说。反正不行，坚决不行。”

话音未落，豪格巴克竟一巴掌甩在佩罗娜脸上：“叫你做你就做，你个小浪蹄子！敢跟我作对，你想红都难！”

山治怎么可能允许这种事情在自己眼皮子底下发生？！

嘎吱一声，他推开了门。


	47. 佩罗娜的道歉

47.佩罗娜的道歉

山治半眯着眼神色冰冷地扫视了一圈，最终落在豪格巴克身上。他也被豪格巴克狠狠地盯着。而佩罗娜站在一旁，显得不知所措。

“索隆在哪里？”山治之所以这样问，是要表明自己听到刚才的对话了，“你最好交出来，否则今晚这事情没完。”

“什么今晚这事情？先生，暂且不谈你是否有意偷听我们说话，你打扰了我们谈话不止，一上来就讲些听不懂的话，是几个意思？”豪格巴克决定装疯卖傻，“好吧，我想你是来找佩罗娜的，没我的事就走了。希望你以后不要再做些偷鸡摸狗的事。”

山治不懂这人是什么心理，居然恶人先告状。他曾听说过有些小偷进别人家里偷东西不成反倒被主人发现了，就会露出极其凶狠的一面——大概跟如今的豪格巴克差不多。

“索隆在哪里？”山治一把抓住他粗大圆实的手臂不许他走，“我要见到他！”声调陡然拔高，他不怕惹来更多的人，反正做了亏心事的又不是他。

被强行拉住的人实在没了办法，身子有些发软，但是那张恶毒的嘴依旧厉害得很。“不是我吹，作为王牌经纪人，调教明星的方法当然自有一套，你管不着！先生，我的资历比你那个什么罗要长得多……你为什么要插手这件事情？”说到这里，他顿了顿，露出怀疑的眼光。

这又跟罗有什么关系，怎地就扯上了他？就像一场两人决斗赛，突然自己的亲友被敌方拉来当个挡箭牌一样，自己发拳尽是软绵绵的不敢误伤亲友而畏手畏脚，这使他极为火大。“特拉法尔加·罗是我经纪人。”他有意拼出罗的全名，强调这不是某人口中的那个什么罗，“你想动他？想都别想。”

豪格巴克笑着摇摇头：“我不搞他，我跟他无冤无仇。那你为什么要来搞我们呢？”他使了个眼色给还处于懵圈状态的佩罗娜，让她帮忙说几句话。

佩罗娜脸色发白，紧紧地咬着唇，一个字一个字地往外蹦：“滚！都给我滚！”

豪格巴克露出一个不易察觉的阴险笑容，他根本不在意自己是否惹佩罗娜生气了，甚至得意得很——佩罗娜的吼叫，于他而言，恰巧是个溜人的好机会。他先是假装害怕，跌跌撞撞地下了楼，而快要到宴会厅时就放慢脚步，换上无可挑剔的表情，继续玩他眼中那套社交游戏。

山治没有离开，佩罗娜此时此刻的泪水，叫他无论如何也不可放任不管。“小佩？”他试探着轻轻问道，“我知道这不怪你……”

“滚！你也滚！听不懂吗？”佩罗娜双手捂住眼睛，不愿被他瞧见，“我……我不想……”

“小佩，我刚才不该大声说话，是我大意了。”山治忽然意识到事情的严重性，他很懊悔，因为他只一心一意想着索隆，竟忘了顾及她的自尊。他靠近了些，缓缓拿开那双柔软而冰冷的手。

她脸上的泪痕及红印令他心惊。“你不哭，我就走。”

“对不起，山治先生。”佩罗娜喘着气，胸口起伏不停，“我真的不想……不想破坏你们的感情。他在隔壁包厢，被藏在沙发后面了。”

山治神情有些怔忡，对于他俩的关系小佩到底猜出了几分，他无从得知。但是有一点他能肯定的是……

对潜规则，他跟她的观点是一致的，是不屑于做恶魔交易的盟友。

至于索隆——山治释然一笑——倒是个令人惊喜的意外了。


	48. 真睡还是假睡

48.真睡还是假睡

小佩说得没错，索隆确实被藏在隔壁包厢的沙发后面了。山治朝他脸上呵一口气，没有反应，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，依然没有反应，于是渐渐放开胆子，恶作剧地张开虎口掐住他嘴巴两边往中间稍稍用力一挤，索隆便被摆弄出了一个金鱼嘴表情。

山治低低地笑了起来：“谁叫你喝这么多，被人下了药都不知道，猪头。”虽明白沉睡的人无法听见自己的声音，他还是习惯性地挖苦了几句，这是他们之间的小情趣，外人不懂。

关于索隆睡相是怎么样的这个问题，山治观察了好一会儿，发现他不像漫画人物那样会打鼻涕泡，也不会像路飞那样流一滩口水，还行吧。听罗说之前跟路飞去看电影，没看一半路飞小子就挨着他肩膀睡着了，口水打湿了他的衣服，山治被逗乐到不行。爱干净的他暗暗发誓，如果绿藻头敢把口水流到他身上，那就等着被收拾吧。

如今他有点欣慰。索隆安静而均匀的呼吸间是洋洋洒洒的酒气儿，说不上好闻抑或难闻，而山治并非嗜酒之人，若不由自主地凑近，或许说明更令人贪恋的，是某人身上的温度和味道。

山治拉过他的手臂环在脖颈上，又一手把住他的腰，费了九牛二虎之力将他扶起来。

去他家的路认识是认识，但自己没有他家钥匙，就是白去一趟。帮他去酒店开个房间可以是可以，但自己没带身份证，又不晓得他的有没有随身携带着。思来想去，山治决定把绿藻头带回家。

不知怎的，山治自认为选了一条极不起眼的通道开溜，却还是被米霍克老师发现了。好像什么事情都逃不过米霍克锐利的双眼。山治胡思乱想着，不一会儿就带人出了酒店，打车回家。

当他关上门准备开灯时，不知是被什么绊了一脚。他吓了一跳，连忙稳住脚跟，同时眼疾手快地捞住惯性往前仆的索隆。“差点把我的猪仔给摔了。真奇怪……”他自言自语道，“我放什么在地上了？”

什么都没有，是他不小心被索隆的脚绊倒而已。山治把他放倒在床上，转身去客厅里开灯再三确认，进而得出这个结论。

那是第一次山治睡前不想洗澡，因为经过一番折腾他早已浑身疲乏，到了一沾枕头就能晕过去的程度。尽管如此，他还是强撑着困意帮索隆掖好被子。

“别着凉了，老子可不会照顾一头感冒的猪。”山治愉悦地勾起嘴角，从床的另一边爬了上去。既然索隆已经睡着了，那么自己就毫无危险可言——非但如此，索隆才是该提高警惕的那个。

不得不承认，当他手臂似有若无地挨上另一截粗壮结实的手臂时，脑子里下(zs)流的想法越来越多。他想吻他扇动的眼睫毛，吻他细小的耳洞，吻他滚动的喉结，吻他颤栗的乳(zs)首，吻他可爱的肚脐眼，吻他硕大的龟(zs)头，吻他沉甸甸的蛋蛋，吻他光滑的大腿，吻他圆润的脚趾……

山治微微垂下眼帘，他是没什么举动，但已经用意念将绿藻头从上到下强(zs)奸了一遍。自上次他俩舌吻过后，山治一直难以忘记……

“唔，圈圈眉。”索隆翻了个身，窸窸窣窣的，打破了原有的宁静。

“说梦话呐？”山治侧过头去看他。

“我不是猪。”索隆随意地把手搭了上去，像根钢筋般压在山治胸前。

“哦，那还是管你叫绿藻头吧。”他摸了摸某人的手心，以示安慰。

“叫我、老公。”他小声嘟囔着。

“滚你丫的，想太美！”山治嗤笑道，“晚安……我也睡了。”


	49. 答应你

49.答应你

窗外阳光透过薄如蝉翼的乳白色纱帘照在索隆的鬓角上，他慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，金色的后脑勺映入眼帘。山治安静沉睡在绵软的床塌上，在自己触手可及的地方。

似乎于心不忍，索隆移走了整夜搭在山治身上的手臂，而几乎同时，山治往后面的热源拱了拱，两人更贴近些。他无声地笑了，把山治再度揽入怀中。

以后的日子里，每当温暖干燥的气味弥漫在卧室，索隆的心跳就格外剧烈，大概这辈子都无法忘却怀里躺着心爱的人是如何一番滋味。大部分时候，他们的相处都带有危险和禁忌，谁叫两人都是要强的人呢，而此时此刻，他和他竟相安无事地依偎在一起。索隆不得不相信，自己早已深深陷入感情的漩涡里，漩涡中心，即那人的姓名。

“圈圈眉，”索隆的唇凑到山治柔嫩的耳廓边，轻轻地唤了声，“醒醒。”

“唔……干嘛……”顺着声音的来源，山治迷迷糊糊将头扭了过去，强光如利矛般瞬间刺破黑暗与混沌，他不由得挑开沉重的眼皮。“你……怎么在我床上？”

“这得问你。”索隆一动不动地注视着他。

“哦！”山治打了个哈欠，表现得兴致缺缺。其实那不过是山治的缓兵之计——他正在心里激烈地演算着，该如何跟索隆说清楚他们俩的事。

“圈圈眉？”索隆突然有点琢磨不透对方的态度。

“昨晚红发搞的宴会，你是不是喝太多了？嗯？被人下安眠药了都不知道？嗯？你警惕性这么低，幸好那不是什么催情的药剂或者是毒品，不然你就完蛋了懂不懂？嗯？刚好有我在，所以你才走运点儿，不然今早头条就是你，你想试一试吗？嗯？”删去前言，删去后语，山治一溜嘴地交代完过程，不带丝毫喘气儿。

索隆是知道故事后半段的，大致从他们一回到家算起，药效已经消退了大半，而索隆又属于千杯不醉的那种类型，自然是清醒了。清醒了却不说，由着山治照顾自己，这是他未曾坦白，日后或许也不会透露半分的秘密。

“圈圈眉，”索隆醒来第三次喊他，“你想过未来吗？”

他先是一怔，但很快反应过来：“我想过。”山治知道这是《田径场上》很经典的台词。“未来就是我们一起站在领奖台上。你是要一睡醒就对戏吗，劳模绿藻头？”

索隆咧嘴一笑，没有回应他后半句的疑问。整个剧本里自己最喜欢这一段，他迫不及待地想和山治演这场对手戏。“未来就是我们一起站在领奖台上。”他兀自重复了一遍，细细回味着个中真谛。

“你要说的不是这句啦，忘词了？”山治无奈地叹气，“你接下来应该说……”

“未来，”索隆打断了他，“如果未来没有你，那就不是我要的未来。”

“啊？！”这突如其来的话语像雷电般将山治从头顶劈到脚底。他在干什么？！他现在是要干什么？！他知道自己在说什么吗？！他惊讶得讲不出话来，脑袋是空荡荡的，心脏却被什么塞满了。

“排练过无数遍怎么会忘词。”索隆一脸严肃地辩解道，在他字典里根本不可能有忘词一说。

山治偷偷换了口气：“所以刚才那是？”

索隆指着自己左胸的位置：“存在这儿的，真心话。”

短暂的沉默之后，山治将手心缓缓贴上索隆的手背，按住那颗搏动有力的心脏。“笨蛋。”


	50. 偶像剧热播

50.偶像剧热播

尽管索隆口头上没挑明两人的关系，山治也没追问过，但他们确确实实在一起了。一个人能确信另一个人完全明白自己，这是多么难得的幸运与默契。能将两颗心紧紧绑在一起的，从来不是言语本身，而是言语里蕴含的情感，言语外折射的行为。

同一时期，《田径场上》的杀青、宣传、播出，皆受到如潮水般的好评。

“天呐！这部剧完全唤起我的回忆！那一去不复返的青春时代啊！还记得以前上学时，每次下午放学就会去操场上走几圈，不是真的那么悠闲，也不是因为学校那排樱花树多么好看，我只不过是想假装在操场上遇到他而已。其实……他有没有眼熟过我，我到现在都不知道。”

“谢谢苏治翎，谢谢裴晓箐，谢谢王三明，你们太棒了。这部剧承包了我多少笑点和泪点啊！看简介说这是部热血青春剧，我早就不对他们仨的感情戏抱有太高期待了，谁知道这部剧不仅仅把苏治翎的奋斗历程描绘得有声有色，还把每个人的情感变化刻画得那么丰富细腻，呜呜呜我要N刷！真的谢谢你们！”

“好看到爆炸！我要强烈推荐给我的姐妹们啊！王三明！苏治翎！你俩简直是宝藏CP啊！以前有人跟我安利过索香我还不怎么相信，现在我入坑晚了——我后悔到以头抢地！戏内戏外的互动都贼带劲，【三明治】赛高啊啊啊！”

“结局男女主角竟然没有在一起？呜呜呜我眼睛都哭肿了。导演编剧我要给你们寄刀片！不过这部剧三观确实很正，女人不应该是男人的战利品。最后晓箐跟治翎那段告别戏码，让我深深感受到她内心的勇敢与强大，她知道他只不过是一时的迷恋，自从偶然得知男主和男配的赌约以后，她就说这段感情已经不那么纯粹了，他是爱她的呢，抑或是不服输呢，谁人能分辨得清。我还以为结局是男主女主冰释前嫌心意相通重归于好呢，原来是那种把人虐得死去活来又给人希望的开放式结局。会出第二部吗？”

“我，一周内把《田径场上》刷了三遍，现在想来说说我的看法：最后小苏目睹小裴渐行渐远也只是眼眶发热饱含泪水而已，但是三明走过来拍拍他肩膀的时候，小苏是真的一瞬间掉眼泪的！掉眼泪也就算了，为什么嘴角却翘起来了？这难道还不够说明一切吗……在小苏心里，小裴是他自以为喜欢过的女生，其实那只是青春期对异性过剩的好感夹杂着面对情敌的不甘心罢了，他最后一定察觉到了这点，才会愧疚得流泪，又释然地笑了。我有一种强烈的感觉，这部剧中后期小苏如此在意小裴，是因为她是他想到的唯一能与王三明产生联系的人，他越表现得喜欢小裴，相应地，他就更加理所当然地越排斥三明，哈哈其实那算什么，在我看来就是欲擒故纵，对象是谁不言而喻。（如果过分解读请轻喷）”

“一般男女主感情BE了的电视剧评分不都两极分化嘛？可这部剧就算如此也丝毫不影响高评分耶！苏治翎和裴晓箐是互相感激的吧，没有曾经的对方就没有后来的自己。唉，青春，总是充满遗憾的。”

“男主我求求你跟男配在一起吧！你俩站在领奖台上是多么般配！既互相竞争，又互相帮助，我靠，绝美兄弟情！”

“印象最深的是有一次田径部日常训练完以后，更衣室里只剩下两个人——半裸上身、将毛巾随意搭在脖子上擦着汗的王三明，以及坐在板凳上弯腰换鞋露出一截细腰的苏治翎……我一个女人都看硬了！！！”

“是不是因为这是偶像剧所以你们都只关注脸蛋啦？他们的演技炸裂好啊！那位提到更衣室的姐妹，我来补充一句：这里他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，表现得很自然呀！王三明问苏治翎想过未来吗——索隆那种大大咧咧的性格底下小心翼翼隐藏起来的心思啊，我去，我能从他眼睛里看得一清二楚好吗！还有山治的一怔、一笑，我去，说起梦想时那种幸福的神情，我要守护一辈子！”

……

“圈眉，你在看什么，”索隆把头凑过去，“我也要看。”

“说我帅呢，没你的事。”山治笑着把手机反扣起来，“绿藻头你快要失业了哈哈哈。”

“啊你再说一遍？！臭屁圈眉？！”


	51. 第一次拍电影

51.第一次拍电影

没想到上次跟米霍克见了一面后，山治很快就接到了他电影的参演邀请。由于山治在娱乐圈的名声越来越大，向他抛出的橄榄枝也与日俱增，但当他看到名单上有米霍克的一刹那，还是免不了激动一番。

那是一部警匪片，名叫《潜伏者》，和索隆一起主演，是时下流行的双男主设定。

《潜伏者》说的是警/察路兆生以卧底身份混入黑帮，在一次街头火拼中舍命相救头目沈義峰中取得其信任，沈義峰是德隆社团话事人波叔的两个头马之一，为了获取更多情报，路兆生跟沈義峰越来越亲近。

在一次交易失败中话事人波叔认为社团里有内鬼，遂怀疑上路兆生，沈義峰为了保护路兆生将罪过巧妙地嫁祸给社团内另一个头马刀疤男，刀疤男带领的势力崩溃瓦解，波叔就提拔路兆生成为新的头马，与沈義峰平起平坐一同打理德隆社团。

其实沈義峰识破了路兆生的卧底身份，路兆生问他为什么不杀死自己，却得知沈義峰原来也是警方派来的卧底。后来一段时期他俩搭档帮助警方破了几个贩/毒/卖/淫场所。再后来路兆生和背后支持他行动的警方成功抓住了话事人波叔。

好不容易破了案，路兆生一边笑着看向不远处的沈義峰一边问他今晚想去哪里庆祝，谁知沈義峰竟一下子掏出枪并将枪口对准毫无防备的自己。事实上沈義峰虽然是警方卧底，却在没有尽头的潜伏任务中被横流物欲的黑社会所迷惑，想借警方铲除了波叔，自己重新建立一个社团。他对路兆生说，不是你潜伏在我身边，而是我潜伏在你身边，你的信任太容易赢取了。

路兆生面无惧色，反而朝沈義峰走了过去，边走边谈起他们为破案一起出生入死的过往，试图感化变节的沈義峰。沈義峰的手不停地抖。路兆生走到他面前，握住枪身，知道他内心逐渐动摇并且准备放弃了，这个时候却响起了枪声。

那一枪不是沈義峰开的，也不是路兆生开的，而是路兆生背后的联络员尤晴听到他们的对话，认为沈義峰是警方的潜在威胁，于是拿准时机从刁钻的角度开枪杀了他。实际上沈義峰临死前几秒已看到偷偷躲在暗处的尤晴，因为枪身被握住，路兆生又挡在他身前，他没办法开枪，又因为怕一动弹就会连累路兆生受误伤，他没办法躲开。

最终沈義峰死在路兆生怀里。路兆生跪在废弃的停车场中，撕心裂肺的哭声回荡在耳。

全剧终。

山治合上剧本，揉了揉太阳穴。不知米霍克对他俩之间的事情了解多少，如果明知他们是情侣关系，米霍克还把这个主演名额留给自己，他是纯粹地帮自己呢，还是借机提醒自己跟索隆不会有好结果呢？

剧组内定由他饰演路兆生，索隆饰演沈義峰，这种组合可谓赚了不少眼球，不过让他跟绿藻头演这么虐身又虐心的电影，他还真感到有点难以呼吸。


	52. 拆组枪支训练

52.拆组枪支训练

虽然剧本很吸引人，但是直到演前培训时山治才发现自己存在许多不足，他跟索隆不一样，索隆演过很多打斗片，可谓经验丰富，而他，不说别的，仅仅就枪战而言，他的培训时间就比索隆多花了一倍。

“还是慢了点啊山治，加把劲，不然到时跟索隆对戏就尴尬了。”教练顿了顿，“你再练习一下，争取今天把拆卸枪支跟组装枪支的一连串动作练熟。”

“嗯，好的。”山治应着乌索普，不甘心的眼神却飘向了不远处的索隆。索隆回看他，得意地朝他扬起嘴角。

嘁，等着瞧。山治做了个无声的口型。

教练说晚上有约，把训练室钥匙放在桌子上，然后急匆匆离去了，偌大的空间里剩下他们两人。山治为了快点赶超索隆的手速，低下头孜孜不倦地练习着。

“喂，圈眉，我们什么时候走啊？”索隆按了按微微作痛的胃部。

“我们？你先走吧。我想留在这儿再练习一会。”

索隆哦了一声，找个地方坐下等他。他是有些饿了，不过见山治认真专注的模样，就不想打扰他。

半小时后。山治抬头发现绿发男人靠在训练室墙边呼呼大睡，腹部上方盖着摊开的剧本。他走过去用脚背踢他的腰。“醒醒，我不是让你先走吗？”

索隆吃痛地睁开眼：“等你。”

“喂，你是想我送你回家？”山治意味不明地笑了，“大路痴？”

索隆耸了耸肩，不可置否：“去你家吃饭。”

“啧。你当我家是收容所啊，想去就去。上次是因为你神志不清，我怕有坏人惦记上你，才做好心带你回去的。你个混球还想得寸进尺。”山治撇撇嘴，眼底的温柔却出卖了他。

“去男朋友家吃饭再平常不过了。”

“噗——”山治料想不到，平时木讷寡言的索隆说起骚话来倒一套一套的，好不容易才端好的嫌弃表情此时再也绷不住了，遂笑着说：“跟我比组装枪支，谁用时少谁就赢。”

“然后？”索隆问。

山治竖起大拇指指向自己：“赢了我，我就带你回家。”

“那还等什么，开始吧。”

结果他们打成平手。山治毫不掩饰骄傲之情：“我发现我还挺有潜质的。”

看山治朝自己挤眉弄眼，索隆恨不得立刻把他按在地上，谁说山治这位新晋小生风度翩翩谦和有礼的？分明就是爱出风头爱显摆，还总爱跟自己比，时不时刺激自己。不过，索隆觉得有趣极了。

就是这样的他，有趣极了。

“我只是稍微配合一下你，毕竟那一场斗拆组枪支的戏中，你要跟我打平手，我才会更欣赏刚进入社团的你。现在就当作提前对戏了。”

“要你夸我一下得死啊，我……”话还没说话，山治就听见索隆肚子里传来咕咕的抗议声，“你不会是饿了吧？”

索隆突然间觉得，能目睹山治神情紧张的一面，饿肚子这事也不算亏。

晚上山治带索隆回家吃饭，按他的说法是绝不允许有人在他面前饿肚子，而且饿肚子的原因在于他自己。看山治在厨房里忙，索隆想进去打打下手却被无情地撵了出来，“你好好坐着，别来添乱。”暖色灯光下他的背影昭示着厨房就是他不容侵犯的领地一般。

三菜一汤，不是特别丰盛，两人却吃得滋滋有味。


	53. 鹰眼的秘密

53.鹰眼的秘密

吃完饭，索隆自告奋勇去洗碗。山治在旁边假装不经意地提起自己之前的猜想，问他这个剧本有没有可能是米霍克借机来敲打他们俩的。索隆没明确表态，却跟他谈起了另一件事情。

索隆将洗洁精挤在带有黄色小鸭图案的可爱抹布上。“我问你，米霍克为什么单身多年？”

“问我？前辈从出道以来就很少绯闻。不，应该说，几乎没有。按理说像他这样有钱有权又不失魅力的男人，不缺女人的爱慕。所以我想过会不会是前辈对外界隐瞒了恋情，毕竟这在圈内很常见。”

“是很常见，但他不是那种能忍受得了谈个恋爱也要偷偷摸摸的人。”

山治点点头：“听你刚才的提问方式就知道前辈是真的没在谈对象。不过我还以为前辈是那种隐忍的人呢。”

“你说对了，他就是那种人。”索隆一边用力搓盘子，一边说道：“所以他可以忍着，可以把自己的感情扼杀在摇篮里。”

“什么？”山治以为自己听错了，“这样做的理由是什么？”

“理由很简单，因为他心里装着一个不可能的人。”索隆拧开水龙头，将附着在盘子上的泡泡冲走，“我也是半年前才知道的。有一天进他书房，见他正仔细地擦拭着一个相框，他看到我来就急匆匆把它收进抽屉里。我心想，不放在桌上看，却要藏起来，一定是不能让别人知道的秘密。”

山治脑补出一段狗血电视剧里百试不厌的桥段，便好奇地问：“然后你趁他不注意的时候偷偷拿出来看了？”

索隆白了他一眼：“我像是这么卑鄙的人啊？不过机缘巧合之下我又看到了那张照片。我是在红发家里看到的，他们姿势亲昵的合照。”

“红发？你说香克斯？你意思是米霍克暗恋香克斯？”山治知道这么问很多余，却依然忍不住吃惊得瞪大眼睛，连“前辈”二字也忘了，直接称呼其名讳。红发指的无疑是香克斯，但由于香克斯是他进军影视圈后第一个结识的导演，自己跟他说不上深交，但至少也不是一无所知的。“可是香克斯不是有家室的吗？怎么……怎么亲昵了？”

在索隆的叙说下，山治脑海中渐渐有了画面感。听说，香克斯一手搂住米霍克脖子，一手四十五度举高，应该是拿着相机自拍。而米霍克一边举着啤酒杯，一边扶着歪了半边身子的红发，是将手穿过香克斯腋下的那种搀扶。

“我觉得还行吧，说不定前辈们都喝高了。这说明不了什么。”

索隆将手上的水甩了甩，然后在擦手布上蹭了蹭，完成这两个动作以后突然间将山治拉到自己怀中。“你搂住我脖子。”山治不明就里地顺着他意思去做。同时索隆也穿过他腋下扶住他。

“我们现在贴得很近，”索隆自顾自地说，“近到我下一刻就能噙住你的唇。”

山治被这呼出的温暖气息打乱了心跳的频率，红了脸，心想这家伙怎么回事，以前他真没留意绿藻头说起情话来竟面不改色却也毫不含糊。


	54. 鹰红的过往

54.鹰红的过往

索隆静静地看着他，他能感受到山治的身体正在发送紧急信号，有种令人既紧张又期待的热度从肌肤触碰之处散发出来，渐渐流入他的神经。那只扶着山治的手忍不住摸上那片胸膛，并轻轻掐了一下敏感的乳首。

山治觉得自己正泡在高浓度酒精里，像小泡泡般从醉意中急剧上浮。厨房那含混暧昧的暖光正笼罩着他们。

“不是，等等！”山治猛的一个机灵，推开那越来越近的躯体。如小泡泡接触到外界冰冷的空气后，啪地一声炸裂了。山治理了理思绪，问道：“你怎么断定米霍克前辈收起来的相片就是你在香克斯前辈那里看到的相片？”

“他不喜欢别人给他拍照，当然也不喜欢自拍。要说他们当时喝高了有兴致拍照也不奇怪，香克斯拍完照以后就发给他了。奇就奇在他不单没有删除，还冲洗出来，好好保存着。”索隆慢慢地说，“鹰眼在圈内不仅绯闻少，朋友也少，他是那种喜欢独来独往的男人，红发却总能突破他的防线。你还认为他们是那种十分简单的关系吗？”

山治回忆起红发宴会上见到的米霍克，因为那次是自己现实中第一次见到真人，心里激动才忽略了许多细节，其实米霍克并不讨厌香克斯的靠近吧，因为他看向他的眼神里没有拒人千里之外的冰冷。一个人对另一个人是喜欢还是厌恶，言语可以含糊掩饰，表情可以故作夸张，眼神却无法撒谎。

“是单箭头？”山治有些莫名的焦虑。

“不是。他们应该是同时爱上对方的，只不过某人一直没有表示而已。红发以为自己是单箭头，这么多年也许心灰意冷了。娶妻，生子，生活该怎么过就怎么过。”

“这是件令人遗憾的事。”意识仿佛被厨房里的水汽弥漫了一般混沌不清，山治没头没脑地冒出一句：“幸好你不是这样。”

索隆直直地看向他，山治那发呆放空的碧眸显得有些刺眼。在没遇到山治之前，他认为谈恋爱很麻烦，单身才是王道，但是当他认识了面前这人以后，自己真的不想走上义父鹰眼的道路。

他可以什么都不要，地位、名声、人气、财富，如果这些东西跟山治只能二选一，野心再大的他也可将前者抛弃。唯独山治，他不愿错过。

那时索隆就想过了，如果米霍克发现了他俩的关系也没问题，因为他要向米霍克证明，他跟山治是可以的，还有一点，米霍克错了，而且错得太离谱。

山治说完那句话后就陷入了沉默，喉咙如灌满砂砾般干涸得无法开口。索隆也没再围绕鹰眼和红发的话题再往下叙述。只是当索隆摘下洗碗时穿的围裙，在玄关里弯腰穿好皮鞋后，山治比他抢先一步握住面前的门把手。

他上前半步，伸手抄在索隆肋骨下方，环到他背后将头靠在那儿。山治想跟他坦白，在跟绿藻头确立关系以前，自己想了很多很多，幸好没有因为那些曲曲绕绕的东西蒙住真心，差点就错过了他。但他终究没有告诉索隆，只讲出“让我抱一会再送你下楼”这样的话。

山治像睡熟了那般久久未动，索隆忽然有种后颈湿漉漉的错觉。


	55. 罗宾姐

55.罗宾姐

“路兆生，三年前潜入荣兴社团当卧底，帮助警方破了多个案件，缴获一吨白粉，成功抓住社团话事人大头辉以及一众跟班，可以说是大获全胜。你，做得很好！”警官重重地拍了一下他结实的肩膀，“这次警方的目标是荣兴社团的死对头，德隆。荣兴垮了，德隆就开始高调地搞事情。我回头把资料发给你，给你两天时间背熟德隆里面每个人的资料。” 

“是的警官！”路兆生向对方做了个标准的行礼手势。为更好地饰演路兆生一角，除了看剧本以外，山治还通过大量刑侦小说与警匪片补习了相当多知识，包括站立的姿势、拔枪的姿势、射击的姿势等，在正式拍摄前有了足够的动作模拟经验，当然，行礼也不例外。

只见山治站得笔直，约摸一米七八的身高，穿着贴身的蓝色短袖制服，胸前左边口袋上方绣着“警POLICE察”字样，暴露在空气中的小臂肌肉线条分明，黑色长裤完美地包裹住他充满爆发力的两条腿，举起的手臂与肩齐，手心朝外，中指紧密贴合在黑色警帽帽檐上。不得不说，山治的手指白净修长，非常好看。

“我把你这根针放进黑社会有一段时间了，这方面你有经验，也很聪明，所以我很信任你。”

“谢谢警官信任，我一定做到最好！”路兆生双脚“咵”地一并拢，再次对他敬礼。

“对了，我近来在跟另一个非常重要的案件，所以给你安排了一个新的联络员，以后她负责你的任务进程和人身安全。请进。”

办公室门口应声进来一位穿着制服的黑色长发女人。“你好，我是尤晴，你的新联络员。”开拍前不久山治得知尤晴一角由罗宾饰演，心里激动不已，罗宾是山治青春期最迷恋的女明星，追星用的小本子上剪贴了不少关于她的图片。虽然她现在年纪不算小了，但是风韵犹存，那彬彬有礼的态度、温柔优雅的微笑，不经意间就把人迷住了。罗宾不仅颜值在线，还是个实力派演员，一个眼神就蕴含了万种风情。

跟路兆生一起走出办公室时，尤晴问他：“你觉得做一名优秀的卧底，最重要的是什么？”他的回答是聪明的头脑与心中的正义感责任感。尤晴点点头，却指着他的心脏说：“你说得很对，但我认为最重要的是生命。你完了，这个任务也泡汤了，所以你很重要，不许轻易死去，这是其一。我不希望我的下属有什么三长两短，这是其二。”

路兆生露出犹豫的目光，似乎有话要说。尤晴了然：“我知道你想跟我讲什么。我看过你的警员档案了，你工作尽心尽力是好事，不过你为破案太拼命了，总做些很冒险的事。”

“可我觉得就算是死，能为警队牺牲也是件无比光荣的事。”听了她一席话，路兆生脸上不禁浮现出失望的神情。

“卧底生涯，说白了就是在生与死边缘来回试探的漫长过程，做卧底的没有一个能保证自己能否看到明天的太阳。正因为任务具有极高的危险性，所以你更要提高警惕，别轻易丢掉性命。”尤晴眼神柔和下来，“你知道吗，曾经有个任务，我手下三个卧底都死了。那段时间我简直生不如死，就算后来破了案又怎样，逝去的人不能复生。自我怀疑，自我否定，自我厌恶，你明白我的感受吗？”

“对不起，惹你想起那些伤心事。”路兆生为刚才误解尤警官的话语而羞愧得微微低下了头。

“我希望你能活着。这是我对你的唯一希望，也是唯一请求。”尤晴把发丝捋到耳根后面，含蓄一笑：“当然，我会在背后一直支持你保护你，任何威胁到你生命安全与警队安危的人和事，我一律不予放过。”

山治感到身体一阵颤栗，罗宾姐把女性的柔和与上司的霸气完美得结合起来，就她刚才这段演技，够他吹一辈子了。


	56. 窥屏

56.窥屏

“是的，警官！”路兆生避重就轻地回答，“我会出色地完成任务，请相信我。”

“很好，希望我们合作愉快。”尤晴补充了一句，“在外面叫我Yolanda就好。”

“卡，这条过了，休息五分钟。”米霍克喊道，全体工作人员立刻松了一口气。米霍克是出了名的工作狂，听说他为拍好一个片子可以两天两夜不合眼地工作，可别人承受不住啊。 

见山治揉了揉干涩发红的眼睛，罗宾凑近轻声说：“他一贯如此。五分钟大概是底线了。你要习惯一下。” 山治点点头，心想索隆那家伙倒完全继承了米霍克前辈的执着和毅力。

五分钟很短，实际上做不了什么。米霍克环顾四周，有人疾步奔向厕所，有人拿出小镜子检查妆容，有人踱着步背台词，有人比划着打斗动作，而山治则充分利用这段时间跟他的女神罗宾姐愉悦地闲聊起来。

他微不可察地抿了抿唇，看来山治果真如外界传闻一般，看见美女就两眼发直。虽说演员们互相交流加深感情对电影拍摄百利而无一害，但这个男人，索隆小子看上的人，对索隆是真心的吗？

在承认他是“准儿媳妇”以前，米霍克需要一段时间来好好观察他。

罗宾注意到米霍克投向山治后背的目光，打趣地说：“山治君，导演很关注你呢。”

“啊、啊，”山治略显紧张地挤出笑容，“可能……因为我是戏份较多的新人吧，担心我表演得到不到位，正常。”

罗宾“嗯”了一声，既然看出了山治的局促，就没必要在这话题上继续了。

“罗宾姐，你知道吗，我读书那会儿就开始看你的作品了，网络发达以后还加了好几个粉丝群。我家里珍藏着好多你的海报啊什么的……”山治露出粉色心心眼，“总之罗宾姐你是我心中最美丽最具实力的女明星！”

罗宾被这位狂热粉丝一番毫无掩饰的告白逗笑了：“说到粉丝群，我跟你说个小秘密。”她向山治勾了勾手指，示意他靠近点儿，“我有小号混进了自己的粉丝群，还挺有意思的，感觉他们比我还了解我自己。例如我总是忘记了自己的生日，他们却在群里提前至少一个月就开始筹备。怎么说呢……”

“我懂，我懂。”山治突然想起来自己之前也用微信小号加了个索香群，忙活了好一阵子，都忘了这回事儿。

拍戏拍到中午十二点，山治吃完盒饭就匆匆回酒店房间了，睡眠不足的他本想好好补个午觉，但好奇心作祟使他不切换小号看看那个群就浑身难受。

999+条消息，这么厉害啊。山治一边嘀咕着一边点进去，发现他们正聊得火热。

“你们知道吗？米霍克拍电影邀请了索隆跟山治，这下可有好戏看了。”  
“啊啊啊！真的吗！[花痴][花痴][花痴]”  
“嗯嗯我知道！《潜伏者》！我敲期待啊！”  
“真的，我还听说他们会有不少肉搏戏哦！”  
“喔——肉搏戏。[坏笑][坏笑]可以可以，希望越激烈越好。”  
“哈哈哈哈我附议，想看他们相爱相杀。”  
“我的天哪，好SQ，我喜。”  
“是不是警匪片就会出现搜身啊囚/禁啊之类的片段啊？！[期待][期待]”  
“我想看山治双手被拷在高高的铁架子上，脚勉强沾地，一看见索大进来地下室严刑逼供就踢他。”  
“我也我也，但我更想看他们一起浴血奋战，一定超带感2333”  
“亲！你们会说话就多说点！呜呜呜我哭了！！！”  
“你们去当编剧吧求求你们，我只看这些都要硬了。”  
……

默默窥屏的山治仿佛闯入了一个未知领域。


	57. 抽奖

57.抽奖

（山治）“大家是什么时候开始关注索香的啊？”  
“一两年前吧。索香是我人生中第一对真情实感磕的真人CP。”  
“当时他们演《日出长安》我就疯狂爱上他们啦！虽然单拿出来两人都很帅，但是他们站在一起就就就很特别！荷尔蒙要爆棚了！”  
“对，看他们飙戏，贼TM爽啊，帝王攻×谋臣受，我爱了。[流泪]”  
（山治）“帝王攻？谋臣受？[疑惑]”  
“说到那部剧，我还疯狂截图打印出来贴在墙上呢，他们就算不说我们也懂的，那是爱啊，爱啊！QAQ”  
“真的姐妹，那部戏就是带我入索香坑的神作！[握手][握手]眼神里满满的都是戏啊！”  
“哎？我很少看古装剧哎。我是从他们演《田径场上》那会儿才爱上这对CP滴。”  
“喔喔喔是那部为数不多的高分青春热血偶像剧！”  
“嗯呐，我喜欢那种感觉，好青涩好单纯。”  
“我也喜欢这部，刚好那时候我们学校要举办运动会了，我每天抓紧时间训练为的就是晚上回家追剧，太不容易了呜呜呜呜，他们是支撑着我的生命之光www”  
“太不容易了太不容易了，结尾还那么惨TvT我完全不能接受啊。”  
“最后是有点遗憾，玛德，治治眼眶一红我的心就揪着揪着痛。”  
“唉，有索大陪着他，没事的。”  
“你们都是追剧爱上这对的吗？我是看杂志爱上他们的哈哈哈哈哈。只有我这么奇葩吗？”  
“表示很少买杂志看。”  
“+1”  
“+2”  
“+10086”  
“+身份证号”  
“我知道那个，《男色》！现在想买也买不到了，脱销了次奥。里面有索香的结婚照啊啊~”  
“啥啥啥？！卧槽？！我错过了什么？！”  
（山治）“没有结婚照啦！！！就是一些常规的男装宣传，别乱说啊。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈，我们当然知道啦！快看这里有个老实人↑↑↑我们一起欺负他。”  
“说实话我真的想看哎！为什么我入坑这么晚！恨我自己！[抓狂][崩溃]”  
……

之前杂志社出成品后赠了十本给山治，其中有几本他送了亲友，余下几本放在家里。自己留一本作纪念，再拿两本杂志弄个微博抽奖也不是不行，他把这个想法告诉了罗，罗对这种圈粉行为表示十分赞成，而被问起怎么突然有这个想法的时候，他当然是糊弄过去了。

“山治V：整理东西时发现了两本《男色》，是跟绿藻头去米兰拍的那一期。听说买不到了，那我把它们送给两位幸运儿吧。希望有人能带走它们。[大笑]”

不一会儿，微博转发量上百万，微信群里的人都在疯狂尖叫：

“山治实力宠粉啊！”  
“今天是啥好日子啊爱豆跟我们简直心有灵犀啊！”  
“我的我的，你们都不许抢QAQ”  
“卑微非酋在此，求求上天让我中一次吧！”  
“山治要发他们的结婚照啦，我等疯狂转发hhhhhh”  
“绿藻头！他说的是绿藻头！多可爱的昵称啊！”  
“索香锁死，钥匙我吞了！！！”  
……


	58. 艾斯探班

58.艾斯探班

山治中场休息时听到有人唤他名字，他顺着声音的方向扭头一看，来人站在七八米以外，纯黑发丝被一阵热风拂起，在半空中摇曳出好看的弧度，遂又柔顺地落下。

“艾斯？”山治见他来探班，面露惊诧地迎了上去，“这么有空，不用去录音室么？”

“感觉我们很久没碰面了，所以抽空来看看你。”艾斯从包里拿出一个包装精致的长方形盒子递予他。“喏，给你的。”

山治接了过去：“什么来的？”在艾斯的催促下拆开一看，发现里面装着一瓶带喷嘴的透明液体。

“这是从日本带回来的清凉喷雾，大热天拍戏挺辛苦的，你把它喷在衣服上，不一会儿会感觉冰凉冰凉的，很舒服。”艾斯一本正经地解释着它的用途，抬眸时才发现山治挑起好看的眉，笑意盈盈地凝视自己。

“来探班还带精心准备的伴手礼，如果我是女孩子的话一定被你撩到了。”山治往衣袖上喷了两下，又抬手凑近鼻尖，“是薄荷的清香。”

艾斯闻言一怔，心跳骤然加快，面上却不露痕迹，把话自然地接下去：“那我成功了吗？”

“啊哈？我又不是女孩子……”山治往锁骨和手臂内侧喷了喷，“不过这个真的管用，谢啦。”

其实听完他的话以后，艾斯暗地里松了口气，他承认以前对山治有那种难以启齿的好感，而今时不同往日，他已经没法再给山治除友情以外的感情了。此刻见他笑得眉眼舒朗，艾斯的心情也莫名轻快起来。其实只做朋友也不错，不是吗？

过去的事情就让它过去吧。

“咦，对了。”山治晃了晃瓶中液体，突然想起来马尔科：“你回来不就跟他分隔两地了？”

艾斯点点头：“那也是没办法的事。”

“我看娱乐圈一对对金童玉女，绝大部分是因为聚少离多而告吹的。”

他摇摇头，山治的担忧他听出来了，然而他不认为他和马尔科之间的羁绊会被距离打败，反而宽慰他：“我们现在经常在网上讨论音乐，昨天聊作品风格，今天聊演唱技巧，明天聊歌词意境，总之我每天都想把新的灵感告诉他，他也是，他有很多独特的想法，有时候我们聊到凌晨五点多也不愿意睡觉。”

“哦——”山治没料到当事人不但不领情，还反手撒了一把狗粮，不由失笑。

“互相理解互相信任就足够了，能免去很多无谓的争执，不用时时刻刻黏在一起，精神相通也是在一起的表现。”一谈及马尔科，艾斯眼底就泛起浓得化不开的笑意。

“行吧，你都这样说了，那就一定没有问题。”

“是吧？所以说，要让别人相信我们的爱情，首先我们自己就要做到坚信不疑。”

山治微微偏头琢磨着这句话。突然间，艾斯把两手重重地搭在他肩上。“我差点忘了！我差点忘了，”他压低嗓子故作神秘地说，“先别说我跟他了，我今天过来是想拜托你一件事情，作为兄弟你一定要帮这个忙。”


	59. 被邀请当伴郎

59.被邀请当伴郎

“你还记得克拉尔吧？”见山治点头，艾斯接着说，“萨博要跟她结婚了，婚礼定在明年。”

山治略感惊讶，转瞬间又觉这事在意料之中，不禁浅笑低喃：“真好，我一定会备份大礼去捧场的。”

“要你帮忙的可不只这么简单，届时我和路飞会当他的伴郎，你也一起来吧，伴郎的位置我们一早给你预留着了。”

“行，没问题。”山治爽快地答应下来。他已经开始幻想出萨博和克拉尔的婚礼是如何的盛大，他们在神父面前宣誓是如何的庄严浪漫，穿着礼裙的伴娘小姐们又是如何的娇艳动人。

结婚呀，结婚是代表一对情侣迈入人生新阶段的大喜日子，从那时起，夫妻双方一生一世、一心一意、忠贞不渝地守护和爱护着彼此，在生命的旅途中留下共同印记，直到百年归西。跟最爱的人结婚——萨博很快便能拥有这段甜蜜的经历了，想到这一点，山治也替他兴奋：“没想到我们当中最快结婚的是萨博。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，不然呢，结婚什么的，我从来没想过。”艾斯尴尬地用手指挠了挠布满雀斑的脸颊。

山治也感到窘迫，但不得不承认这个事实。无论是艾斯跟马尔科，抑或是自己跟索隆，那都是为世道所不容的，虽然如今有不少人站出来替同/性/恋/者打抱不平，他们游/行，他们写文，他们发声，他们做出许多努力去开拓那片混沌不明的领地，可惜，他们的力量仍是弱小的。

远的不说，单拿前些日子那部因为涉及同/性/恋描写而差点被禁的电视剧来讲，最终导演删减了大量镜头并且低声下气恳求电视局管理层高抬贵手，那部剧才得以在三审后顺利播出。然而如此坎坷的制片过程依旧收获不到好评，观众并不买账，因为剧情太跳了，观众看不懂，最后导演落得两头不是人，还不如当初就别开拍。主演也很惨，呆在影视基地辛辛苦苦拍了好几个月的戏份，说没有就没有，其中的无奈与心酸又与谁人说。

“不管怎样，这件事情就这么说定了。”艾斯轻拍他肩头以示感谢。

这边话音刚落，那边悠悠传来一声呼唤。“喂圈圈眉……”索隆从太阳伞的阴影下出来，一头鲜艳的绿发渐渐沐浴在耀眼光辉下，耳坠反射的金色流光沿着好看的颈线淌下。山治看傻了，甚至忘记回应他。

索隆的目光在两人身上逡巡片刻，右手微不可查地蜷握，指尖来回摩挲着缠绕在掌心上的黑色头巾。艾斯不着痕迹地松开两手，微笑着向他点点头。

“叫我干嘛？”山治反常地没有一开口就反驳这个昵称。

“没有，就是……”索隆眸底涌起一些不明情绪，脸上却云淡风轻，“叫你抓紧时间，待会跟我对戏，下面那一场戏有点难度。”

“……”山治狐疑地瞥了他一眼，笨蛋，没瞧见我正跟朋友叙旧么，真没眼力见？

果然绿藻头就是头脑简单四肢发达啊。

算了，谁叫我一头栽进去就出不来呢。


	60. 管太宽

60.管太宽

“你去忙吧，我等会也要赶通告，走了。”艾斯的嘴角流泻出一丝狡黠。

跟艾斯道别后，山治平复了一下激动的心情，单手卷起剧本走到索隆对面站定：“开始吧。”

这时索隆却显得没刚才着急了，还状若随意地问：“你们刚才聊什么？”

“嗯……”山治在考虑萨博明年结婚这个消息能不能告诉索隆，刚才艾斯没交代自己要保密，但是到处说好像不太好。告诉索隆的话，告诉他应该没有问题吧？他不是爱嚼舌根的人。而且告诉他有个好处，既然索隆是诺亚娱乐公司的幕后老板，那早一点知道就能早一点做好公关工作。正值他权衡之际，索隆的脸色愈来愈沉。

“不想说就算了，我也懒得听。”索隆无所谓地掏了掏耳朵。

刚想开口的山治瞬间气结。“不想听你又问？”他顿了顿，“我又不是不说。”

索隆喉结滑动，往山治的方向靠近了些，本来两人就站得不远，现在更是只有约摸两拳的距离，似乎一扭过头便能亲到对方。

山治：“？？？”他靠这么近干什么！

“说吧，艾斯跟你说了什么啊。”索隆没有下一步动作，咧着嘴似笑非笑，因瞥见圈圈眉耳廓上染了绯红便想逗他一番，“刚才靠那么近，你又不是耳背。”

原来这家伙寻自己开心呢。山治当即羞愤得瞪他：“臭绿藻头是不是一天不干架就浑身不舒服啊，啊？！”

大概是吧，索隆心想，要是把架字去掉就更贴切了。虽然他们那个方面还没有经验，但不代表索隆没有设想过。

“慢着，你刚刚……”山治方才灵光一闪，抓住他后半句话中的重点——绿藻头在意自己的模样，着实又欠揍又让人心暖。他捅了捅索隆的腰，轻笑着叱道：“混蛋，我说你啥时候管这么宽了？”

索隆：“哈？”你如果不是圈圈眉的话谁管你啊！

山治发现跟索隆耍贫嘴真的乐趣无穷：“管太宽可不行哦，脑细胞本来就不够用。”轻飘飘一句话惹得索隆脑门青筋直蹦。

你来我往地吵（调情）了几句以后，山治把萨博跟克拉尔的故事告诉了他。克拉尔是萨博留学期间交的女朋友，尽管他们一个圈内一个圈外也要克服重重困难走在一起，真的了不起。山治讲完，轻轻感叹一声，似若有所思，半垂下的眼帘遮了些许寂寥。

野兽般的直觉告诉索隆：山治有心事，而且跟自己有关，跟这件事情有关。

“我们，”他将宽大的掌心覆上他光滑白皙的手背，低哑着嗓补充：“我们也可以……”

“其实没关系的！绿藻头。”山治率先整理好自己的情绪并打断索隆的话，“先对戏吧，你找我不就为了这个嘛。”

他迅速回握住那只温暖的手，又迅速放松垂下。不要给我承诺，我不想听，我不曾听过，就不会失望。未来太遥远了，我只要你的现在。

另一头，罗宾的小助理一边给她摇扇子一边频频将好奇的目光投向他俩：“罗宾姐，您说他们在那里嘀嘀咕咕老半天了究竟说什么呢。”

“他们在对戏。”她温柔地回答道。

“是吗，等一下那场戏吗？好期待哦！”小助理兴奋得扇柄都快摇断了。

“嗯。”罗宾微微弯起嘴角，笑意深邃。


	61. 舍身救人

61.舍身救人

山治饰演的卧底路兆生经过窄巷并“偶遇”索隆饰演的黑社会分子沈義峰时，沈義峰已身负重伤，浑身浴血，像一头困于囚笼中苦苦争斗的猛兽。

“十几个欺负一个，你们是不是人？！”正义感十足的路兆生疾步冲上去一脚踢中小混混的手肘，发出疑似骨头错位的咯啦一声，小混混手中的尖刀也因脱力横飞出去。

沈義峰闻声望去，模糊视线中依稀辨出来者是个跟他身高相差无几而身形偏瘦的男人，明明看上去还不够自己结实，但表现出来的腿部爆发力却如此惊人。额上的血珠滚落到下眼睑，提醒他收回探究的目光，专注于眼前这场硬仗。

趁沈義峰分神之际，有个小混混绕到他身后高举木棍，准备给他当头一棒。沈義峰当然察觉到了，但他已无法兼顾太多，前面还有两个人夹攻他，出重拳、下重手，招招都是下三滥。

路兆生见状，向那人脑袋侧边以不可思议的速度奋力一踹，还没搞清楚状况的小混混轰然倒地。电光火石间，路兆生已经站在沈義峰身后，与他背靠背战斗。

沈義峰一惊，却没说什么，默许了他的行为。直觉告诉他，这个来路不明的男人实力不容小觑，虽说不上是朋友，但幸好不是敌方请来的援手。他暂且相信他。

路兆生果然不负他望，又一个回旋踢踢中小混混的胸口，差点把小混混内脏都要震碎。他们被两人联手御敌的气势慑慴住，几个最先沉不住气的自乱阵脚，被两人不出三个回合便打趴在地。

“跟我走！”路兆生朝沈義峰伸出右手。对上他坚定而着急的目光，沈義峰心头一动，毫不迟疑地抬起左手紧紧抓住。路兆生才发现他手受伤了，鲜血正汩汩往外冒，他不由地放轻了力道，却感觉到沈義峰更用力的回握。两人突破重重包围圈杀出一条血路，为摆脱身后追兵狂奔了一刻多钟，七拐八拐后找到一个尚且安静的地方。

沈義峰气喘吁吁地停下，环顾四周，呈现在眼前的是一片荒凉至极的景象，暗巷里冷冷清清，旁边空置楼房的灰石墙上布满了青苔，脚下的青石板路凹凸不平，低洼处还存留着昨日暴雨后的积水，透着一股湿腻的阴气。他不知道这是哪里，他也没力气去追究路兆生为何将他带至这里。

路兆生翻过他的掌心一看，只见那儿有一条很长的口子，应该是刚才格挡时被刀割破的。可如今没有干净的水清理伤口，怎么办。他快速思索一番，微微吸了口气，接着埋首于他宽大的掌心中，伸出温热的舌头来回舔舐掉上面腥甜的血珠。

虽然剧本就是这么写的，“路兆生帮沈義峰吸出掌心淤血再作包扎”，但是轮到他们出演这一幕的时候索隆还是被对方的举动吓得胸口一窒，微微瞪大眼睛，恰好符合剧本里他角色的反应。当然，山治吸进去又吐出来的并非真的鲜血，而是一种可安全食用的红色液体道具，但他此刻觉得自己的掌心好像真的受伤了，痒痒的，麻麻的，如同火焰炙烧过那样，然后这股热气又顺着神经脉络游走体内，顿时气血翻涌，令人抓狂的热浪席卷他全部感官。

面前的男人好像用什么顶了他一下，山治不禁头皮发麻，用手背抹了把脸上的汗的同时紧贴着索隆下身的大腿也悄悄往外移出几分，只好假装不知内情地继续演下去。

他三下除五脱下衣服，徒手一撕就扯出一条布料，将沈義峰的手掌严严实实地缠了好几圈，最后还在上面打了个十分顺眼的活结。因为有人帮自己包扎止血，沈義峰的精神懈怠了些，最终体力不支，歪头靠在石墙上沉沉睡去。

闭眼之前，索隆迷迷糊糊地看了他一眼，想象着如果山治的家居服都这么容易撕破就好了。


	62. 喜欢做危险的事

62.喜欢做危险的事

醒来的时候，沈義峰发现自己身处陌生的房间里，房间布置简单，只有一张老旧的书桌，一幅挂在墙上的照片，以及自己正躺着的一张不大舒服的实木硬板床。他挣扎坐起，适逢路兆生推门而入，想起来这个人救了他，因猜疑而蹙起的眉头才稍微舒展了些。

路兆生把盛满药汤的碗递到他嘴边，让他趁热喝。沈義峰只是警惕地看着那碗药，纹丝不动。就算他们一起战斗过，他却依然难以信任眼前这个来路不明的人。

“不喝吗？你嫌苦？”路兆生露出一副原来如此的表情，像哄宝宝那般好心安慰他，“没事没事，等会儿给你吃糖。呃，我只有泡泡糖。”

沈義峰觉得自尊心受到前所未有的严重打击，直言道：“我不认识你，也不知道这碗药有没有问题。”

“？”闻者两眼冒火，攥紧双拳，手臂上青筋凸显，看来已在狂怒边缘。“救你，我连命都不要了，难道还会拿毒药来害你？”为自证清白，他低头抿了一口温热的药汤，卷入舌尖的汁水尽是苦涩。“是很苦，你别喝了。”说罢转身要把药汤端回厨房倒掉。

床上男人一噎，身体前倾眼疾手快地拽住他衣角。“放着，我喝。”尽管路兆生不试喝，只看当时他的第一反应，沈義峰就已经选择相信他了。他心里愧疚，把无辜路人卷进社团内斗不说，还怀疑对方心思不纯，忘恩负义，实在不该。

毫无血色的唇抵着药碗，一股浓郁的药草味充斥鼻间，沈義峰一边听那人说他帮他换了多少次清水才把身上血迹冲洗干净，一边仰头咕噜咕噜灌下去。末了，用手背轻轻一抹嘴角的药渍，好奇地问他为什么要救自己，他知道自己是谁吗。得到的回答说虽然不知道他是谁，但不能眼睁睁看着一个活人在他面前死去。

被问到自己是做什么的，路兆生偏了偏头，说自己没什么正经事儿做，做什么可以赚快钱赚大钱的他都会去做。沈義峰沉吟片刻，从他房间布置看得出他是独自生活，加上一副吊儿郎当的模样不像说谎，他或许就是个无依无靠无牵无挂、习惯投机取巧又胆大艺高的无业游民罢了。

不知怎的，沈義峰有些不爽，试图规劝他这个年纪应该好好读书才对。路兆生面部肌肉抽了抽，反过来调侃他：“你看起来跟我差不多年纪吧，怎么不好好读书，还惹上一群小混混？”沈義峰迅速反应过来现在不是闲聊的好时候，掀起盖着下半身的被子就要离开，被路兆生连忙叫住：“喂，说你两句就生气啦？”

“我差不多好了，不能在这里留太久，不然你也会有麻烦。”话音刚落，沈義峰目光一顿，注意到左手绷带上的活结，才想起来问他：“你经常受伤？”

“没有啊，不过我平日瞧见野猫野狗受伤的话也会抱回家包扎一下。”路兆生一脸无辜，心里却忍不住咆哮——尼玛这家伙终于入套了。“就算你不留在这，我也一堆麻烦。”他努努嘴，在沈義峰的眼神示意下继续说，“之前手头紧，去天一赌场赌了几十把全输了，现在差人一屁股债，仇家迟早找上门来，我很快就要露宿街头了吧。”

好巧不巧，天一赌场是沈義峰交给手下打理的其中一个场子。他嘴角一勾，向路兆生发出邀请：“跟我走吧，你欠的钱不用还了。”

路兆生倒吸一口气：“真的？这么爽？你家有矿？你做什么的？”

沈義峰直勾勾地望进他的眼睛，一字一顿道：“我做的都是危险的事。”

“呵，”路兆生跃跃欲试地舔了舔唇，“刚好，我就喜欢做危险的事。”


	63. 忍不住了

63.忍不住了

好不容易完成了一整天的拍摄任务，山治浑身疲惫，准备打电话给在外面办事的经纪人罗开车接自己回去，却对上了索隆直接而炽热的目光。他瞬间明白了对方意图，点点头表示他也可以跟来。近期索隆拍完戏隔三差五去山治家蹭饭，山治一开始没拒绝，后来也没有理由拒绝。古话有云：万事开头难，有了第一次，就有第二次第三次，他们喜欢并渐渐习惯了下班以后和对方呆在一块儿，吃饭，聊天，对戏，拌嘴，打架，或者什么都不干。

今天比较累，冰箱里菜品又不多，山治打算简单做两道家常菜填饱索隆肚子就好。虽然他嘴上说“我随便做做，你就随便吃吃”这样的话，实际上他做的每一道菜都饱含心思，绝不敷衍了事。单拿那道古法蒸茄子来说：将泡发后的红枣去核切丝，姜去皮切丝，香菇泡发后去蒂挤干水再切丝，瘦肉顺着纹路切成薄片，然后把准备好的材料倒入碗中，加适量调料搅拌均匀。茄子去头去尾洗干净后切成细条，放入沸水中汆烫一分钟，捞起沥干水，一来让茄子更易蒸熟，二来去除了茄子的涩味。找一个深一点的盘子，一层茄子一层酱料铺好叠成梯型，用手轻轻压紧以后盖上保鲜膜隔水清蒸，防止蒸馏水冲淡酱汁的味道。

这种做法既免去了煎炸带来的健康隐患，又最大限度锁住茄子的营养成分，口感软糯，入味十足，拿来下饭最为合适，索隆忍不住一顿狼吞虎咽。不多时两人解决了盘中餐，山治收拾碗筷到厨房清洗，索隆跟在他身后。

拧开水龙头，任清澈的水流哗啦啦冲刷掉餐具上的残渣，在索隆轻轻关上厨房门之前，山治或许还能专心致志地刷碗，然而后方传来“咔嗒”一声令他浑身一震，不自觉地竖起耳朵留意他的动静。

注意到那人慢慢靠近，山治呼吸变得急促起来。索隆双手撑在洗碗台边缘，默默将山治锢在他臂弯间，这一突如其来的举动让他觉得快要喘不上气了，本来就不算宽敞的厨房现在更加狭隘，对方身上散发的雄性气味充盈着这片弹丸之地。

“哪里凉快哪里呆去！别碍着我洗碗。还有你干嘛关门，空气不流通会出事的。”山治低着头骂骂咧咧，不让索隆看见此刻的表情，然而发烫发红的耳根早已出卖了他。宽厚大掌隔着单薄的衣料从细腰处往上摸，而后游移到健美的胸肌上，食指和中指轻轻摩挲着他敏感的双乳，时而轻按凸粒，时而绕着它画圈，“你洗你的，不用管我。”

不用管个屁！“你他妈快放手，混蛋！我叫你放、手啊啊啊——”山治又羞又恼，在索隆撩开他围裙下的衣服时连声制止他，但索隆充耳不闻地把手直接伸进去。山治吓得汤勺都掉进水槽里了。他的双手已经转移阵地，从自己前胸向两侧划去，顺着优美的背脊曲线一路往下，灵巧的手指挑开弹力裤头摸到臀部，掌心与两坨柔软紧密贴合，山治怀疑他用力一掐，白花花的臀肉就会从他张开到极致的手指缝中挤出去。

“还记不记得拍戏时你舔我掌心，那阵子我就想这么做了。”索隆凑到他耳边轻声说。他不说这个还好，一说这个山治就气不打一处来。“你当时还他妈硬了！你就不怕被人瞧见？”

“不怕。就算被瞧见了，也是我自己的事。”索隆声音愈发低沉，“圈圈眉，我……忍不住了。”


	64. 不是你说的吗

64.不是你说的吗

“我管你忍不忍得住……手！”山治洗好最后一个菜盘子并放入消毒碗柜时，身后男人的大掌正沿着他股/沟滑过后/庭的嫩肉，激得他一个哆嗦，双腿不自觉夹紧了些，然而顾得了后面就顾不了前面，阴/茎被另一只手抓住上上下下缓慢摩擦。

“我/操/你！哈、他妈的色/情绿藻。”憋在胸腔里的一股躁动热气横冲直撞最终汇聚到下体，他再没心思去掩饰脸颊的涨红，微微侧头抬眼用余光紧盯索隆。

“嗯？你说什么？”索隆愉悦地翘起嘴角，“做不了的事，还是闭嘴为妙。”就着山治转身的劲儿将他顺势一翻，从裤子抽出手来扣住他的后颈与他相吻，交换着温热濡湿的唾液，来不及含下的便流出嘴角，在厨房柔和黄光下闪着晶莹的光。这样的方式确实能叫山治乖乖闭嘴——被吻得喘不上气来的他，在索隆放开自己的一瞬间脚底发软，大脑转速也变得迟滞了，除了呼吸，除了还能出于本能地呼吸。

一道浅一道深急促而充满情/欲意味的气息拂过索隆的眉眼，弄得他又热又痒，抬手一擦才发现自己鼻翼上全是薄汗。“我想在这里要你。”他如是说。

“不行！”山治目光闪烁，与在情欲面前永远诚实的索隆不同，他承认刚才被索隆弄得很舒服，但他也有自己的底线，那就是：绝不在厨房里做那种事。吼完这句话以后，对上索隆等待后文的目光，他咂了咂舌，不知道该如何接下去。难道要跟他解释吗？跟他提议去房间里做？可是这这这、这不就变相邀请绿藻头跟自己滚床单……

可恶可恶可恶！这样的话山治可说不出口，只好死命把索隆往外推，洗完碗筷的手还没擦干便蹭在索隆身上，男人胸前的衣料因此印了两片水痕。索隆背脊已贴在门上，在山治腾出一只手拧开门锁以后迅速攀着门沿，同时抓住他的手将他一同往外带。

被他半扛半抱地弄到卧室床上，山治反而松了口气。没有开灯，也没有拉窗帘，任由月光的清辉透过窗玻璃映亮彼此的脸庞。“你怕了吗？”索隆两眼发光，如同觅到猎物而兴奋无比的雪狼。

“我应该怕什么？！”山治骄傲地抬起下颚，却不料这样的姿势使白皙的脖颈更显修长，让男人想对准喉结狠狠咬一口。他的小腹因呼吸而上下起伏，隔着围裙依旧清晰可见。

索隆不可能不知道他又紧张又要逞强，偏偏还用膝盖分开他的双腿，顶住发胀的睾/丸刺激他。“不是你说的吗，喜欢做危险的事。接下来我们要做的就是，很危险的事，你不会临阵退缩吧。”

山治对上他深邃的眼睛，明白这一夜折腾肯定有够他受的了，放宽心后倒也坦荡，随即用半是挑衅半是调戏的口吻跟他说：“嗐。我劝你别傲，怕你没试过我那儿什么滋味，过不了一会就要缴械投降。”


	65. 这一夜

65.这一夜

“？？？”索隆一愣，那两瓣薄唇一张一合间竟说出如此荤话，让他感到十分新奇，随即又了然低笑。也对，说到底他也是个正常的男人，情/欲来了谁都抵挡不住，然而被同样身为男性的自己压在身下难免叫他高傲的自尊心受伤，所以他才“反击”，不过这种举动只会令索隆的欲望有增无减。

先握住他极具骨感的脚踝脱下他的鞋，再胡乱蹬掉自己的鞋爬上他的床，将他翻转过来背对自己，原本索隆想帮他解开围裙背后的结，可是一来室内较暗，二来他不经常干这些仔细活儿，摸索老半天也没弄明白，磨蹭到山治快忍不住自己反手解开的时候，索隆干脆扶起他上身，将围裙从下往上撸到头顶一把扯开，当然整个过程山治都沉着脸配合他粗鲁的动作缩胳膊缩脑袋。

靠，我果然不能指望脑子长满绿藻的家伙懂得温柔。山治心里默默吐槽，而索隆好像心有灵犀一般，脱完他衣服裤子后下手不那么没轻没重了。轻如羽毛的吻落在山治后颈处，沿着颈线一路下移，啜吮他背部的肌肉，再辗转来到他臀部，一边用手拨开两片嫩肉，一边凑近后穴缓缓往里吹气。

山治皱了皱眉，手指死死抠住松软的床垫，本能地扭胯躲开坏心眼的吹气。索隆支起肘部，将他两条光滑的大腿抬高，低头在尚未开发的敏感小穴外围舔了一圈。山治尖叫一声，身体动弹如离了水的鱼儿。

索隆牢牢地抓住他紧绷的腿再分开些，舌头对准微微张开的洞口捅了进去。“啊——我日啊！你你你他妈在干嘛？脏啊！”山治惊慌地往前缩。那条滑溜溜的舌头越钻越深，不肯轻易放过他。

“你别碰了！你别！快放、放开！”他扭过上半身来面朝索隆，刚才还埋在床单里遮遮掩掩的晕红脸庞全然露出，一边大口喘气一边用手推开他的头。当勾动的舌头不情不愿抽离蜜穴时那里发出“啵”的响亮一声，山治怔然，一股激烈暖流从中汩汩流出。

沾了肠液的手指缓缓顶入，一根、两根、直至三根指头全部送进山治的后穴，索隆才得以松一口气，而山治则满脸苦大仇深地看着他。“马上让你爽了，圈圈眉。”索隆轻轻帮他揉按，将紧紧包裹着手指的壁肉撑开，觉得差不多以后褪去自己的衣裤，准备提枪上阵。

那根硬长之物肏入山治自己也未曾玩弄过的地方，不停滑进去又被挤出来，细窄的腰肢受身后男人律动的频率而前后摇晃，像一叶无助孤舟卷入惊涛骇浪。床板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，似乎在用这种方式抗议着他俩的剧烈运动。

最终用力一挺，尽根而入，发痒的甬/道有大量淫/水润出，打湿紧密相连的私/处。索隆又套弄了好长一段时间，久到山治怀疑自己性命都要交代于此了，一大股浓稠而滚烫的浊液射入其后洞，悉数填满他。

山治含糊发出几个音节，浑身脱力瘫在床上。索隆俯身，在他唇角烙下温柔缠绵的吻。


	66. 谁是内鬼

66.谁是内鬼

做完以后的第二天早晨，山治一脸疲惫双腿打颤，平生第一次有了罢工的念头。心有不忍的索隆提议他请个假，山治见他神清气爽活力十足站着说话不腰疼的模样立刻气得牙痒痒，倔脾气上来了直说自己屁事儿没有，晚上再战三百回合也不在话下。

白天要拍摄一幕黑帮社团开例会的情景，安排多个演员一起拍戏不是件简单事情，如果主演临时推脱的话很容易引发争议，让别人觉得他耍大牌。所有人员各就各位后他们很快就进入了工作状态。

德隆社团话事人波叔是一位年近五旬的老戏骨演的，虽然年纪大了点，但看上去依旧充满魄力，唇下蓄着一撮小胡子，说话时一抖一抖的煞是有趣，听说他为了演这个角色特意留的，讲究表演必须浑然天成的他当然不愿意贴片假胡须上阵，他要成为电影里的波叔，那么首先他就要成为生活中的波叔。

这次例会主题是波叔怀疑社团里面出了内鬼。

“哼，难道大家察觉不到打自某人进来以后我们社团就开始出现大大小小的乱子吗？”一位刀疤男冷不丁开口道，目光紧盯着山治的一举一动，句句意有所指。“我在说谁，相信大家都有数。之前就觉得他入社团这件事情很蹊跷了，谁想他日后行事风格更是嚣张跋扈，完全就像要引起警/察注意一样。”

来者不善，路兆生心中警铃大作。没等他开口，一旁的沈義峰便目光冰冷地扫视过去，寒声道:“你意思是我引狼入室？”他露出一抹讥讽的笑容。

“呵呵，你可别急着瞪我，先管好自己手下吧，他在外面惹的麻烦难道还少吗？他来了，我们几个场子都被警/察破了，要不他就是警/察的线人，为了钱出卖我们，要不他就是潜伏在我们身边的二五仔，真实身份是他娘的警/察。”刀疤男半眯起眼笑意盈盈，一副胜券在握的样子，“他做的事情你不知道？是不知道还是有意包庇？或者说……你指使的？”

本来路兆生正在努力回想这段时间自己是否落了把柄在他手上，叫他好不得意，听完最后一句话却忽地松了口气，因为此刻众人的焦点都转移到了沈義峰身上。作为卧底，能帮助自己的警察同胞成功破案就是他存在的意义，他还没完全打入社团内部获取最高机密，自然不能在这种地方栽了跟头，而如果大家都以为自己的所作所为是受沈義峰指使的，那么把所有嫌疑都往他身上推，倒也可以。反正沈義峰于他，不过是个可利用的人而已。

震怒的波叔一拍桌子，全场瞬间鸦雀无声。他知道沈義峰能干，因此一直以来受了不少红眼，几乎所有人都暗搓搓地等他某一天掉落神坛，只是他没想到今天这种事情居然当着他的面摆台上说，让他好生气：一来他最看好的就是沈義峰，说沈義峰不忠不义就是说自己有眼无珠！二来他希望社团成员和谐共处，须知任何节外生枝都会影响社团生意，他绝不允许有人故意挑拨离间。本来例会之前他吩咐刀疤男试探路兆生，让路兆生露出狐狸尾巴，没想到刀疤男自作主张拖沈義峰下水，这会儿自己没法单单处理路兆生一人了，要根除祸患就要把沈義峰一并处理，否则难以服众。眼看事情朝不可控方向发展，波叔心头竟升起一股想除掉刀疤男的冲动。

“泼我脏水之前，我还有账没跟你算。”沈義峰依旧淡漠，只当刀疤男在放狗屁，“上次我受伤，就是你找人来后巷偷袭我的吧。”

“你脑子有病啊？那些打你的小混混是别的社团的，又不是我的人。”

“是别的社团没错，所以这种事情太离谱了，要不是我亲身经历过我都不敢信。被我们打得半死的那个小混混最后松口指认你手下麦子给了他们一大笔钱让他们行凶。他们既可以拿钱又可以对付我们德隆社团，说不定事成以后还能在他们社团话事人面前邀功，这种差事何乐而不为呢。”


	67. 护妻狂魔

67.护妻狂魔

“你为了整我可以串通其他敌对社团，怎么证明你以后不会为了话事人的位置，”他拉长了声调，向波叔投以意味不明的目光，“出卖兄弟呢？”

“胡说！我们在讲路兆生是内鬼的事情，你别岔开话题！”刀疤男火急攻心，拔出腰间匕首就要往沈義峰腰窝里刺。路兆生立即起身，脚尖勾起椅脚横木朝刀疤男持械的手用力一踢，同时波叔的贴身保镖也得令从刀疤男背后死死锁住他喉咙。他还有什么不明白呢，沈義峰这个杀千刀的故意转移话题将矛头对准他，既能铲除社团内部异势力又保护了自己的手足兄弟，简直一举两得，可恨他刚才气急败坏真动了刀子，惹起波叔的不满。

眼看波叔眉头越皱越紧，刀疤男怕自己还没来得及解释就死翘翘了，遂一只手拼命扒拉着那位保镖壮实的手臂，另一只被椅子砸到红肿的手费力抬起，颤颤巍巍地指向麦子。他想要他的手下帮他解释。

谁知这个麦子脑子不好使，无法领会刀疤男的用意，以为刀疤男这一举是在指责自己，委屈得连忙朝他跪下磕头：“对不起啊刀哥，你当时叫我做事干净利落点儿，别让其他人查出来，所以我想来想去觉得找其他社团的人做就好啦，我没想到他们嘴巴这么不严实……刀哥！看在我认错态度良好的份上你就饶了我吧！”

饶你妹！不该说的全说了，该说的一句都没说！刀疤男又憋又气，眼角泛起痛苦的泪花。波叔示意保镖放手，桎梏松开后他狂咳了好几声。既不愿理会这个还跪在地上蠢钝如猪的人，也不知道如何面对波叔冷酷的目光，只是失魂落魄地杵在原地。

沈義峰嘴角噙着冷笑：“你第一个跳出来说怀疑兆生，想必是因为他曾经坏了你的事，救了我，所以你心有不忿想公报私仇吧？其实内鬼，就是你。”

前不久还在窃窃私语怀疑路兆生的一众人马，如今竟再度交头接耳，然而讨论对象已经变成了自己。那一句句评头论足毫无情面可言地传入耳中，刀疤男失心疯般大笑起来，他想，所谓落井下石，大概就是这种意思。

“我告诉你，沈義峰，你太爱惜你的羽毛了。其实都是假的！假的！那根本不是轻柔无害的羽毛，那是会杀死你的毒针！你一定会后悔的，你会遭人背叛，你会死得很惨！”

砰砰两声，在刀疤男继续说话之前波叔就开枪毙了他和麦子两人。“叛徒，先顾好自己再想别人死活吧，我看你就死得很惨。”众人面面相觑，不再言语。

路兆生心有后怕地瞄了沈義峰一眼，谁知沈義峰正好凝视着他，嘴上的话却是跟波叔说的：“至于他……”路兆生眼皮一跳，紧张地等待他的下文，“他不会是警/察，他又好赌又爱嫖还烟不离手，警/察/局那帮孬/种哪敢录用这匹野马。”

波叔闻言，宽心一笑，手指虚点他说道：“你很护着他。”

“嗯。”他一脸骄傲又自负的模样。

啧啧啧，好，真够种。既然路兆生是自己爱将的爱将，他表示不再追究路兆生是不是内鬼这件事情了。揭过这一页大家脸上又恢复了笑容，只是路兆生的目光依然默默停留在沈義峰的脸上，心情异常纷乱复杂。


	68. 是敌是友

68.是敌是友

剧情前提中已经说过：自从刀疤男怀疑路兆生，而沈義峰为了力保手下，将内鬼嫌疑巧妙地转嫁给他，他失心疯做出一系列匪夷所思的举动最终被毙了以后，那支他带领的势力顿时崩溃瓦解化为乌有。

上次例会沈義峰险些被刺,当时路兆生的着急和在意确实不像作假，而且他身手不错，在社团内算得上顶一顶二的，波叔默默看在眼里，不计前嫌，破格提拔路兆生成为新的头马，与沈義峰平起平坐一同打理德隆社团。

这次索隆和山治要演一场决裂的戏码。讲的是后来沈義峰终究发现了路兆生露出的破绽，识破其卧底身份。那天两人在昏暗的老房子里对峙良久，僵持中路兆生脑袋飞速盘算着怎么叫支援的时候，沈義峰却出人意料地率先放下了武器。

“你什么意思？”路兆生扬了扬手里的枪，表示自己随时可以一枪解决了他。

“我不杀你。”语气清冷得像是只下了个无关痛痒的决定，“快走。”

“不说明白我就不走。”路兆生手指微动，似乎下个瞬间就会扣动扳机，“你什么时候开始怀疑我的？”

我不想怀疑你。沈義峰心想。如果我不知道这一切，现在是不是会好过些。“走。我不想重复第二遍。”

“知道我身份以后为什么不做掉我？”

男人紧抿着唇，一语不发，似已忍耐到了尽头。

“说！”

如果我说我跟你朝夕相处产生了感情，不愿痛下杀手的话，路兆生，你信吗。

“回答我！”

就算你当初故意接近，就算你三番四次破坏我计划，就算你曾想借刀杀人置我于死地，但是，只要我想起那天跟你背靠背作战，我就能安慰自己，至少我们曾经“相互信任”着。把最不易防守、最脆弱之处暴露给对方，你是第一个，也是唯一一个，路兆生，你信吗。

路兆生，你信吗。如果告诉你真心话，你信吗。

“你现在不说，那就等到警局里说吧。”

路兆生，你不会信的吧。

沉默，不代表不在乎，在乎，却不能说出口。他有他的尊严，不能将自己放在被动的位置上，既然路兆生非要一个交代，那他就给他一个交代。“因为我跟你一样，都是警方派来的卧底。我比你这种黄毛小子还要早入行几年，不信你可以去查。”

“你？！”路兆生震惊得倒退几步，撞在木柜的锐角上。“所以你放我走……”

“是。”胸腔一抽一抽地痛，像成千上万片细碎尖锐的玻璃碴子揉进心脏那般，可无论如何，他也要这样说。是什么原因并不重要，重要的是，它们都有同一个目的。

不管是他前半句话抑或是后半句话所带来的冲击力都不小。路兆生承认例会上自己被他护着的那一刻起，心里的天平就开始倾斜了，好几个夜晚他都为权衡正义与情义头痛不已。一直小心翼翼不付出全部真心的自己，竟也会有一天卷入这个无底漩涡里无法抽离。

他发现自己真舍不得杀了沈義峰，绝非因为那人自爆了身份。然而正由于那人的坦白，才令他时时刻刻吊于心头的巨石终得缓缓落下。


	69. 最后一战

69.最后一战

经查实沈義峰确实是警方卧底。既然战线一致，又互表了心声，两人的关系变得更加亲密，办起事来得心应手。潜伏任务进行得十分顺利，他们与警方里应外合，清了几个大型贩/毒/卖/淫场所，再到后来他们和背后支持他们行动的同胞成功抓住了话事人波叔。

喂一口巨糖再捅一把刀俨然成为当今影视作品中必不可少的套路，《潜伏者》也不例外，如果说影片上映时索香党们看这段肯定会笑得见牙不见眼的话，那么这时他们心里有多甜，接下来的剧情走向就会令他们哭得有多惨。

“终于破案了。”路兆生边走边笑着看向不远处的沈義峰，“喂，你不开心吗，好歹笑一个，成天绷着张死人扑克脸。”

“嗯。”沈義峰淡然回应着，但心思明显不放在他的问题上。没有想象之中的喜悦，只有四面八方吹来的热风猎猎作响，卷夹着无边无际的空虚从衣领灌入胸膛。

“哎，你呀。”他亲昵地搂过他的肩，“你就是面具戴久了，入戏太深了。听我说，像演员演完戏要及时出戏一样，记住我们是为正义而战的警/察，不是道上那些杀人不眨眼的人渣。”没留意听话的人眼光倏地变冷，路兆生继续沉浸在完成任务以后的轻松惬意中。“今晚去哪里庆祝好呢，我有点想念街口老王火锅店……”

没等他把话说完，沈義峰就掏出了枪，将枪口对准毫无防备的他。路兆生一愣，这行云流水的拔枪动作跟以前被识破卧底身份时他的举动丝毫不差，然而这一次，沈義峰没有把枪放下。

他是真的想杀了他。

“喂，现在不是开这种玩笑的时候。”路兆生故作轻松地吐了吐舌头。

“没跟你开玩笑。”沈義峰嘴角撑起一抹苦笑，“曾经是卧底，不代表我就愿意当一辈子。”

路兆生皱起眉头：“对啊，所以现在结案了，我们可以归队了。”

“我们？我和你不是一路人，我不会跟你回去，你也别挡我道。”低低的声音，如天边沉闷的滚雷，在还处于状况外的男人耳边炸响。“以后各走各的。”

闷热潮湿的环境让路兆生觉得有冷汗从脊梁沟流下，但他面上毫无惧色，缓慢而径直地朝沈義峰走去。“啧，好好的突然发什么病？”

“过来我就杀了你。”见不怕死的路兆生置若罔闻地一步步靠近自己，沈義峰心头一沉，额角有青筋暴跳，“实话告诉你，我要借警方势力铲除波叔，自己重新建立一个社团。”

“所以？”这就是你变节的理由？他瞪大双眼，还在眼眶中打转的泪润湿了茶色美瞳。

“所以，不是你潜伏在我身边，是我潜伏在你身边。你的信任太容易赢取了。”沈義峰眼角眦红，“一开始你利用我，到后来我利用你，我们也算扯平了，路警官。”

“你……还在为前事耿耿于怀？我以为你早就原谅我了。”路兆生深吸一口气，悲凉的情绪在胸口蔓延开来，“在物欲横流的黑社会里呆久了，忙于追逐金钱名利而忘掉本心……这样的话形容别人还过得去，如果指的是你，我不相信。”

“耿耿于怀？少自作多情了。你不相信，不相信就不存在吗，这个世界上还有什么人什么事是值得相信的。”没有。你从来没有了解过真正的我。不怪你，我是谁，他妈的连我自己都不知道。

男人眸底那沉重的绝望深深刺痛了路兆生的眼睛。他深切明白作为一名卧底警员内心的痛苦，那种日复一日踩着刀尖跳舞的时光有多难熬，他不是不知道，只有血与泪一点一点将心填满的滋味，他不是不知道，每天都在演戏，在骗人，在矛盾中苦苦挣扎的心情，他不是不知道。只是他比沈義峰幸运得多。

“做卧底，无非是慢慢麻痹对方，取得对方无条件信任以后再背叛他，我说得对吧？这一方面你不是经验十足吗？路警官。”沈義峰顿了顿，喉结微滑，咽下翻涌而上的涩味，“正义，好个冠冕堂皇的词，什么是正义？就是你们站在道德制高点去审判别人的理由吗？我弟兄个个有血有肉，你凭什么说他们是人渣！”

“我知道，”路兆生终于开口，“我们的身份不能见光，我们要扮演别人眼中十恶不赦的混蛋，我们不但不能为自己正名，违心的事还越做越多，我们随时随地付出生命，我们直至死去也不被理解，我们没有温暖。”他已经走到他正前方，坚定地握住枪身，一字一顿：“我知道，我们都要出卖身边亲近的人。这就是我们的，负罪感。”


	70. 一票难求

70.一票难求

沈義峰不让他说“我们”，路兆生偏偏就说，而且一连说了好几次。感受到男人持枪的手不停地抖，知道他内心逐渐动摇并准备放弃的时候，砰的一声，子弹穿过沈義峰的身体，在路兆生眼前撕裂出一个触目惊心的血洞。

开枪的是路兆生的联络员尤晴，她认为沈義峰是警方的潜在威胁，变节的卧底不能留，心软终将付出代价，不管怎么样，她不能让队员身涉危险。

没有人知道，实际上沈義峰临死前已看到躲在暗处的尤晴，因为枪身被握住，路兆生又挡在他身前，他没办法开枪，又因为怕一动弹就会连累路兆生受误伤，他没办法躲开。

做什么都不对，干脆什么都不做……

“喂！你！你怎么样！”

我很好，很快就能解脱了……

“你他妈！撑着！我叫你撑着，听到没有！”

你话好多，好吵……

“起来！我不准你死！”他喉头梗塞，豆大的眼泪止不住地往外流，“起来，不闹了，好不好？”

别哭了，多难看……

“扔下我一个人，去背负一切，光荣，罪过，他妈的，凭什么？他妈的。”像破旧风箱般发出粗重的喘气声音，他极力张大嘴呼吸着空气里弥漫的刺鼻血腥，“沈義峰，你好狠！”

你一个人，要好好过，虽然我很喜欢你正义过头的模样，但是……

很开心，在我死之前，发现原来你懂我这些年来的心情，被理解，真的让我很开心……

沈義峰安详地闭上了眼，嘴角还噙着一抹淡淡的微笑。

抱着那一寸一寸失去温存冰冷下来的肉身，跪在原地的人终于爆发出撕心裂肺的哭声。

由乔拉可尔·米霍克执导，罗罗诺亚·索隆、文斯莫克·山治领衔主演，妮可·罗宾特别出演的警匪动作电影《潜伏者》当仁不让成为卖座佳片。电影以兄弟情义为核心，探讨了卧底这一特殊职业的心路历程，剖析人性的光辉与黯淡。

全长一百二十分钟的影片节奏非常紧凑，毫无尿点，不得不说两位主演的演技超群，将角色的特性展现得淋漓尽致。

路兆生的人选非山治莫属，因他如邻家大男孩般长得阳光帅气稍显涩嫩，跟他有意捏造的“从未涉足过黑社会”的个人背景一脉相承，也只有这样“心思单纯”的人才能让沈義峰放松警惕。当然，作为一名卧底心思该怎么单纯，但他确实不像其他配角那样阴险狡诈无恶不作，他的内心充满了善意与温柔。他痞痞的笑容，聪明的计策，绝对会给观众留下深刻印象。

至于索隆，他粉丝基数大不是没有原因的，俊朗的五官加上一身肌肉轮廓鲜明，早让女生情难自禁尖叫不已了，而且他实力强，只靠作品说话，不喜绯闻炒作的个性也算是一种宠粉方式。沈義峰原本是个警察，多年卧底被黑社会逐渐同化后时不时做出过界行为，他沉着冷静，面无表情时给人极强的压迫感，笑起来又充满邪魅诱惑，亦正亦邪、时好时坏的角色设定简直叫人欲罢不能。

《潜伏者》一经上映立马火遍大街小巷，尤其是潜伏已久嗷嗷等粮的索香党激动得不得了，写文的写文，画图的画图，剪辑的剪辑，没有什么特长的人也卯足劲儿对他俩吹一通天花乱坠的彩虹屁。

影院中，索隆探过身子，压低声线询问：“好不好？”他问的是同居一事。谁能想到两位主演竟有闲情逸致，乔装成普通群众去买票观看自己的作品，在座无虚席的影院里跟索香党们同呼吸共命运，现场哽咽声抽泣声此起彼伏成了3D环绕。此刻山治也被电影中的情节所感动，闷闷地“嗯”了声。

跟影片中垂死的角色截然不同，得到对方同意的索隆精神雀跃，连那十五块钱买的可乐爆米花套餐也揣不稳，差点洒在地上。山治被他笨拙的反应一逗，梗在心头的坏情绪顷刻消散，哭笑不得地抬手往他后脑勺一拍：“给我好好看戏！”

这时裤兜有硬物震动。山治掏出手机一看，是罗发来的消息，提醒自己两周后要参加的美食综艺通告——《绝对美味》。他回了一个OK的表情。


End file.
